


Broken Pieces

by dont_hate_me01



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Language, M/M, Self-Harm, Violence, bottom!Jared, hurt!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 69,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki was trapped in a emotional abusive relationship. Will the author Jensen Ackles, a total stranger, be able to save him? <b>This is not a death fic!</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **AN 1:** Another old fic that I've not posted on here. Hope you'll enjoy!  
>  **AN 2:** **Banner made by:**
> 
>  
> 
> [ ](http://imgur.com/aIOJheq)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **AN1:** Another old fic that I've not posted here. Hope you'll enjoy!  
>  **AN2:** **Banner made by:**[](http://nuwanda273.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://nuwanda273.livejournal.com/) **nuwanda273**  
> 

“Jensen, you’re gonna be late!” Chad called out as he opened the door so that his charge could step into the awaiting car.

“Damnit, Chad. I hate these fucking book signings. Why can’t they buy the freaking book, read it, place it on the bookshelf and leave it at that. My autograph is not going to change the story.” Jensen bitched as he got into the back of the SUV.

Chad smiled. He knew the true reason Jensen was bitching this morning. It was way too early for him to be out of bed. The only time he was awake so early was when he was writing, but with the launch of the new book that meant Jensen loved sleeping late.

“Sorry, Jensen. I didn’t organize your schedule,” Chad replied as he closed the door and got in next to Jensen. He nodded his head to the driver to indicate that they could go. “Why don’t you speak to Misha, maybe he can do something?”

Jensen snorted. “Chad, I swear Misha is on the publisher’s side. How my own agent can agree to these un-godly hours is beyond me.” He loved his agent. Misha and he got together shortly after the first book in the Hawker series became a number one seller. That was three years ago. Jensen knew that Misha wasn’t only his friend but one of the best agents out there.

Chad laughed. “Just be glad this is the last one. Then they will leave you alone for a while.”

Jensen had to agree. The book tour was coming to a close. He had to attend this one signing; do the gala dinner after the signing and then hopefully he’ll be able to come back to the hotel, pack up his stuff in the morning and go back to his ranch where he would be left in peace. Not that that was going to last long. His mind was already racing with new material for the next Hawker book.

oo-0-oo

  
Jared waited patiently in line. There were only a few more people in front of him. He looked nervously at his watch again. He was cutting it fine. He knew the food he prepared was perfect. He made double sure of that. All that was left to do was to pick up the flowers and to set the table. His partner was entertaining important clients this evening and Jared knew he would’ve to put his best foot forward. He hoped everything will be okay, although deep down he knew that Tom will find fault with something. He wouldn’t let on about it, but Jared will hear about it as soon as the guests have left. When Jared saw that Tom’s favorite author was doing a book signing he knew he had to come. Maybe if Tom saw what he got him he wouldn’t be so angry. If he only knew what Tom would find fault with. It will be something minuscule. He hoped that this time things would be better. That maybe he pulled it off.

Once again Jared checked his watch. He was starting to wonder if he should leave without getting the book signed. He really couldn’t afford to be late. But he wanted this. He needed this book to be signed. He hoped that his partner will accept this precious gift. If something did go wrong, he hoped that this would pacify his partner.

Jared was well aware of the fact that he was in an abusive relationship. The problem he faced was one that all partners faced in such relationships. He didn’t have the guts to end it.

Although his partner never lifted a hand to him and Jared had no visible signs or scars from being abused he suffered the same way. Tom had the ability to use his venomous tongue and grind Jared into the ground with his words or with one gesture. Jared learned early in his relationship that a word could cause a bigger wound then any knife.

Jared knew he wouldn’t leave the other man. It will mean that his mother’s words would come true; it will mean that he will be all alone in the word. People didn’t understand; Tom was amazing. When they entertained his partner’s friends or clients Tom could chat and talk to Jared for hours over any topic in the universe. Jared loved to entertain with him. He would bestow him with kisses and touches. This would also constitute the only physical contact between the two of them for days, because as soon as the front door closed behind their last guest the touches would come to an end. In most instances it signaled the beginning of the bitching session.

Jared knew in the beginning of their relationship that Tom’s behavior towards him was unfounded. He tried to talk to Tom about it; to let him know that they are equal partners but that just made things worst. He was told that he was nothing. He would die alone if it wasn’t for his partner. He should be grateful that the man was interested in him. No one else would even look at Jared.

He tried to ignore the remarks, not let them bother him. He thought that he would be able to change Tom for the better. But over time he came to realize that Tom was right. If it wasn’t for his partner, Jared would be nothing. He would be alone – just as his mother predicted.

Jared was brought out of his musings when he realized that it was his turn to get the book signed. He sucked in his breath as he looked up and straight into the most intense set of green eyes he has ever seen. He didn’t even hear when the author addressed him.

He knew Jensen Ackles was something to look at, but seeing him sitting before him made it so much more intense. He quickly lowered his eyes. For one moment he wanted to look at Jensen, but then he remembered his place and he lowered his gaze. “Would you please address it to Tom Welling?” He mumbled and placed the open book in front of the writer. He cringed when Jensen Ackles addressed him again. He didn’t know what to answer.

“Thank you for buying my book. I hope you’ll enjoy it.”

Jared lifted his head for a second and nodded quickly. He had to get out of here. He didn’t want to make a fool out of himself. He offered a small smile as the author finished signing the book and held it out to him. He reached out to take the book when Jensen spoke up again. “Do you mind me asking your name?”

Jared head snapped back. His eyes widened in surprise. “Jared. Jared Padalecki,” he responded before he grabbed the book and quickly stepped away. Without looking back he walked out of the bookshop and headed to the flower shop. He was running late. He just hoped that the book would be good enough to appease his partner although he would deserve what came to him, he was late.

oo-0-oo

  
Jensen could see that the queue was getting shorter. He felt relieved. He was seated here for the past two hours and it was starting to grind on his nerves. As the line snaked closer Jensen’s eye caught a figure in the line. It wasn’t unheard of that men also stood in line for his autograph but seeing someone so tall wasn’t a common sight. This man was even taller than Jensen himself.

Jensen managed to sneak in another look. The man was younger than him, that he could see. He wished the man would look up. His long bangs covered up half of his face as he stood with his head bowed. Jensen could see some traces of dimples and wished he could see the stranger smile. He would be breath taking. Jensen frowned when he saw the young man taking a glance at his watch again. It started to piss Jensen off. If he was so concerned about the time why was he even bothering to stand in line? Unfortunately he couldn’t keep his attention on the man alone. He had to keep on smiling, pose for some photos; made sure he spelled names correctly and answered questions that were being repeated over and over.

Jensen delivered his standard line and was surprised when there was no reply. He looked up and Jared locked eyes with him. Jensen wanted to smile but the smile died on his lips as the other man’s head was lowered again. His greeting was ignored and he had to strain his ears to hear to whom he had to address the book to. Jensen didn’t know why, but he needed to know the stranger’s name. As he handed the book back he asked the question. The name was given at a whisper and even before he could replay the young man whipped around and stormed off. Jensen wished he could run after him. His agent would never forgive him if he stormed out after a total stranger. The media would’ve a field day as well. He hated being in the spot light. Who would’ve thought that being a successful writer would bring its own fame and fans?

Jensen sighed and forced his attention back at the next person in front of him. He needed this book signing to end and the gala dinner to be over with. He could still see the hazel eyes in front of him. They looked so haunted.

oo-0-oo

  
“Are you all right Jensen?” Chad asked. He was getting worried about his friend. He’s been awfully quiet at the gala and most of the people at their table noticed it. Luckily Misha was there to keep the conversation going as Jensen only answered direct questions.

Jensen looked at Chad. “His eyes looked so haunted.”

Chad frowned until he remembered.

Jensen kept on eyeing one guy in line at the book signing. He was sure that no one else in the shop noticed that Jensen was checking someone out but Chad knew Jensen for a long time and he immediately noticed his friend’s action. He kept an eye on Jensen but also looked at the guy Jensen was eyeing. He grinned at the memory. Jensen was openly gay but he kept well clear of any relationships. He also didn’t do any one night stands. To see him taking an interest is someone was an experience to watch.

“What makes you say that?” Chad asked.

“When he looked at me, damnit Chad, his eyes looked so full of haunted images. It was as if they were calling out to me but at the same time they were so hard. They screamed out to stay away.” Jensen tried to explain. He had a feeling that Chad was going to think he has gone off his rocker.

“I think you’re still in Hawker’s mind, my friend,” Chad joked as he slapped Jensen on the shoulder. It was well known that Jensen would slip into character, becoming special agent Hawker, top profiler for the FBI when he was writing his books or if new ideas made themselves know for the next book.

Jensen shook his head. “No, Chad that’s not it. I’m not thinking as Hawker at this stage. I’m telling you that man’s eyes were haunted. It was as if he wasn’t supposed to be there. He kept on looking at his watch as if he had only so much time before he had to be somewhere. When he told me his name, he sounded so scared to talk out loud.”

Jensen turned over to look at Chad. “Do you have Agent David’s number on your phone?” Maybe Matthew would be able to find out more on Jared Padalecki.

“Yeah, why?” Chad asked.

“I would like to ask him to check out Jared Padalecki,” Jensen answered.

“Jensen, what the hell? Why do you want information on that guy?” Chad frowned. Jensen has never acted like this before.

“I don’t know. I just know I need to find out more about him. He looked so defenseless. So totally alone in life.” Jensen sighed. He opened his door as the SUV came to a halt. He looked over at Chad. He knew he was acting irrational. “I know it’s getting late, but could we go for a run? I need to clear my head.”

Chad nodded. He hoped a run would do Jensen good. Hopefully it will help Jensen forget about that stranger.

oo-0-oo

  
Jared placed the book on the corner table in the study where he could give it to his partner at the end of the night’s dinner. He quietly walked over to Tom and leaned in for a kiss. When the other man turned his head away Jared straitened back up. “I’m sorry I’m late. It took me a while longer than I thought it would.”

Tom snorted. “Since when do you think? How many times do I have to tell you not to think Jared? That’s my work. I told you to be on time. Are you sure you’re able to tell time? If it wasn’t for the fact that the Jones’s phoned to say they would be late you would’ve shamed me.” He got up and walked over to the drinking cabinet. He poured himself a shot but didn’t offer anything to the other man.

“Are you sure the food you prepared is up to standard? I don’t want to be embarrassed or have to tell that we’ve bought something at the store. I hope the crepes you made are not as dry as the previous time. That was such a disgrace. Please, go and take a shower. You stink.” Tom ranted as he stormed away. Jared could feel the anger radiating from his partner.

Jared didn’t bother to answer. He knew the Jones’s were only coming by in an hour. He didn’t want to upset Tom by mentioning this. It would only place a damper on tonight’s dinner. He made double sure that the food he prepared was of the highest standard. He shrunk back when he heard the comment about him smelling. He didn’t know what to do. He showered between four and five times a day, just to make sure he didn’t smell.

He quickly went up the stairs and headed to the shower. As he stood under the hot spray he couldn’t help but to see the intense green eyes looking at him. He sighed. It was all he could do. Getting out of the shower he dressed with care.

oo-0-oo

  
Tom laughed and placed his arm around Jared’s waist. “It was so good of you to join us tonight. I hope you enjoyed this little dinner party. We really must get together more often. I know I speak for Jared as well when I say that we loved entertaining you.” He showed the couple out before closing the door.

Jared could see the change in his partner instantaneously . His shoulders tensed up and he turned slowly. “I told you to make sure that the food was perfect. But you just don’t understand do you? I swear Jared a ten year old could make better food then you. We’re just so lucky that the Jones’s are so kind and that they didn’t say anything. Hell Jared, this night was a fucking disaster.” He walked pass Jared and went into his study.

Jared followed quietly. “I’m sorry.” He lowered his head. He knew that Tom wasn’t satisfied with the dinner, all because Mrs. Jones asked for some salt. Mr. Jones laughed and said that his wife always added more salt to everything, but it was too late. According to Tom Jared once again made a mess out of things.

Jared knew he had to calm his partner down otherwise he would rant and rave about the dinner for days. He turned to the coffee table and picked up the book he got signed. “I got you something. I hope you would like it.” He placed the book next to Tom’s hand and stepped back.  
Tom looked over the rim of his glass and as he picked the book up. “What’s this?”

“It’s Jensen Ackles’s new book. I got it signed for you as well,” Jared explained.

Tom snorted. “That shitty writer. The words he writes is not worth the paper it’s printed on.” He took the book and opened it up. He looked for one moment at the autograph before bending the book outwards to crack the spine. Making sure he got Jared’s attention he took the damaged book and threw it into the trash can. “That’s the worst gift you’ve ever tried to give me.”

Tom smiled as he saw Jared’s shoulder slump. He loved breaking the other man down piece by piece. It gave him this ultimate power. As he turned away from Jared he growled. “Leave me, you’re fucking useless.”

oo-0-oo

  
Jared couldn’t believe that he could cry like a little child at the age of twenty three. As he lay in bed the tears kept on rolling down his cheeks. His whole body shook as he sobbed into the pillow. He kept on seeing Tom breaking the book’s spine and throwing it into the bin. It felt to him like it was his spine that was snapped. He was thrown into the bin.

He slowly released his breath. It was the end. He couldn’t take this anymore. He looked at the bottle of pills in his hands. Even though he was shaking he managed to open it up and shook the contents into his hand. Not thinking twice he tossed the pills into the back of his throat and downed it with the last of the wine that was served at dinner. He hoped that death would come knocking fast, he didn’t want to live any longer. His mother and Tom had won. He realized that now. He slowly closed his eyes and they didn’t open again.


	2. Chapter 2

 “Come on you fucking prick! How dare you do this to me? What about my fucking life? You’re such a fucking disappointment; I really should let you die!” Tom bellowed as he pushed a barely conscious Jared into the shower before turning the cold water on at full blast. When he saw that the water was doing its job by reviving Jared he pulled the other man up and forced his finger down Jared’s throat, making Jared gag. He did it again and grimaced as Jared started to retch, heaving the alcohol and pills up. He kept Jared in the shower until he was sure that Jared was awake and aware of his surroundings.

“Get yourself cleaned up; I’m not going to do it.” Tom ordered as he threw a towel in Jared’s direction before stomping out of the bathroom.

Jared shivered as he sat huddled in the shower corner. He didn’t have the energy to move. He couldn’t believe that he was still alive. Tom never came to his bedroom. He couldn’t understand why the man came in tonight. Maybe he was supposed to suffer; maybe this was the ultimate plan. He was placed on this earth to serve as an excellent example on how to be the ultimate submissive partner.

Knowing that Tom would only get angrier with him if he stayed where he was Jared gently got up to step out of the shower. The world swayed before him but he held himself upright against the wall until it stopped spinning before taking the final step out of the shower. He quietly stripped his clothes of his body, just drying his long hair with the towel before wrapping it around his waist to face the anger of his partner. He knew that Tom hasn’t finished yelling at him. _‘Why the hell did he have to save me, why did he not just leave me to die?’_

oo-0-oo

  
Jensen looked across to where Chad was leaning against the car. “You think I’m crazy.” He didn’t ask it but he stated it as a fact.

Chad snorted. “I know you’re crazy Ackles, but there is nothing I can do about it. You hate this city, but since you saw that Jared guy at the book signing you’re acting even weirder then before. So this, this is nothing.” Chad indicated to the house behind him. He still couldn’t believe that Jensen bought this mansion in the spur of the moment. Jensen hated the town of Dodge, hell he mumbled about it for months when it was a place on his itinerary and yet, because of one man – a freaking tallish man – he bought a house.

Jensen shrugged his shoulders. Chad was right. He was crazy. He hated this town. Everything felt so fake, but he had to, he had no other choice. Something kept him here, or should he say someone kept him here. He needed to make sure that Jared was all right. Hell, he knew it had nothing to do with him and that if Jared found out about him he could be arrested for stalking. Jensen had to snort at that. The paparazzi would’ve a field day with that.

He glanced up at Chad. “I need to do some research for my new book. I need a town like this. Since we’re here already I can’t see why we can’t just stay here and let me do my work from here.”

Chad laughed. “Who are you trying to fool my friend? You know as well as I do that the only reason why we are still here is because of one Jared Padalecki. Admit it, you know I’m right.”

Jensen smiled. “Yeah, okay. I just need to make sure he’s all right, but I need to get some information and you know I hate staying in hotels. It’s so impersonal.”

“Jensen, you know you’ve got a ranch the size of a small country just a few hundred miles from here. You can do your research perfectly from there.”

“Chad, just stop being so practical about everything.” Jensen huffed. He couldn’t explain it; he just knew he had to be here.

oo-0-oo

  
“Jared, can you tell me how you’re feeling at the moment?” Doctor Jeffery Dean Morgan asked. As a psychiatrist he’s been seeing Jared for the last two years, unfortunately Jared was one of his patients that didn’t seem to get better, in fact it was as if he was getting worst.

Jared shook his head. He knew it was a mistake in keeping this appointment for today. He should’ve phoned and cancelled it. He knew that Jeffery would see right through him. He really liked the older man. He made Jared feel like a human being. He loved the way that Jeff refused to be called on his title; he insisted that his patients call him on his first name.

“Jared, come on boy. Talk to me. I can see there is something wrong. You’ve not made any eye contact with me since our session started fifteen minutes ago. You’ve yet to stop trembling. Come on, Jared.” Jeff coached. He wanted to reach out and drag Jared into his embrace, but one thing he did learn from this young patient of his is that you don’t touch Jared, not unless he is the one who is doing the touching first.

Jared rocked himself back and forth. He needed to get out of here. He couldn’t face Jeff today; he didn’t think he would be able to face him ever again. Not looking up he spoke up. “Can I go please?”

Jeffrey nodded his head. He could see that it was a lost cause, he wasn’t getting through to Jared. “Yes, you can go. Jared, phone me when you want to talk, I’ll squeeze you in if I have to.”

Jared nodded but once again, he didn’t answer. He bolted for the door and didn’t even return the greeting offered by the doctor. He needed to get out, he needed to get away. It was a mistake in coming here.

As Jared retreated from his office, Jeff sighed. Maybe he was wrong; maybe he should’ve gone with his gut instinct. He should’ve admitted Jared.

oo-0-oo

  
Tom looked up as the front door to his house opened up. He didn’t acknowledge the figure that entered the house. “I hope your shoes are clean. I hate it when you trample mud all over the place.”

Jared looked up and for one moment, he looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights of a car. He didn’t think that Tom would be home. The moment he looked eyes with his partner the headache, that was so part of him that on most days he didn’t even feel it, made itself known, using a ten pound hammer to grab his attention.

He knew he had to answer Tom. He couldn’t bear bringing Tom’s wrath down on him. “The floor is clean, Tom. I took my shoes off before I came into the house.” Jared indicated to the pair of shoes he was holding in his hand.

“So that’s the smell.” Tom sneered. “Let me guess, you didn’t take a bath this morning. Really Jared, how many times do I have to tell you – you stink.”

Jared lowered his head in shame. He showered twice this morning. He knew he didn’t smell. Instead of defending himself, he did what he always does. “Sorry, Tom. I’ll go and shower now.” He didn’t wait for a replay but made his way over to the stairs. He had to take something for this headache, it was killing him.

He must have shown some kind of sign that he had a headache because his head snapped back as Tom addressed him. “If you think you’re in pain and that you’re going to pop a pill for it, forget about it. I’ve removed all of the pills in this house, after the stunt you pulled on me there is no way I’m letting any pills in this house again.”

Jared lowered his head before he nodded once and then slowly made his way up to the second landing. He just prayed that the hot steaming shower would relieve the pounding in his head.

oo-0-oo

  
Jim Beaver looked up from his work as his lifetime partner walked into his study. “Hell, Jeff you look like death warm over.” He stood up and gathered his mate into his arms. The two of them have been together for the past fifteen years. Jim released his lover from his embrace and guided him over to one of the chairs. “Let me pour you a drink, it looks like you can use one.”

Jeff smiled softly. He loved Jim. Even after all these years, he still couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He knew he wasn’t an easy man to get along with but Jim just knew which button to push, and in all honesty – he loved the fact that Jim pushed his buttons.

“Thanks.” He took the drink gladly, throwing the amber colored liquor back down his throat. He loved the burning sensation and the sense of calmness that descended upon him.

“Tough day at the office?” Jim asked as he started to massage Jeff’s shoulders.

Jeff groaned as he felt the tension leaving his body. He had no qualms into speaking about his patients to his partner. Jim was a psychiatrist himself, so Jeff knew that what he would tell his partner would stay confidential.

“Jared Padalecki.” He needed say nothing more. Jim was up to date with the details of his patient.

“What’s wrong?” Jim sounded concerned. He knew that Jeff held a special place for Jared in his heart.

Jeff shook his head before he answered. “He’s messed up. Even worst then when I saw him the first time. Something bad has happened to him. He refused to make eye contact with me. Hell, Jim, he just sat there rocking himself not saying anything and then when I started to push him he ended the session. I’m worried about him.”

Jim sighed. He knew that working with Jared was hard on Jeff. Jeff felt like he wasn’t getting through to the kid, he saw it as a personal failure in not being able to be of significant help to the young man.

“Jeff, no. You know you can’t do this to yourself.” He pulled Jeff up from the chair and once again gathered him in his arms. “He’ll talk to you when he’s ready, he always does.”

Jeff nodded. He knew Jim was right. If he only knew what was going through Jared’s mind. He had a feeling that Tom Welling was the key to all of this.

oo-0-oo

  
Jensen looked over at the building in front of him. It was a privately owned mental asylum. He had an appointment with the director; Doctor Jim Beaver. He needed some information on the inner workings of such a hospital and was surprised when he heard that his request to do an interview has been granted.

As he waited for the doctor to appear Jensen looked around the building. It wasn’t at all what he expected it to be. He could see people walking around, patients only recognized by the fact that they were wearing pajamas. He made out the personnel as well. The staff was clad in the same style and manner, which was interesting, because instead of the dull white uniform you always see on TV, they were all dressed in blue jeans and light cream shirts. He made a mental note; he needed to ask the doctor about that.

Jensen was pulled out of his musings when he heard someone addressing him. He looked up into the gruff face of an older man. He quickly stood up and held out his hand. “Doctor, thank you so much for granting me this interview, I promise that I will not take all of your time.”

Jim grinned. He liked the young man. “Come on in. You can call me Jim. Never was a person that stood on ceremony when it came to titles.” He ushered the young man in and took a seat across him.

“So, what can I help you with?”

Jensen looked around the office. The décor was stylish and it didn’t feel like a doctor’s office. “I’m writing a new book and I need some information on the inner workings of a mental hospital,” Jensen started off.

“Is it going to be an agent Hawker book?” Jim had to ask.

Jensen smiled. “Yeah.”

“Well then boy, ask away,” Jim answered as he waved with his hand in the air as a sign for Jensen to begin.

Jensen nodded his head and started asking his questions. Within minutes, he had made enough notes to last a lifetime. “Just one final question. I couldn’t fail to notice that the staff didn’t wear the same boring crap as the other hospitals, why this change?”

Jim laughed. “Because of the system used here we wanted to make our patients a bit more comfortable. This is a medium to long-term facility. Patients tend getting a bit upset when they see someone in white approaching them. This _“uniform”_ just makes them that bit more at ease.”

Jensen nodded his head. It all made perfectly sense.

“So, I’ve got a favor to ask you as well. Will you please sign your latest book for me?” Jim grinned as he held the book out.

Jensen smiled and signed away. He didn’t mind at all. “Will it be possible for me to contact you again should I need some more information?”

“Sure, no problem. You’ve got my number, feel free to phone,” Jim answered. “I know you asked to see our facility. Unfortunately, I’m unable to take you on a tour myself but I’ve arranged someone to accompany you. You can ask Christian any questions, he will gladly assist you,” Jim said as he ushered Jensen to the door before leaving him in the capable hands of Christian Kane, one of their senior nurses.

Christian greeted Jensen warmly. Jensen couldn’t help but notice Christian’s body. The man was gorgeous. They hit it off from the start and in the end Jensen ended up inviting Chris over to his new house. He wanted to introduce Christian to Chad. He had a feeling the two of them would make a great couple. Jensen couldn’t help but to smile. Who would’ve thought that he would be playing matchmaker in this town.

oo-0-oo

  
“Fuck it Jared! You’re a fucking retard. How the hell did you manage to do this?!” Tom yelled as he held out his dress pants. There was a stain on the left leg, clearly visible.

Jared frowned as he took the trousers from Tom. He didn’t see the stain when he got the pants from the dry cleaners otherwise he would’ve returned them immediately. He knew Tom wanted to wear this pair of trousers tonight. “I’m sorry Tom, I didn’t notice this.”

“Sorry, you fucking sorry?” Tom started raving. “Wait; give me back my trousers, I want to see something.” Not waiting for Jared to return the pants, he ripped them out of Jared’s hands. “Just as I thought.” He shoved the garment back into Jared’s hands. “Your fucking sorry didn’t help – the stain is still there.”

He walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a second pair. This would’ve to do. He didn’t like the way this trousers sit but he had no choice; he couldn’t appear in public wearing the other pair.

“You’re fucking useless Jared. Why the hell I keep up with you I don’t have any idea.” Tom smirked and then turned to face his boyfriend. “Wait, I know why I keep up with you. You’re my charity case, because if I don’t take care of you, you would’ve died ages ago. You owe me your gratitude.”

He looked over at Jared again. He could feel himself getting harder as he saw Jared cringing into himself. He hoped that there would be someone that was worthy of his attention at this function he was attending; he really needed to get laid. Tom smiled. He knew exactly what to say to drive another nail into Jared’s coffin. “I’ll convey your apology to the rest of the table. You’re not worthy of coming with me tonight.”

As Tom uttered his last words, Jared’s legs wanted to fold away underneath him. He was looking forward to attend this function. It was one of the charities that lay close to his heart and now he was no longer going. Not having the energy to raise his head he just nodded before turning around and heading back to his room. He didn’t even notice the blood dripping from his nose as his headache from hell came back with a vengeance. He slowly undressed himself and got into bed and as he heard Tom slam the front door behind him, he gave in to his emotions. Tears streamed down his face. He knew he didn’t have to worry about Tom finding him in this condition. He knew his partner would only return tomorrow morning, reeking of liquor, male cologne and cheap sex.

It was going to be a long night – filled with utter loneliness and despair.


	3. Chapter 3

_Jared groaned as the man leaned closer deepening the kiss, arching up as a palm was placed on the small of his back dragging him near. He could feel his jeans getting tight, and his aching member tenting against the confined space – already begging for release._

_Jared moaned as his lips were released and the man stepped back. He couldn’t see the stranger’s face clearly – the only visible feature was the intense green eyes staring at him. He wanted to remember where he saw those eyes again but he couldn’t. Instead he didn’t resist as he was guided over to the bed. Spread out, his breath hitched as the talented mouth found his neck, nipping and suckling deeply, moving lower to his collarbone. He doesn’t like to be marked, but he couldn’t give a damn. He needed to be marked; he needed to be owned by this stranger._

_As the stranger’s hands roamed over his body Jared wanted to whimper. He needed more than this. He needed to feel this man inside him. He wouldn’t be able to breathe until that happened. He dragged his hands through the short hair and nudged the man on top of him, trying to get him to go lower, and his intentions flying out of the window as his request was fulfilled and the man moved lower but stopped halfway down. He traced one of nipples with a finger, the little bud twirled around between thumb and forefinger until it started swelling from the friction created, the first little waves of pleasure travelling through his body. The other bud was assaulted with the hot mouth. The same punishment was handed out but the warmth that escaped from the mouth as the nipple was licked added another dimension of pleasure and he felt himself bucking up, lifting his hips from the bed, seeking more._

_He could feel his own head rolling from side to side. He nudged again; he could feel his cock hardening even more. Hell, he never thought that it was even possible to get harder than he was already but his cock kept on swelling. He could feel the pre cum leaking from his slit; his boxers already wet._

_He wanted to voice his need but only sounds came from him. He gasped as the stranger moved his hands lower and cupped him between the legs, holding the weight of his engorge member in his hand, gently pressing against it. He must have whimpered again as the man soothed him, going up his body again, kissing him and urging him to open his mouth to share the heat. One after the other, the buttons was popped on his jeans, the hand cupping him again on his boxers. He lifted his hips, the touching itself wasn’t enough and sighed in relieve as his jeans and boxers were pulled down. The cool air against his exposed flesh brought another onslaught of pleasure to his hardened cock, making him squirm._

_He gasped for air as a thick digit was pressed into his slit, gathering his pre cum and rubbing it over the head moving painstakingly slow. The one finger was followed by another moving down his aching shaft, feather light touches on the side of his cock stroking down until it reached the base before moving up again. He could feel himself leaking freely, but he wasn’t prepared for the sensation that followed as a heat covered the mushroom tip. The tongue sweeping around the head, lapping at the slit, he could feel the tongue entering the confined space and he wanted to scream at the intensity of it._

_He grabbed onto the man’s head covering his cock adding pressure to indicate that the needed more. His communication seemed to work as his cock disappeared into the stranger’s mouth, his tongue pressing flat against the prominent vein on the underside, adding extra pressure to the mix. Soon a rhythm was established, the head bobbing up and down, cheeks hollowed out. Jared could feel his cock pressing against the back of the man’s throat and that alone was nearly enough to send him over the edge. He was never deep throated before. He must have bucked upwards as a steady hand was placed on his stomach, keeping him down but not once did the pleasure stopped._

_Jared spread his legs as he felt a hand at his balls. His sac was held lightly, fondled with, rolled between the man’s fingers before being squeezed at the same time as the mouth covering his cock started to suck hard on the head. It almost felt like pain but it was intermingled with pleasure, the latter overriding the pain. For the first time he begged. He didn’t mind that he sounded so needy, he couldn’t care less._

_A finger circled his puckered hole, teasing it but not entering. The touches didn’t last long but the fingers travelled up again, gathering his bodily fluids and then the finger was back; teasing again at the opening. Jared pressed into the finger, he wanted it; he needed it. The first knuckle slipped in, stopped by the ring of muscle on the inside. He could feel himself tightening up and he breathed deeply, compelling himself to relax. The finger felt so thick but it remained perfectly still until the muscle relaxed and then it was pushed in a bit further. Not once did the onslaught on his cock stopped; the crown sucked on, the tongue darting in and out of the slit before the talented tongue traced the vein again and teeth scraped on the top side._

_Jared gasped as the one finger became two, stretching him slightly before coming to rest on the nub just inside of him. Jared wanted to scream as the fingers moved over, sending flashes of intense white light through his body and he whimpered as the fingers stopped. He tried to move his hips to make his own friction but he was held down again. He was soothed, ordered to keep still, to feel._

_At first he couldn’t feel anything, his senses in overdrive, but then the pleasure returned. The two fingers inside of him were pulsing with life, he could feel it. They were pressed on the prostate itself, the pressure increasing as the time went by. He couldn’t believe what he felt. The lack of movement didn’t change the intensity of the pleasure surging through him. The pressure alone kept on getting more and more. He could feel it pulsing. He didn’t even realize that the stranger no longer held him in his mouth. Jared felt his balls contracting together and as the man whispered in his ear his release was instant. Strands of cum coated his abdomen and chest, sliding down his cock as his hips rocked off the bed; his movements erratic only controlled by instinct, by nature._

It was the pounding on his door that ripped Jared to alertness. He could still feel the last convulsions of his body and it was with difficulty that he found his voice. “Just give me a sec, I’m coming.” He responded. Jared knew it was Tom at the door. He looked at his watch and cussed. He’d overslept, no wonder Tom was banging on the door. He didn’t prepare breakfast so Tom would be fuming.

He covered himself and opened the door. He was right, Tom was livid. “What the fuck Jared? You knew I had that meeting this morning. You’re so fucked up; I swear if I knew that you had the brains to do this I would say you did this on purpose. You’re such a lazy bastard.” Tom stopped for a moment. He leaned into the room. “What’s that smell? Fuck Jared were you jerking off? It stinks of sex!”

Jared didn’t bother to answer he just pulled the sheet tighter across his body and went back into his room. “I’ll get breakfast started in a few minutes.”

“Don’t bother, I’m already late. I’ll be going out this evening, so don’t bother with dinner as well. It’s not like you do it anyway.” Tom said as he walked off. He couldn’t wait for tonight. He had a fresh piece of young twink that he wanted to try out.

As Tom moved off Jared bowed his head in shame. Once again he was a disappointment to Tom. He gasped for breath as he closed his eyes and the green eyes of his dream stared back at him. He shook his head. He couldn’t think of that. He felt himself blush. Jared was ashamed of himself; he’d cheated on Tom. He felt disgusted. Jared stripped quickly and headed to the shower. He had to get his own seed off him, he sinned. He cheated on Tom – it didn’t matter that it was only a dream. Jared didn’t feel the water scolding him, he kept on scrubbing at his body, red scrub marks appearing over his body but still he didn’t stop. Jared only stepped out of the shower when the water run cold. He couldn’t look at himself in the mirror. He was a poor excuse of a boyfriend.

oo-0-oo

  
Jensen looked up as Chad came down the stairs. The man was grinning from ear to ear. “Let me guess, you’re going on another date with the hot Christian Kane?”

“I do hope you’re not complaining. As I remember you’re the one who introduced us,” Chad replied. He was indeed going on a third date with Chris. The two of the hit it off from the moment Jensen invited Chris for a barbeque.

“No, I’m not complaining. Enjoy you’re evening,” Jensen answered and he had to smile when he heard Chad’s reply.

“Don’t wait up for me. I don’t think I’ll be coming back tonight.”

oo-0-oo

  
Chad looked over at Chris when he heard the other man groan. “What’s wrong?”

Chris indicated with his head to a man who entered the restaurant. “Tom Welling.”

Chad frowned. He heard that name before, but couldn’t remember when and where. “Chris, you’re forgetting I’m not from here. Who is this Tom Welling?”

Chris smiled. It felt good to go out with a guy that didn’t know the workings of his little fucked up town. “Sorry. Tom Welling is one of the more _“prestigious members”_ of this community.” Chris used his hands to indicate the inverted commas. “He is highly successful in his career as an international banker. He lives in one hell of a mansion, which I might add, doesn’t belong to him. He has this boyfriend that you would die for, but Tom Welling is still false. He only gives to those causes that he knows would benefit him in the end financially. He doesn’t give a damn about anyone else except himself. He is a proper asshole. I still don’t know what Jared sees in him.”

Chad’s head snapped back as he heard Chris talking about Jared. “Jared, like in Jared Padalecki?”

Chris turned his attention back to Chad. “Yeah, I thought you didn’t know the inner workings of this town?”

“I don’t. I just heard his name before,” Chad replied and shrugged his shoulders.

Chris shook his head. He was still following Tom with his eyes and groaned when he saw Tom heading their way. “Brace yourself.”

“Well, well if it’s not the one and only Christian Kane. Long time no see.” Tom smiled but he didn’t look at Chris. His attention was squarely focused on Chad. “Aren’t you going to introduce your friend?”

“I wasn’t intending to, but since it seems like that will be the only way in getting you to leave, I have to,” Chris said as he turned towards Chad. “Chad this is Tom Welling a total asshole of note, Tom this is Chad Murray, he is new in town. Now, please leave, you’re spoiling my supper.”

Tom shook hands with Chad, ignoring Chris’s snide remarks. “You look familiar; don’t I know you from somewhere?”

Chad pulled back his hand as the other man didn’t release it. “No, sorry Tom. We’ve never met before.” He had to keep it civil.

“So, what brings you to this town of ours?” Tom asked. He had no intention of leaving, not until he had some more information on this fine looking man.

“My employer is doing some research here so we’ll be here for a few months.” Chad answered.

“Research in this town? Never thought there would be anything of importance to do research on here.” Tom smiled as he chatted. He didn’t ask for permission but made himself comfortable at their table.

“He’s doing research for a book.” Chad supplied the information. He was thinking on a way to get the man to leave without being rude. He knew Jensen couldn’t afford the bad publicity if his bodyguard was accused of starting an argument in a public place.

He could see the wheels turning over and over in Tom’s head and when the flicker of recognition goes on, he braced himself for what might follow.

“Jensen Ackles. You’re that famous author’s bodyguard. I’ve heard that he bought a house. You must tell him that I’m a great fan of his. I wanted to attend his book signing the other day but I was caught up in an all day meeting and couldn’t make it. I would’ve loved to have a signed copy of his latest Hawker book.”

As the other man uttered the words Chad remembered where he heard the name before. He could still recall Jared’s words. _“Would you please address it to Tom Welling?”_

“That’s so unfortunate and you’re out of luck. Jensen is only signing again when his next book is released and that would only be next year.” He had to grind on his teeth not to call the man out on his lies.

“What a shame. But listen, I’ll come by at your house. It would be an honor for me if Jensen – and of course you yourself, can attend a dinner party at my place. I’ll bring the invite over myself,” Tom said as he stood up before he took his leave. Not once did he acknowledge Chris.

“Charming, isn’t he?” Chris asked.

Chad only nodded his head but didn’t reply. Instead, he said, “Listen, what do you say we get out of here and go and have something to drink at another place?” He hoped that Chris didn’t see Tom sitting with a very young guy in one of the corner booths. He sighed in relieve as Chris agreed with his suggestion and together they left the restaurant.

oo-0-oo

  
Jensen sighed in frustration. The words to his new manuscript were not flowing together as they should. He considered going for a dip in the pool, but decided that he would rather take a walk. He’d come across a small park about two blocks away from his home and he knew there were some benches that he could sit on and relax. He looked at his watch. It was still early enough.

As he entered the park he spotted a bench just under a tree some few steps away. Lazily he made his way over and sat down. He looked around him and noticed the tranquility of the area. Jensen felt himself relax. He leaned back and closed his eyes just taking the calmness into himself. He loved this time of year. It was cold in the evenings, most of the trees already shed their leaves, some naked as the day he was born.

As the night life settled around him Jensen heard another sound. He frowned slightly and tried to ignore it but it was persistent. He slowly opened his eyes again and looked around him. A few yards away were a group of trees, with the soft lamps lighting up the park and he could see a silhouette leaning against a tree. He frowned but made his way over. As he got nearer, he could see that there was a person there that was crying.

“Sorry, are you okay?” Jensen asked but kept his distance. When he got no response he enquired for a second time and took a step closer. He frowned as he saw the silhouette taking shape. “Jared?”

He couldn’t believe his eyes. The one reason he stayed behind in this fucked up town was standing across from him, clearly distraught. He wanted to move closer; to find out what was wrong, to see if he could fix it, to be of comfort. He didn’t however expect the reaction he got from the other man as he uttered his name. Jared’s head snapped back. As he turned around he looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a vehicle. Jensen could see that the other man wanted to bolt. He held his hands up and took a few steps back. “Wow, sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you; I only wanted to know if you’re okay.” Jensen didn’t know why, but he kept his voice soft not going above a gentle whisper.

Jared tilted his head. “Mr. Ackles?” He sounded confused.

“Jensen. My name is Jensen. If you refer to Mr. Ackles, you’re referring to my father,” Jensen said and smiled.

Jared’s head went down. He didn’t know how to reply to that. He shuffled around looking for a way to leave.

Jensen could see that Jared wanted to run away. “I’ll leave; just tell me you’re okay.”

Jared started to nod but then stopped. “I’ll leave. I’m sorry if I disturbed you, I didn’t know that someone else would be here.” He moved forward to edge his way past Jensen.

“No, don’t go. It’s clear that you were here first. I’ll go. Just, just tell me that you’re okay.” Jensen needed to know. He didn’t understand why Jared’s well-being was of such great importance to him. Normally he would never approach a stranger and almost demand to know if the person was all right.

Jared could hear the concern in the other man’s voice. He slowly nodded his head. It felt strange to hear concern in another person’s voice. As Jensen turned to leave Jared spoke up. “No,…”

Jensen turned back. He could see the feint blush spreading on Jared’s cheeks.

“You can stay, that is if you want to.” He kept quiet. “Would you stay, please?” Jared whispered once again looking down and not establishing any eye contact.

Jensen nodded and sat down on the grass, leaning against one of the tree trunks but keeping his distance, not wanting to spook the other man.

When Jared noticed that Jensen wouldn’t come closer but kept his distance, he slid down against the tree, pulling his legs up to his chest. He looked underneath his bangs at the man sitting across from him. He didn’t know the author was still in town. There were so many things that he wanted to ask him, but he didn’t know where to start.

“Do you come here often?” Jensen broke the silence.

“Not as much as I want to,” Jared spoke softly. He took a deep breath and then continued. “I thought you where only here for the book signing?”

Jensen snorted. There was no way he could explain the real reason he was still here. “I needed to do some research for my next novel.”

“I never thought our benign little town would be a place to gather information.”

“You would be surprise what one can find in a small place like this,” Jensen replied. He loved the sound of Jared’s voice. He was so soft spoken. He had to find a way to get Jared to keep on talking. “Are you from here?” The question sounded lame to his own ears.

Jared smiled and Jensen’s heart wanted to flip out of his chest. _‘Fuck the man is gorgeous. Those dimples.’_

“I was born and raised here,” Jared answered. He didn’t elaborate.

Jensen nodded his head. He could see that Jared didn’t like being questioned. The other man’s body tensed up the moment he asked the personal question. Jensen knew he had to think quickly before Jared decided to leave. He opened his mouth to ask another question and his own eyes grew huge as he heard his own voice. “It’s still early, what do you say, let’s go and grab some coffee?”

Jared’s head snapped up again as he heard Jensen extending the invitation. “I’m sorry, no I can’t. I have to leave.” He scrambled to get up. He needed to get away.

Jensen could have kicked himself for his own stupidity. He knew Jared was skittish and then he opened his big mouth. _‘Fuck, it was no wonder he was still single.’_ “Listen,” he started. “I’m sorry. I know you don’t know me and this sounded so forward, but please just think about it. It doesn’t need to be now.”

Jared rubbed his jeans down, making sure there were no bits of grass or dirt covering his clothes. He couldn’t afford to show up dirty at the house. “Why would you want to have coffee with me?” He sounded confused.

Jensen shrugged his shoulders. “I need to know you’re okay.”

Jared lowered his eyes. He didn’t know how to respond to the kindness. It was too long ago that someone showed him kindness, maybe it’s a trap. Tom must be testing him. “I’m not interested. Please, leave me alone. I’m in a relationship, I’m quite happy.” He turned around and this time he didn’t look back as Jensen called out to him.

Jensen was left standing there dumbstruck at Jared’s last comment. He couldn’t understand why Jared would make such a remark. He looked at the direction Jared disappeared before turning around to head back home. He wouldn’t give up. He will come here again; hopefully he’ll find Jared here again. He needed to find him, to see him.

oo-0-oo

  
Jared sighed deeply as he neared the house and saw that Tom’s SUV was parked in the driveway. He checked out his clothes again and took of his shoes before he entered the house – into the eye of the storm.

“Where the fuck have you been?” Tom ranted, the alcohol splashing over the rim of the glass as he slammed it down.

“I just went for a walk,” Jared replied. He kept his eyes lowered, hoping to avoid another tongue lashing.

“Your mother was right. I take my hat off for that woman – I don’t know how she managed to raise you all by herself. You don’t give a damn for anyone but yourself.” Tom sneered. He loved bringing Jared’s mother into every conversation they had. _‘Fucked he missed her. She could ride his cock for hours.’_

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here when you returned. Would you like me to make you something to eat? I didn’t prepare dinner; you did mention this morning that you wouldn’t be home tonight.” Jared kept his voice low as he made his way over to the kitchen.

“What the fuck are you talking about? I told you I would be back tonight; we were supposed to go out for dinner tonight. I told you this morning we’re meeting clients for dinner; luckily I managed to make an excuse for you when you didn’t show up!” Tom yelled as he threw the tumbler against the wall, mere inches away from Jared.

Jared was speechless. He frowned. He could have sworn that Tom said he wasn’t coming home tonight. But maybe he was losing it, maybe Tom did tell him about the dinner. Tom had no reason to lie to him about that. “I’m sorry,” he said before he turned around to walk up the stairs. He didn’t even stop when Tom yelled his lasts words at him. He stunk he had to go and shower.

Tom smiled at Jared’s turned back. He could see the wheels turning in Jared’s head. It wasn’t going to be long now, just a few more pushes and he’ll be able to commit Jared to the loony bin and then all of Jared’s fortune would be his. He just needed to be a bit more patient.


	4. Chapter 4

As Chad entered the home he frowned when he saw Jensen seated just there were he left him the previous evening. “Your eyes are going to get glued to that screen. Did you not sleep last night?”

Jensen looked up, eyes red with the lack of sleep. “I found him, Chad, but then I fucked everything up. Hell, he looked so fucking vulnerable. “

Chad sighed. “Okay Jen, let’s get you some coffee and then you can start at the beginning.” Chad knew it wasn’t a good idea to supply Jensen with even more caffeine, but he also knew Jensen wouldn’t go and sleep, not before he got what he had to tell off his chest. He pulled Jensen up and guided him to the kitchen.

“So, start talking,” Chad said as he placed the coffee in front of his friend.

Jensen took a sip of the hot brew and pushed the mug away. His system was on a caffeine overload. He couldn’t take one more sip. He took a deep breath and then told Chad what happened the previous evening. “Damnit Chad, he was so shocked when I asked him out for coffee it looked like I electrocuted him. He then just bolted. I need to know that he’s all right.”

Chad placed his hand on Jensen’s shoulder. “He’ll be okay, don’t worry.” He didn’t voice his own concerns. He needed to talk to Chris about Jared.

oo-0-oo

  
Tom’s words were still running around in Jared’s head the following morning. He couldn’t believe that he’d forgotten about the dinner at the restaurant. He could have sworn that Tom didn’t tell him, but then he had a look in his daily planner and there it was – in his own handwriting. _‘Dinner with T/Mr. & Mrs. Cowen @ La Pentola Restaurant 19:00’_

Jared sat back and closed his eyes, he couldn’t even remember writing it in. _‘What the fuck is wrong with me?’_ He placed his hands over his face and tried to calm himself down. He was losing it. This wasn’t the first time something like this happened. Maybe he must talk to Dr. Morgan about this, but what if the doctor wants to commit him? He couldn’t allow this to happen, what about Tom’s image and his standing in the community?

He took some calming breaths and pushed himself up. He was late for work. Hopefully a day with the little creatures will calm him down. He couldn’t wait to get in his classroom to start the week afresh with the lively five year olds in his kindergarten class.

oo-0-oo

  
“Hey, what a nice surprise.” Chris smiled as he saw Chad waiting for him on one of the benches outside of the hospital.

“I was in the vicinity and thought that you would enjoy lunch with me,” Chad answered as he held up the bag with sandwiches and coffee.

“Sounds great,” Chris said and helped himself to one of the coffees. “What are you doing here?”

“Jensen is in the middle of writing his next chapter and he needed some more information on this place. He asked me to come and pick it up.” Chad explained. He didn’t tell Chris that he was the one who offered to come and collect the information. He needed to talk to Chris about Jared. This would be the perfect opportunity.

“Then I’m glad that Jensen send you.” Chris leaned back against the bench and closed his eyes.

“Was it a long day?” Chad sounded concerned.

Chris sighed. “Seeing Tom the other night made me think of Jared. I miss him. He was my best friend since we were four years old. When Tom arrived on the scene everything changed overnight. It’s been seven years, but I still miss him.”

“Don’t you have any contact with Jared?” Chad frowned, but at the same time couldn’t believe that Chris started to talk about Jared on his own.

Chris shook his head. “We see each other occasionally at the shops or maybe once in a blue moon at the theater. The problem is that Tom will always be there so we would just exchange greetings and then move on. Tom doesn’t see me in the same class as them so he doesn’t encourage Jared to be friends with me.”

“That’s silly. Jared is a grown man; surely he can pick his own friends?” Chad couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“If it was only so easy. You don’t understand.” Chris rubbed his face with his hands before he continued. “Did you know that at the age of six Jared was able to cook for himself? That’s the only way he got fed. I saw him making dinner for himself and his mother for the first time when we were nine years old. By dinner I mean the works, corn on the cob, mash potatoes, fried chicken – freshly made and salad. I came over to collect a book from him. He looked surprised when I asked him why he was doing the cooking. He was under the impression that all children had to cook. When I told him that it was the grownups work to feed him he pleaded not to say anything. He didn’t want to get his mother into trouble.”

Chad shook his head. He couldn’t believe what Chris was telling him. “What about his father?”

Chris sighed. “Jared’s father passed away when he was only about three years old. The Bitch, sorry, his mother, raised him alone after that. She controlled his whole life. He took care of her while she decided what he could do and what he couldn’t do. When Tom appeared on the scene she decided that he would be the perfect _“husband”_ to Jared. Between her and Tom they tried to indoctrinate Jared to believe that Tom was perfect for him. Jared wanted to be friends with Tom; Jared told me this himself, but nothing more. He stood up and told them this, there was a huge argument and the fucking Bitch got a heart attack and died. Jared was devastated. He believed that he was responsible for her death. Tom was there all the way and the next thing we knew they were in a relationship. Tom moved in and now he’s controlling Jared’s life like his mother did.”

Chad couldn’t believe what he heard. “So, Jared’s mother passed away in your senior year at school?”

“Yeah. The bitch collapsed the day after our prom. Jared nearly didn’t even write his finals. He didn’t want to eat, he didn’t sleep. I got him to come and stay at my parental place. He was a mess, but I got him to study and he did. Then, after the last paper, when we got out, Tom was there waiting for Jared. That same evening Jared moved back home. Then everything changed,” Chris answered. He could still remember how distraught Jared was over the death of his mother.

“The worst thing – Jared’s mother didn’t give a flying fuck about him. She had one boyfriend after the other. The whole town thought that Tom was her latest fuck toy before it came to light that he was actually interested in Jared.” Chris looked at his watch. His lunch was over. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to moan and bitch the whole time. Meet me for dinner; I’ll make it up to you.”

“Sounds like a good plan but come to Jensen’s place. He invited a few of the town’s people. I need someone to keep me sane,” Chad replied. He needed to talk to Chris again. He had to tell Chris how Jensen felt towards Jared. He needed to find out if this was a good idea for Jensen to become involved in Jared’s life.

“Okay, I’ll come after my shift is finished,” Chris responded before he leaned in and dragged Chad nearer, kissing him intimately before releasing him slowly. Both men smiled before parting ways.

oo-0-oo

  
Both Chad and Chris moaned as they saw Tom appear at the front door. “I didn’t know he was invited,” Chris said as he looked at Tom.

“He wasn’t. Excuse me for a second; I think it’s time for my bodyguard side to make an appearance.” Chad grinned. He hoped that Jensen would let him throw Tom out of the house.

Tom spotted the writer off in a corner talking to Doctor Morgan and he could feel the hairs rising on his neck. He hated the fucking doctor. He tried on numerous occasions to get Jared to stop seeing the man as his psychiatrist, but that’s one point Jared didn’t want to concede on. He put up a fake smile and walked towards the two men. He was just about to utter a greeting when he was stopped.

“Excuse me; may I see your invite please?” Chad asked; loud enough for Jensen to hear.

Tom looked flabbergasted. He heard about the party and decided to drop by, he was used to be welcomed everywhere, no one ever asked him for an invite. He smiled. “My dear Chad it’s me, Tom. Surely I don’t need an invite?” He smiled, hoping to charm Chad in letting him past.

“Yes, Mr. Welling I can see it’s you, but unfortunately this gathering is strictly by invite only.” Chad kept his voice light, still blocking Tom to get nearer to Jensen.

“It’s all right, Chad.” He could hear Jensen’s voice behind him and slowly Chad stepped away, but didn’t back off.

“Jensen, what a pleasure to meet you. You don’t mind me calling you Jensen do you?” Tom said as he shook Jensen’s hand. He could feel Chad’s eyes not leaving him for one second. _‘Fucking bodyguard.’_

Jensen shook the other man’s hand. “Sorry and you are?” He signaled to Chad to stand down. He had no idea why his friend was acting so out of character. He normally only acted in such a way when there was a thread towards Jensen.

“My name is Tom Welling. I’m a great fan of yours.” Tom smiled.

Chad could see the moment Jensen recognized Tom’s name. His whole posture changed. “Nice to meet you, it’s always a pleasure to meet a fan.” Jensen smiled, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes.

“The honor is mine, Jensen. I’m not here to crash your party, but as I told Chad the other night I wanted to invite you over for a small dinner party over at my place. Just to welcome you to the community. My partner and I would be honored to have you over,” Tom replied. He could still feel Chad’s eyes burning into his back.

“It sounds good, just come by and let me know when and we’ll make a plan. Now, please excuse me, I’ve got guests to attend to, Chad will show you the way out,” Jensen said as he started to walk away. He didn’t like the other man, but still he couldn’t afford to be rude.

Chad couldn’t help but to smile as Jensen dismissed Tom. Not saying a word he guided the other man to the front door standing there until Tom left the premises.

“What are you smiling about?” Chris asked as he saw the other man smile.

“Nothing much. Jensen showed Tom the door.” He took Chris’s hand to guide him through the guests. “I want to talk to you about something.”

“It sound’s serious,” Chris said as he walked behind Chad.

Chad didn’t answer but nodded. When they got outside he lead Chris around the back to the pool. As he took a seat on one of the pool chairs he dragged Chris down so that the other man was laying half across him.

“Are you sure you wanted to ask me something, or did you want to show me something?” Chris joked as he leaned in to take Chad’s mouth into a kiss.

“Both.” Chad answered before seeking entrance into Chris’s mouth. They nipped at each other, tongues battling for position in each other’s mouth. Chad’s hands moved lower edging Chris’s shirt up to place his hands on the other man’s skin. He could feel the muscles ripple beneath his palms and he traced Chris’s outline with his hands. He sighed as Chris pressed closer to him, both of them hard of need. Chris was grinding his hips into Chad’s making his intentions known.

Chad broke the kiss. “I think we must take this someplace else. Don’t want to share you with everyone.”

Chris nodded. “Good idea. Although I don’t think I’ll be able to walk far.” He placed Chad’s palm over his tenting jean.

“Don’t worry, it’s not far, I’ll take care of you,” Chad smiled as he pulled Chris up, both of them groaning as their engorged members begged for release.

oo-0-oo

  
“You wanted to talk to me about something?” Chris said as he was sprawled out across Chad’s chest. They were both still in bed relaxing.

Chad sighed but nodded his head. “You know that Jensen is not a freak or a stalker, right?”

Chris chuckled. “I know that, but what is this about?”

“Jensen saw Jared on the day of the book signing.” Chad told Chris what transpired between the two men. “Jensen was visibly upset when Jared stormed out. It was as if they made this weird connection and Jensen is convinced that Jared has haunted eyes and that Jared needs him. This is the actual reason why he bought this place. He needed to make sure Jared is all right.” Chad stopped and then added. “Please tell me you’re not freaked out about this.”

“It’s true,” Chris said as he stared at Chad.

“You’ve lost me Chris. I’ve just told you my employer and best friend has an obsession about a man that he has only seen once and all that you’ve got to say is that it’s true?” Chad sounded perplexed.

“Okay, don’t think I’m crazy but let me tell you this,” Chris started. “One year, Jared and myself went to a fair. On a dare from me Jared went to see an old woman who could read palms. She did the normal mumbo jumbo and told us a bunch of stupid things. But, then just before we left a young girl came into the tent. She climbed on top of Jared’s lap and she told him he would only be happy with the hawk and that he should believe and trust in the hawk. The old lady wasn’t impressed with her and chased the child away with a broom stick. Myself and Jared didn’t think anything about it and we didn’t even discussed it again. That is until a few years later. Jared mentioned it out of the blue. Remember I told you that Jared said he only wanted to be friends with Tom? He said to me that Tom wasn’t his hawk. So if you tell me that Jensen is here because he wanted to make sure Jared is all right, then I’ve got no problem with that. Jensen writing the Hawker series? That little girl said something that might be true.”

The two men stared at each other not knowing what to say until Chad broke the silence. “So, you’ve no objection if Jensen went after Jared?”

“I wouldn’t complain one second. Just be warned. If he messes Jared around, he’ll have to go through me, I’m not backing away this time.” Chris stated.

**Two weeks later…**

“Is everything ready for the dinner Jared? I don’t want any fuck ups, as what happened when Jensen and Chad came over.” Tom sneered as he looked over the rim of his glass towards the other man sitting across from him. When he received no answer he raised his voice and repeated his question.

Jared slowly nodded his head. He blushed when he heard Tom referring to the mess he made at Tom’s last dinner party. He didn’t know what was wrong with him. He didn’t want to, but his mind went back to the disastrous night just a week ago.

_“Jared is everything ready for the dinner with Jensen?” Tom asked as he walked into the kitchen._

_Jared nodded his head. “Yes everything has been arranged. I’ve checked it again. The menu is as you wanted it. I promise not to disappoint you.”_

_“You better not. I’ve heard that Jensen is looking at some investment opportunities. He would be a great asset to my portfolio if I can get him to invest with me.”_

_Jared didn’t answer, but just nodded his head. If he only knew then._

_Hours later he found himself sitting at the kitchen counter. He was busy with the final touches for the dinner party the following evening. He’d ticked off each and every step in his planner. He was ready. The only thing left was for the time to past to the following day._

_He was plucked out of his musings when he heard Tom’s voice at the door. He frowned as he heard other voices._

_“Sorry that we’re a bit early,” the voice said._

_“No, nothing to be sorry about. I’m actually running late. I was supposed to be at home hours ago but got held up myself, but do come in. I’m sure Jared is waiting for us.” Tom laughed as he pushed the front door open._

_Jared didn’t know what to do. In front of him stood a very visibly upset Tom and just behind him were Jensen and Chad. They were here for the dinner party. The dinner party that was for the following night, but apparently Jared screwed up again and it was for tonight._

_He didn’t know where to look. He was dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, walking barefoot. He wasn’t dressed to entertain guests._

_Tom was remarkably calm and took everyone out for dinner, but Jared heard it in stereo the minute they returned home. Tom was so angry that he ignored Jared for a whole week._

_Jared looked at his planner that night. He had the dinner clearly marked for the following night. He screwed up again. He was starting to believe Tom – he was fucking going crazy._

Jared’s head felt twice its size and his vision was blurred. “Everything is ready. I’ve made double sure of it,” he managed to reply.

“Good. I’m going out, don’t wait up for me.” Tom said as he dragged back his chair to get up from the table. He didn’t bother to thank Jared for the food, he never did. As he walked out he looked over his shoulder and smiled. He could see Jared was having trouble focusing. He made sure that Jared drank up all the wine he poured. He needed to make sure Jared was drugged completely for the next part of his plan. There was also some other business he needed to take care of.

Tom took his keys from the side table and headed to the door. He would go around the block once or twice and then he’ll come back. By then Jared would be nicely out of it and he could start with his master plan.

Jared tried to clear his vision by shaking his head. He wasn’t sure what was wrong with him. His vision kept on blurring, his head felt heavy and his tongue thick. He hoped that he wasn’t getting the flu; Tom would never let him live that down. He slowly managed to get up and gather the dishes to clean up.

In the kitchen Jared grabbed hold of the counter as the world swirled around him. He had to hold himself steady as the floor threatened to come closer and after a few moments of closing his eyes he managed to get himself upright and headed back to the dining room. He decided to go up to this room; he really didn’t feel well.

As he left the dining room he felt the floor rushing up to greet him and he pushed out with his hands, wanting to steady himself against the wall. Unfortunately his depth perception wasn’t working well and not only did he try to lean against the wall that was still more than an arm length away but he also misjudged the distance between him and the side table. When he collapsed, his head made contact with the corner and that send him to the floor. As he landed he could feel something running down the side of his face. He couldn’t understand what he was doing on the floor. Slowly he dragged his fingers over his head before turning his attention to his fingers. He looked dazed at the red substance covering his hand but even before he could comprehend what it was dark spots overtook his vision and send him down, his eyelids closing on their own accord. Still, the blood trickled down the side of his face, already pooling on the floor next to his head.

oo-0-oo

  
Tom cursed as he saw the prone figure of Jared lying on the floor. He didn’t think the useless fuck would end up sprawled out on the floor. Now he had to clean the fucking floor as well, but maybe he could use this to his advantage as well.

Slowly he walked over to the side cabinet before taking out a bottle of JD. Seeing that the bottle was just over half took it and walked over to where Jared was laying. He turned the other man’s head and saw that the bleeding seemed to have stopped. He didn’t bother to clean the wound, but proceeded to tilt Jared’s head as he forced the bottle between Jared’s lips. As he poured the alcohol down Jared’s throat he used his one hand to stroke Jared’s throat making sure that the reflex action kicked in so that Jared swallowed the fiery liquid. Making sure that he didn’t pour in too much he emptied the rest of the bottle over Jared before placing the empty bottle in Jared’s hand.

He left Jared there, making his way over to Jared’s bedroom where he retrieved the daily planner and replaced it with a similar one. Only then did he return back to the living room before taking out his cell phone. He took a deep breath and as the 911 operator answered he frantically pleaded and begged for help making sure that he sounded upset, near to a panic. His partner was passed out drunk on the floor with an open gash on the side of the head and he looked dead, please they needed to come quick.


	5. Chapter 5

“Jared, can you hear me? Come on, you need to open your eyes for me, Jared,” Doctor Steve Carlson said as he tried to get the young man to wake up. Jared has been admitted to hospital two days ago with a serious concussion and was yet to regain consciousness.

Jared could hear a voice calling to him from afar. It felt like he was moving in a long tunnel, everything around him had an echo. When something pressed on his sternum, he tried to move away, his limbs heavy, giving him difficulty. He must have done something right because the voice was encouraging him. Slowly he managed to open his eyes. He groaned as the harsh light of the room stung his sensitive eyes and he closed them up immediately.

“Sorry. Let me switch of the light.” He heard the same voice addressing him. “There, now you can open your eyes again.”

Jared had to think carefully what to do before he managed to open his eyes once more. He looked around and frowned slightly. “Where am I?”

“I’m Doctor Carlson. You’ve been admitted to hospital two days ago with a concussion.” The doctor explained.

Jared nodded slowly. It felt as if he’d been run over by a truck. “What happened?” He was drawing a blank.

“What is the last thing you remember?” Doctor Carlson asked as he quickly examined his patient.

“Don’t think I can remember anything, my head is killing me,” Jared groaned.

“Okay, we can fix that in a second.” He walked over to a medicine cabinet and filled a syringe with a clear liquid. “This will help.” Doctor Carlson pressed the plunger down and could see the almost instant relieve on Jared’s face as the drug did its job.

“Better?”

Jared nodded slowly. The raging headache was retrieving fast, he could almost breath normally without feeling as if his head was about to explode with every breath he took.

“You had us concerned, Jared. Your partner has been very worried about you,” Doctor Carlson said as he finished up with his examination.

“Tom?” Jared frowned.

“Yes. He enquired about you the whole time; he is here with every visiting hour. In fact, it’s almost visitation time; he’ll be here in a few minutes.”

Jared frowned again. He might have a concussion, which he might not know how he sustained, but he couldn’t believe Tom worrying over him. It was just not in Tom’s nature. “Do you know what happened to me doc?”

Steve looked at his patient. “Can’t you remember?”

Jared shook his head. “No, I think the last thing I remember is getting dinner ready, but I’m not even sure if it was on the same day.”

The doctor nodded his head. “Tom said he found you in the living room, you’ve hit your head on the side table. Can you remember anything like that?”

Jared lifted his hand and gently touched his head where it was covered by a plaster. He tried to remember but kept on drawing a blank. “No.” He looked up at the doctor standing next to his bed. “Why can’t I remember?”

“That’s a nasty hit you’ve got, Jared and with concussions there are normally some memory loss. Don’t worry too much about it. There is something else that I would like to talk to you about.”

Jared frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“Jared, Tom said that the reason you’ve hit your head on the side table is because you were under the influence of alcohol. When you’ve been admitted your blood was drawn. Your blood alcohol level was two and a half times over the legal limit, Jared. That’s consistent with the report of the paramedics that brought you in. You were still clutching an empty liquor bottle in your hand and the alcohol could be clearly smelled on your breath, you’ve also spilled it on your clothes.” The doctor explained, not taking his eyes of his patient to see his reaction on being confronted with this serious problem.

Jared slowly shook his head. “No, no. It can’t be. I don’t drink. I mean I’ll drink wine on occasions, but I don’t do alcohol. It can’t be it must be a mistake. Please doc, you’ve got to believe me.”

“Jared you need to calm down. You’re getting yourself worked up.” The doctor placed a calming hand on his patient’s shoulder. He had to get Jared to calm down, already the monitor was whining in warning.

Jared kept on shaking his head. “No, there must be a mistake. Please, there must be a mistake.”

“I’m sorry Jared there is no mistake.” Tom’s voice sounded up from the door. “Baby, it’s time you faced your problem. You’ve managed to hide it so well, hell, Baby you fooled me for so long. But you need help. First, when you tried to kill yourself and then seeing you lying there two nights ago made me realize this can’t continue this way. Please Jared you need help. You know you’ve got an alcohol problem.” Tom sounded devastated as he walked into the room.

“No Tom, no. What are you saying? You know it’s not true!” Jared begged as he tried to sit up, but was pushed back by the doctor.

“Calm down Jared. If you don’t then I’ll have to sedate you.” Steve could see that his patient’s vitals were erratic.

Jared turned away and for the first time he noticed the bars on the windows. He frowned. No hospital he knew had bars on the windows. His breath hitched and he turned his attention back to the doctor and Tom. “Where am I?” He sounded scared.

“You’re at St. Dymphna Hospital,” Tom answered.

_‘St. Dymphna’s?’_ Jared turned the name over in his head. “The loony hospital? I’m in the fucking mental hospital!” Jared screamed and tried to get off the bed. He couldn’t believe this. He had no idea what was going on but he had to get out of here and fast.

“Jared calm down.” Steve tried to calm his patient down again. He could see he was losing the battle and pressed the call button next to Jared’s bed. When the two beefy orderlies entered, they saw what was needed from them and moved over towards Jared.

As the orderlies entered, Jared knew he had to get away. He ripped at his IV line not even noticing the blood squirting out. He pulled the covers down and jumped out of bed. His legs wanted to give way, but he crunched on his teeth and moved forward. He wouldn’t be kept here, he wouldn’t allow this.

Jared searched franticly for a way out of the room and groaned inward as he saw that the only way for him to get out of the room was to go through the still advancing orderlies. He pulled himself up to his full height before storming at them. He managed to push one out of his way, but he then tripped over his own feet as a bout of nausea hit him and as he stumbled forward before the other orderly got hold of him. “NO, let me go, NO!” he screamed and fought with everything in him, but he was no match for the two men. They dragged him back to the bed, pinning him there and as he struggled, he could here Tom begging him to calm down, to let them help him. He tried to plead again but then he felt a pinprick on his arm, a warm feeling spreading through his body, he felt his eyes getting heavier. Jared heard himself whimper and felt the tears streaming down his face before darkness took hold of him, sending him into oblivion.

oo-0-oo

  
“Chris what’s wrong?” Chad asked as he saw that his lover was clearly upset.

Chris shook his head. He still couldn’t believe it. “I had a call from a mutual friend of Jared and I. Tom let him know that he and Jared will be away for at least a month. They were going on a holiday.”

Chad frowned. “What’s so bad about that?”

“It’s the silent auction fundraiser this weekend. Jared will never miss that. It’s the only charity event of the year that he’ll always attend. Nothing will stop Jared from attending. He also didn’t even let the school know that he wasn’t coming in the next month. Those kids mean the world to him.”

“Maybe it was in a spur of the moment thing.” Chad tried to reason with Chris.

“The only spur of the moment thing Tom Welling is capable of is jerking off in his own hand when he sees a twink, otherwise nothing is spur of the moment for that guy,” Chris replied dragging his hands through his hair. He couldn’t explain it but something felt wrong, he was sure that Jared needed him.

“Have you tried to phone Jared?” Chad asked as he pulled the other man closer to include him in a hug.

“I’ve not spoken to Jared on the phone for more than two years, but today I’ve tried to contact him ten times already. His phone goes to voice mail all the time. Chad, something is wrong. I can feel it.” Chris sounded frustrated but he also sounded scared.

“Maybe you should phone Tom?” Chad didn’t like the idea but it would be one way to establish what was going on.

“I did. He told me Jared didn’t want to talk to me and he then disconnected the call. I called again, his phone is off.” Chris explained. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Don’t worry. We’ll figure this out.” Chad frowned. He didn’t like the sound of this. Maybe he must do some digging on his own.

oo-0-oo

  
Jeff sighed as he looked at the clock for the hundredth time. Jared was late for their session and he was worried. It was unlike Jared to be late. He did try to call the young man but his call was directed to voice mail.

Jeff looked at the notes he made from their last session. Jared was so distraught.

_‘J’s clearly down spiraling again. Miss diarizing events, unexplained periods of not remembering what he did at home. Feeling frustrated with himself. Not being able to sit still for periods of time. Pacing, nervous energy. Eyes downcast, not making eye contact – at all. Time to be medicated? – Anti depressants, anti psychotics? Need to get J’s partner involved in sessions.’_

He did try to encourage Jared to ask Tom along for a session or two, but Jared refused. Making excuses, saying that Tom’s to busy.

Jeff’s made up his mind. He needed to act in the best interest of his patient. He was going to place Jared on some medication, just to up the balance in Jared’s life. He didn’t want to admit Jared but if things continued on this track, it could end up bad.

“Stacey, I’m heading out. Please cancel my next two appointments and reschedule them.” Jeffery informed his secretary as he picked up his keys before he headed out through his private entrance. He needed to go and check on Jared.

oo-0-oo

  
Jensen sighed as he got out of his vehicle. He looked at the lapidated building and shook his head. He couldn’t believe the difference between the private hospital and this State hospital. He needed some more information and this time he would only be getting it from this State Institution. _St. Dymphna’s_

As he entered the hospital, he looked around. Everything was run down. The walls were in desperate need of a new coat of paint; the tiled floors were stained and cracked. It was dirty. Jensen couldn’t help but to grimace.

He could see some patients walking around. They were not cared for. They looked filthy; some rocking violently back and forth, others staring at him as if he could be their next meal.

He was glad when he saw a doctor approaching him. “Mr. Ackles, I’m sorry to keep you waiting. I’m Doctor Carlson.” The doctor extended his hand and greeted Jensen warmly.

“No problem doctor, thank you for seeing me,” Jensen replied.

“Please, call me Steve. Now, you do realize that I’m not a psychiatrist or a psychologist. I’m a normal medical doctor – if you get something like that,” Steve added as he showed Jensen into an office.

Jensen nodded his head. “Yes, I understand that. I was informed that none of the psychiatrists or psychologists would be able to help me, but that I could talk to you and that you’d be able to assist me.”

“Good. So, what can I help you with?” Steve asked as he handed Jensen a cup of coffee. “I need to warn you, you can get addicted to this.”

Jensen smiled and took a sip. “This is fucking incredible.”

Steve laughed. “I told you so. It’s the only perk working here. I would work for free if they’d supply me with this for the rest of my life.”

“Maybe I must come and work here as well,” Jensen said as he took another sip of the almost orgasmic tasting coffee.

“It’s clear from the rundown state of the building that your budget is cut. I can assume that you’ve got a serious shortage on personnel as well?” Jensen asked.

“You’re right. As this is a State Institute our budget has been cut by more than half due to the poor economy. We are understaffed by at least twenty nursing staff and about fifteen doctors. The problem is our patients do not get less, their numbers keeps on increasing. We’ve admitted ten patients in the past three days alone.” Steve supplied the shocking reality to Jensen.

They chatted to each other until they heard a knock on the door. “Please excuse me,” Steve said as he stood up to answer the door. Jensen tried not to listen to the conversation. He could make out that one of the patients was distressed and Steve was the only doctor on duty who could prescribe a sedative.

“Make sure his bindings are not too tight Rose. I don’t want to cause Jared any more pain,” Steve ended the conversation before he turned back to Jensen. “I’m sorry. I have to go and check on one of our new patients. I’ll give you my number and you can call me if there is anything else I can help you with.”

Jensen nodded his head. He couldn’t get the patient’s name out of his head. _‘But what would Jared be doing here?’_ He knew Jared was on holiday with Tom.

“Thank you for your time,” Jensen greeted as he made his way out of the building. It was time he returned to the town of Dodge.

oo-0-oo

  
As he entered the room, Steve nodded his head at the head nurse before he turned his attention to the man on the bed. Although Jared was restrained, he kept on thrashing and trying to pull the restraints off.

“You need to calm down for me, Jared,” Steve said as he stepped up to the bed. This young man didn’t react to the request but tried to pull his arms lose. “Jared, look at me. Come on, don’t do this. I know you hate being sedated so calm down for me.” Steve tried again.

Jared didn’t answer but only pulled at the restraints again and screamed out in frustration as he failed to get free.

Steve had no choice. He took the syringe from the nurse and injected the man lying on the bed. When Jared slumped back, he softly brushed the bangs out of Jared’s face. He couldn’t help but to sigh.

As Jared calmed down Steve picked up his file to note the medication when he saw that Jared’s personal file was also there. He picked it up and started paging through it. What he saw didn’t make sense. There was no history of psychotic episodes. There was no indication that he was ever on any anti psychotic medicine. Then why was he classified as being psychotic? There was no blood work requested, no scans conducted. There was only one interview and that was the interview he himself did with Jared just after he regained consciousness. But still his file was clearly marked. He would be admitted as a long-term patient. He only then noted the extra medication prescribed by the head of the hospital. It was some serious shit. In most instants, it rendered the patient to a state of nearly being a zombie. They were unable to care for themselves, most of them not even being able to use the bathroom by themselves. This kind of medicine was normally just prescribed to dangerous patients. It didn’t make sense.

He took the file. He needed to speak to the head of the hospital. He needed to make sure that there was no mistake. Steve’s attention got drawn away from the file as another patient started screaming in the hallway and Steve rushed off to assist the nursing staff, the file forgotten at the end of the bed.

oo-0-oo

  
**Three weeks later…**

“Jared, can you hear me?” The doctor across from Jared asked. When he received no answer, he made a note before turning his attention back to his patient.

“Jared? Come on boy, look at me.” The doctor smiled and scratched another note. The medication has done its job and it’s done it well.

“Okay Jared, I want you to listen to me and answer me okay? Can you do that for me?” He picked up Jared’s chin to let the young man look into his eyes. “You’re one drooling mess aren’t you?” The doctor took Jared’s t-shirt and wiped the drool from Jared’s mouth.

“So, let’s start this session. Jared, can you remember what we talked about last time? Can you remember how you agreed that you hurt Tom and that you wanted to kill him?” The doctor kept on prodding until Jared grunted out a barely audible yes.

“That’s good. And you still feel anger towards him is that right?”

Jared looked at the doctor before him. He didn’t know how he knew it was a doctor but on a certain level, he did. He wished he could make more sense about what was going on around him. Sometimes, like now, he could almost think for himself although he could barely speak, he grunted more, but it seemed that he was doing the right thing because the doctor kept on smiling at him. So, he just kept on grunting.

He only lived for the moment. He knew some of the faces around him by sight. If certain faces appeared, it was time to be fed. Others meant he would be bathed. One face meant he would be wheeled out of his room and placed here where he was talked to and he could grunt. The doctor liked it if he grunted. If he only could understand what the doctor was saying.

Jared turned in his mind again. He loved looking at the wall. Sometimes the wall would whisper to him. He loved it. A green spot appeared in front of him and Jared reached out. It was one of his little friends. He tried to grab hold of his friend but he moved to fast. Jared moaned in frustration.

The doctor could see the moment he lost Jared and smiled. _‘Good, you’re doing so well on your medication. No court would ever find you capable of handling your own affairs ever again. Tom would be pleased.’_

As the orderly took Jared away, the doctor took out his phone and made a call. “It’s done. You can fetch the report to give it to the lawyers. Yes, Jared Padalecki’s fortune belongs to you; that’s now minus my cut, of course.”


	6. Chapter 6

“What do you mean he’s not going back, it’s his whole life?” Chris yelled as he paced up and down holding his cell against his ear. “I can’t believe it. Tracy, are you sure, was that the entire message?” He nodded and then ended the call before he turned back to Chad.

“Jared resigned from his work. He’s not going back,” Chris said as he slumped down next to Chad.

Jensen was seated across from them. Both Chad and Chris could see that he was worried as well. “Did he say when they will be returning from holiday?” Jensen asked.

Chris shook his head. “Tracy said it was just a short message that said he was resigning. He didn’t mention when they would be back.” He felt so drained. He tried each and every day to phone Jared, but still the phone went on voice mail, the latest message he received was that the mailbox was full. He was glad that Jensen knew what was going on.

“Don’t worry, Chris. Jared and Tom will be back by the end of the week. There will be a logical explanation for everything.” Chad tried to get Chris to calm down.

“I hope so Chad.” He sounded tired.

oo-0-oo

  
Jeffrey stewed as he paced up and down. This was the seventh hospital he phoned and he still had no answers. As he paced he remembered what happened when he went to look for Jared.

 _He knocked on the door for the third time when he heard a voice behind him. “They are not here.” Behind him stood an elderly lady. It was clear that she didn’t belong in this area. She was one of the many bag ladies walking the streets._

_“Do you know where they are?” Jeff asked._

_“There was an ambulance late last night. The tall boy was taken away on a stretcher,” she answered._

_Jeff felt the color leaving his face. He couldn’t believe what he heard. “Do you know what happened?”_

_She shook her head. “No, I just know the rude one left the house and came back a while later. It was quiet and then the ambulance came. I saw them take the sweet boy. The rude one chased me away but I came back. I saw him bringing out a bag and then he left. I’ve not seen any one of them again. I hope the sweet boy is all right.”_

Jeff was pulled out of musings when the phone was answered on the other side. He quickly repeated his request and just sighed in frustration when he received the same answer. There was no patient with such particulars in the hospital.

He didn’t want to think about it but maybe he must phone the morgue. Maybe Tom was so devastated that he couldn’t handle what happened to Jared and that’s way he didn’t let anyone know yet. He sat with his hands in his hair when Jim entered. He couldn’t even look up.

“I gather that you sill had no luck in finding Jared?” Jim asked as he stepped closer to his partner.

“Nothing. Not one hospital in this whole fucking county has any record of him being admitted. Fuck it ,Jim it’s as if the boy disappeared from this earth.” He sighed. “Where the fuck is he?”

“Have you tried to contact his boyfriend?” Jim asked as he pulled Jeffery closer.

“Yeah, I tried to phone him but his phone is also off. I’ve left messages,” Jeff said.

“What are you going to do next?”

“I don’t know. I really have no clue. I thought of phoning the morgue.” Jeff sounded desperate.

“I know it’s been three weeks, but don’t give up. Have you spoken to Chad? Did he not, at one stage, mention that he and Jared were friends?” Jim suggested.

“I did. He doesn’t know either. He is also looking for Jared,” Jeff replied.

“What about mental institutes?” Jim asked. He doesn’t know why he thought of that idea. But he knew it was worth a try.

Jeff groaned. “I’ve been putting it off for a week, but maybe you’re right. I’ll start phoning them.”

oo-0-oo

  
Jared stared out of the window but he wasn’t taking in the scene. His attention was fixed on a small child running on the grass a few meters away from his parents. For a second Jared wished he could pick the child up and hold him close. He saw an image flash before his eyes but in his drugged infused mind the meaning was lost to him. His gaze left the child and he smiled, drool dripping down his chin. When he saw an ant walking across the window pane he use his finger to trail behind the ant, hurrying the small insect on until he squashed it down, smearing it with his finger on the pane. He kept on repeating the same motion over and over until he heard someone calling his name, or what he thought was his name. He knew most of the people around him referred to him as Jared, but he wasn’t sure if that indeed was his name. Slowly he turned around and looked at the man standing before him.

Jared frowned. He could see that the man belonged here. He smelled like this place and he had on a white coat. Knowing what is expected of him he made his way over to his bed and sat down. When the man didn’t follow him Jared tilted his head but soon lost interest in the man and started tracing the patterns on his comforter. When the man addressed him again he looked up. When he saw the syringe in the man’s hand he started to whimper, but didn’t pull back. He didn’t know what he has done wrong, but knew he had to keep still. It hurt more if he tried to get away. As the drug entered his system he could feel his eyes getting heavier and soon he fell backwards on to the bed. He didn’t feel when he was loaded on a gurney or taken out of his room.

oo-0-oo

  
Steve looked at the sleeping man in the bed across from him. He still couldn’t believe what he did. He removed – no, he kidnapped a mentally disturbed patient from a secure mental facility and was currently hiding him in this dilapidated one bedroom apartment that he was renting under a false name. Talk about crazy.

As he started at Jared the past week’s happening replayed itself in front of him.

_He was so busy at the hospital that he’d totally forgot about Jared and what he had seen in his file. It was only two days later that he remembered again. By that time the personal file was long removed and Jared was placed over to the maximum security level. Steve couldn’t get access unless he was called in for a sick patient. He did however have friends among the orderlies and he questioned them about Jared. All of them agreed, Jared didn’t belong there but there wasn’t a thing they could do about it. He heard them talking about how the medication was taking a toll on Jared that the once aggressive man who didn’t want to accept that he had a problem stopped fighting them, but turned into himself. Jared quickly lost control over reality._

_Steve was kept abreast of Jared’s medication and he made careful notes about it. The levels were totally wrong. What shocked him more was when he was informed that Jared was receiving electroconvulsive therapy, at least once a week. There wasn’t a thing in Jared’s behavior that would’ve called for that. He couldn’t keep quiet and decided to confront the chief of the psychiatric staff and Jared’s personal doctor himself._

_It took him more than a week to build up enough courage to do it. He was however not prepared for what he saw in that office. Hoping that the two men didn’t see him he slowly made his way back to the stairwell and descended it quickly before locking himself inside his office. Dr. McGregor was kneeling in front of Tom Welling clearly sucking the other man’s cock. Steve knew there and then that he needed to get Jared out of there._

Steve looked over at the bed when Jared started to groan. Quickly he went to the bed and soothed the younger man down. It was too early to sedate him again and although he didn’t want to do it he knew he had no choice. Until he could find a way to help Jared properly and until Jared trusted him, he had to keep him sedated. Steve just hoped that Jared would become better as the drugs started clearing out of his system.

Steve didn’t know why, but he didn’t want to contact the authorities. He knew should he do that Jared would be taken back, at least until his case was properly evaluated. Steve knew the system and he knew that would take weeks. Jared wouldn’t come out of that place ever again. Steve thought of the Charleston Asylum. It was a privately owned hospital and a hospital that came highly rated.

Maybe if he could convince the authorities that an independent evaluation should be done on Jared he could get him in at the Charleston Hospital. There was only one problem. As soon as he handed Jared over Steve knew he will be locked up and no one would listen to what he had to say. He knew that the handwritten notes that he had on the medication that Jared received wouldn’t be enough to convince anyone on what he saw. Hell, he’s not even sure if he indeed saw Dr. McGregor cock sucking Tom Welling. He just wished he gave more attention to Jared’s case or at least had a proper look at his file. There must be someone that he could call, that would be able to help Jared.

He faced one last problem as well. After what he has done he knew he wouldn’t be able to return to work; his resignation letter already on Dr. McGregor’s reception table. Steve prayed that no one would put two and two together and came looking for Jared with him.

oo-0-oo

  
Tom was fuming as he got out of his vehicle and stormed up towards his home. Well, technically it was still Jared’s family home, but who took note of technical things like that. He slammed the front door shut and with one hand he swiped the side table clean. He still couldn’t believe it. Everything was in order, it was all his for the taking but then Jared Padalecki once again had to come and fuck it all up.

He still couldn’t believe that a hospital could lose a patient. _‘How the fucking hell do you lose a 6’4’’ man?’_ Tom was going to try and use it to his advantage. He already contacted the authorities, spinning them a story on how abusive Jared was towards him, but that he never laid charges against Jared because he knew Jared needed help.

He knew for a fact that the whole police department was looking for Jared. He was scared that Jared might be coherent enough to tell them what had happened, but the useless McGregor promised him that even without his meds Jared wouldn’t be able to comprehend what was going on around him for at least a month, which was mainly due to the shock therapy Jared received. McGregor made sure Jared’s circuits were fried properly.

_‘I wonder how long does it take for the court to declare someone dead?’_ Tom thought as he packed the last of his things into a duffle bag. He had to get back to McGregor’s place. He had a weeping boyfriend’s part to play. He smiled at the thought of all the attention he would attract.

Tom sighed as he thought of the one thing he still needed to do. He needed to inform that fucking prick of a Christian Kane that he’s friend has gone off the deep end. He didn’t want to but he had no choice. He knew Christian would do everything is his power to find Jared and finding Jared was what Tom wanted, needed. Jared needed to be put back on his meds – that would be the best for all of them. He smiled softly to himself; he had to go and do a performance of a life time.

oo-0-oo

  
Jensen paced up and down. Jared and Tom were supposed to be back from holiday two days ago, but they have yet to come back. Jensen knew that Chris was ready to climb the walls out of angst and he himself wasn’t far behind. He could still picture Jared when he saw him the last time…

 _“Sorry that we’re a bit early,” Jensen said as he and Chad got out of his vehicle the same time Tom got out of his._

_“No. Nothing to be sorry about. I’m actually running late. I was supposed to be home hours ago but got held up myself, but do come in. I’m sure Jared is waiting for us.” Tom laughed as he pushed the front door open._

_Jensen could see past Tom’s shoulder and for a second he frowned. He could see Jared seated at the kitchen counter, clearly not prepared for guests showing up at his door. Jensen could swear that he saw a flash of fear in Jared’s eyes but then it was gone._

_He greeted Jared friendly before he turned back to Tom. “Your boyfriend stood long in that cue for my autograph; I hope you’re enjoying the book.” Jensen knew he was putting Tom on the spot. He didn’t forget that Chad told him what happened at the restaurant when Tom met up with the other two men._

_Tom looked embarrassed as if he was caught in the act but Jensen had to give him credit, he recovered beautifully. “Yes, he did. I love that about him. He does the small things in life for me.” Tom hugged Jared close._

_At the restaurant both Chris and Jensen tried to engage Jared into conversations, but the other man stayed aloof. He only spoke when someone addressed him personally and he kept on looking over at Tom as to make sure he was behaving correctly. Tom on the other hand was ignoring Jared outright. He didn’t even look in his direction the whole evening; instead he fixed his sole attention on Jensen. Jensen had to grind on his teeth on more than one occasion as Tom flirted with him openly. He could feel how embarrassed Jared was with Tom’s behavior._

_Jensen was glad when the evening drew to a close. He felt sorry for Jared and he knew that he had to get Jared away from Tom. He knew that Jared’s relationship with Tom wasn’t a healthy one. It was one relationship that needed to be ended sooner rather than later._

_If he only acted sooner…_

“Jensen?” Chad called for the third time. He could see the wheels turning over and over in his best friend’s mind. “Jensen?”

Jensen turned around when he heard Chad called to him. “Sorry. I was thinking.”

“I can see that. I’ve just got a call from Chris. He needs us to come over to his place. Apparently Tom dropped by to see him,” Chad replied as he started walking to the front door. Chris sounded upset. He hoped Tom was still there, he had a few things to say to the fucking creep.

“What? Where were they? Is Jared back as well?” Jensen called out as he started to run after Chad.

“Chris didn’t say. Only said we must come over to his place.” Chad got in behind the wheel and started the vehicle before driving off.

oo-0-oo

  
Chris paced up and down as he tried to get Tom’s words out of his head. He still couldn’t believe what the fucking prick told him. He wouldn’t believe it, never. Once again Chris looked at his watch, he wished that Chad would hurry up, he needed the other man’s touch and he needed to be reassured. His right hand throbbed with pain. He knew for a fact that at least one of his fingers was broken, but he wouldn’t complain. He should’ve pummeled Tom into the ground instead of just decking him once. Fuck, it felt good when his fist caught Tom square on the jaw sending the other man flying backwards onto the ground.

Chris didn’t want to think about what Tom told him but the words kept on repeating over in his head.

_“I should’ve told you all a long time ago, but I was so scared.” Tom sighed and looked around as if he was in fear. “Jared.” He took a calming breath before he continued. “Jared assaulted me. He has a drinking problem.”_

_“What the fuck, Tom? Do you think that I’m going to believe you for one second?” He growled as he pushed Tom against the wall. “You’re forgetting one thing, I’ve know Jared since we’ve been four years old. He doesn’t drink. He would never assault you. Stop telling such lies.”_

_Tom hissed in pain as the other shoved him hard. He lowered his hands and pulled at the hem of his shirt, lifting the fabric up to show Chris the healing bruises. “He would always assault me on my body. He made sure no one else could see the marks. This only happened when he was drunk. I’m sorry Chris, I know you don’t want to believe me, but it’s true. Jared has a problem. I had him committed to a psychiatric hospital. He needed help.”_

_“I don’t believe you. Why are you here in any case? Why are you telling me this; what about your image?” Chris asked as he moved away from the other man._

_“Jared managed to run away from the hospital. He may contact you. Please, I’m begging you that should he come to you, please phone me. I just want to help him. Please Chris,” Tom sounded sincere._

_Chris shook his head. “No. I don’t believe this. Get out of my house.” He shoved Tom against the wall, wanting the man to get out._

_“You’re just like Jared. You think violence can solve everything.” Tom sneered. He didn’t see as Chris turned on him but felt the shocking blow against his jaw._

_“I might be violent, but Jared is not. You know that. I don’t know what you’re up to Tom, but I will not let you get away with it. Now, fuck off, I don’t want you near me.” Chris didn’t wait for an answer but slammed the door shut in Tom’s face._

Chris was brought back to reality when there is a knock at his door. “Chris?” Chad enquired as he knocked. He needed to know if his boyfriend was all right. He was about to knock again when Chris opened the door.

“What’s wrong, you look like hell?” Chad asked and pulled Chris into his embrace.

Chris hissed as his broken hand got pressed between their bodies. Chad pulled away and took Chris’s hand that he clutched against his body. “What the hell? This finger is broken, what happened Chris?”

“I decided it was time that I stood up for Jared and Tom was on the receiving end.” He smiled softly. Chris was glad that Chad was there. He sighed and pulled his hand out of Chad’s grip. “I need to tell you what happened.” He turned around and looked at Jensen.

“We need to find Jared and you need to take him away from here to somewhere Tom Welling will never find him again.” Seeing the confusion on Jensen’s face Chris started relaying what happened between him and Tom.

“Tom said Jared has run away from the mental hospital. We need to find him, please. Before Tom finds him first,” Chris pleaded. He had a bad feeling about all of this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Two weeks later…**

_“You’re a disgrace to me Jared. I didn’t raise you like this. How can you do this to me? I’ve given you everything in life. Why can’t you be like Tom? He’s such a sweet boy. You’ll never get a better husband then him. You must thank the heavens for sending him on your way.”_

_The dream changed, a man was standing at a door…“I’m sorry Jared there is no mistake. Baby, it’s time you faced your problem. You’ve managed to hide it so well, hell, Baby you fooled me for so long. But you need help. You tried to kill yourself. Jared, you need help.”_

Jared moaned in his sleep. The strange woman kept on making her appearance. He didn’t know who she was. He wished he knew who the man was, he sounded so hurt. He didn’t want the man to be hurt. He wondered when he tried to kill himself, maybe that’s way he can’t wake up, maybe he’s dead, but that wouldn’t explain the voice that he could hear speaking to him, but every time he tried to concentrate on the voice, to pull himself to the surface he would feel the pin prick that would send him back into oblivion.

Jared concentrated again. Someone was talking to him again. It was the same voice he has heard before. He turned his head in the direction of the voice.

“It’s okay Jared, you’re safe. It’s only a dream.” The voice soothed him and Jared started to relax. “Are you ready to wake up Jared?” The voice asked him and Jared could feel a hand brush his hair out of his face. The hand on his head wasn’t taken away, but was kept there as to sooth him down. Slowly Jared opened his eyes.

“Yeah, how you feeling?” The voice asked and Jared frowned slightly. He knew he should answer, but the words in his head were all gibberish and he was unable to put them in the correct sequence. He looked around and frowned again as he came to realize that he didn’t know where he was.

“Relax, you’re safe,” Steve soothed Jared as the man on the bed started to get himself work up. Already his breathing was shallow and he was thrashing on the bed.

Jared whimpered and tried to get himself up. He didn’t know what was going on around him. Nothing seemed familiar. He didn’t understand what was going.

“Come on Jared, you need to relax for me. I don’t want to sedate you again; it’s time you started becoming more awake,” Steve said as he kept on dragging his hand through Jared’s long bangs. “Come on Jared, take deep breaths for me and relax,” Steve said as he started breathing with Jared. He smiled as he saw Jared mimicking his actions. “There you go. Keep on breathing with me, you’re doing well.” He kept on encouraging Jared until Jared’s breathing evened out.

Jared liked to listen to the man’s voice. He must have been doing something right because the man kept on talking softly to him, smiling every now and then.

“You must be thirsty. Would you like something to drink?” Steve asked as he saw Jared keep on dragging his tongue over his lips.

Jared tried to answer, but groaned in frustration as the words refused to make themselves known to him. He sighed and then tried to answer again. “Please.” His voice sounded strange to his ears.

“Here, let me help you,” Steve replied as he moved closer to Jared to help him sit up a bit straighter. “I know your voice sound strange. It is just because you’ve not used it for a while and your throat must be parched,” Steve smiled as he saw the frown lines disappear from Jared’s forehead as he explained things to him.

Making sure that Jared didn’t drink too much water at a time Steve felt relieved that Jared was starting to wake up. He could see that Jared was already fighting hard to keep awake. He didn’t expect Jared to remain awake for much longer, but at least it was a start. He was even more impressed that Jared managed to answer his question. He wasn’t sure if Jared would be able to give a meaningful answer to his question. Not with the way in which Jared was medicated up to two weeks ago.

Steve placed the cup of water next to the bed and gently lowered Jared down into a more comfortable position. “Don’t fight against the sleep Jared. Your body needs the rest.”

Jared wanted to object, he didn’t want to sleep; the bad woman would be there waiting for him. He didn’t want to see her, he was scared of her. He tried to fight, but his eyes grew heavy and soon they closed on their own accord and didn’t open again.

Steve took Jared’s vitals and noted it down carefully. He sighed in relieve when he noted that the low grade fever that Jared presented two days ago seemed to be releasing its hold over him.

oo-0-oo

  
“I’ve got something!” Jensen yelled out at Chad and Chris who were seated outside. Jensen took the news article and walked over to his friends. “Listen to this… _‘Police around the Towson district is still searching for the missing patient Jared Padalecki, who disappeared more than two weeks ago from the St. Dymphna Hospital. This State Institute is once again in the news after the head of the hospital – Dr. Anthony McGregor was found dead in his motor vehicle which was abandoned along route 72. Police are treating the scene as one of suspected foul play._

_The police are also looking for a Dr. Steve Carlson, who according to sources inside the State Hospital resigned on the same day as Jared Padalecki disappeared. Nothing was heard from either of them again. The public is once again reminded that Mr. Padalecki is considered to be unstable and a danger to the public. Any information regarding Mr. Padalecki or Dr. Carlson should be given through to…’_

Jensen sighed as he saw the blank looks he got from his two friends. “Wait, let me start over. When I went to the Dynphna Hospital I met with Doctor Carlson. He was the one who gave me more information on the hospital and while we were busy talking a nurse came in and I heard him telling her to make sure that Jared’s bindings were not too tight because he did want Jared to injure himself. I didn’t think further of it but now it makes sense; Steve was talking about our Jared.”

Chad had to smile when he heard Jensen referring to Jared in that manner. “I’m sorry to burst you bubble my friend, but that doesn’t bring us nearer to where Jared might be.”

“I disagree. I can bet you now that this Doctor Carlson knows something about Jared. He sounded so concerned and I can’t believe that it’s a mere coincidence that he resigned and disappeared on the same day as Jared.” Jensen sounded excited. It was the major breakthrough they’ve been hoping for.

“Okay, let’s say you’re right and this Steve character knows where Jared is, how does that help us? We still don’t know where they are.” Chris sounded frustrated.

“I’ve got Steve’s cell number. We can use the GPS to trace them.” Jensen smiled. He couldn’t help but to feel that they were on the right track.

Chris shrugged his shoulders. “We’ve got nothing to lose, why not.” He looked at Chad, hoping that his boyfriend will agree to this.

Chad saw that he wasn’t going to win this battle and nodded his head. “Okay, let’s do this.” He wasn’t surprised when Chris grabbed him around the waist and started kissing the living hell out of him. “Wow, and what do I get if we find them?” He grinned as he pulled Chris closer in his embrace.

“Anything you want,” Chris answered, grinning from ear to ear.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep baby,” Chad answered softly before pulling away. He would’ve loved to sit and kiss Chris senseless, but he had a missing doctor and friend to find.

oo-0-oo

  
**Two days later…**

Steve bolted upright as Jared’s screams pierced the night. Quickly he made his way over to where Jared was thrashing on the bed. “Come on Jared, it’s just a dream, come on buddy, you need to wake up for me.” Steve tried to sooth the other man down but nothing seemed to work. He knew he had to get Jared to calm down before the neighbors started to complain; especially the nosy bitch in the corner apartment. “Shh, Jared.” Steve tried again but he knew he didn’t catch this nightmare in time. He took the syringe from the side of the bed. “Sorry, Jared.” Slowly he pressed the plunger down sending the drug into Jared’s system. With a sigh he noticed that Jared calmed down as the sedative took effect.

He brushed the sweaty bangs from Jared’s face and dragged his fingers through his own hair. Things were slowly starting to fall apart. Where first thought that Jared was making progress he was no longer certain of that fact. Jared may be more aware of his surroundings, but was still in the grip of the medication handed out to him. Steve also had a feeling that the results of the shock therapy were also making itself known.

Steve knew he wouldn’t be able to get anymore sleep so he took note of Jared’s vitals and shook his head. The freaking fever was back with a vengeance. He noted that Jared’s temperature has risen yet again within the last four hours. It didn’t look good. He knew for a fact that the high temperature was also a leading factor contributing to the nightmares.

His supply of drugs to help Jared was running low. He didn’t think that Jared would be so far gone. He’d misreckoned himself with the severity of the drugs given to Jared. He had a feeling that Jared had more drugs pumped into his system then what was even reported to him by the orderlies on the secure ward. Steve was aware of the fact that Jared needed more medical help then what he was able to give him. He had no choice; he had to hand Jared over. He thought of lying to say he found Jared alongside the road but knew he couldn’t do that.

He needed to get Jared more professional help. Once again his mind drifted to the Charleston Asylum. He knew Jared would get the help that he desperately needed. He run his hands over his face and can’t help but winch as he rubbed a bit too hard over his swollen eye; the one that came with compliments of Jared yesterday.

Jared was starting to remember certain things, unfortunately for Steve – it was all the wrong things. He remembered Steve as the doctor who first sedated him and since that memory surfaced Jared had became violent. He no longer trusted Steve and actually whimpered when Steve would approach him. It made things difficult for both of them; hence they were back to the sedating part. Steve had no choice. He was scared that Jared would injure himself. He knew that Jared still didn’t completely comprehend what was going on around him. He still had difficulties in expressing himself; not able to talk in complete sentences. That alone frustrated Jared even more.

Steve did notice one thing. Jared loved being read to. He could calm the other man down by reading to him. It didn’t matter what he read as long as his voice continued to flow naturally.

Steve took out his phone and scrolled down his contacts list. He was glad to realize that he still had Doctor Jim Beaver’s number. He would phone him in a few hours and arrange to see him. He would make sure Jim was up to date on everything and then he’ll hand himself over to the police.

oo-0-oo

  
Jeffrey looked over at his partner sitting behind the wheel driving like mad to meet up with a doctor Steve Carlson. “Tell me again, how do you know this doctor Carlson and what does he want from you?”

Jim placed his hand on Jeff’s thigh and smiled. “He was one of my students a few years back. He’s a good man.”

“If he’s so good then why does he want you to meet out here in a rundown part of town without telling you what it’s about?” Jeff didn’t like this at all. That was the reason why he insisted in coming with.

“He said it was important. I know for a fact that he’ll never ask me to come out here if it wasn’t an emergency. Steve’s that kind of guy you can trust. He’ll go the extra mile for his patients. If he needs my help then I’ll give it to him,” Jim replied. He wouldn’t admit to Jeff that he had a bad feeling about this as well. He hoped that Steve was okay.

“If you say so, but I’m not staying in the car alone, I’m coming with.” Jeffrey leaned over and placed a gently kiss on Jim’s temple.

“I wouldn’t dream of letting you stay alone, you’re my hero. I need you next to me.” Jim joked and smiled when Jeff rolled his eyes.

As they stopped across from the apartment Jeff speaks up again. “Are you sure this is the right address? I know young doctors don’t get paid much, but even this is a bit dodgy for a doctor.”

Jim nodded his head. “It’s the right place. Come on, the sooner we do this the sooner I can get you naked and into my bed.”

Jeff laughed. “Who said I wanted to get naked or get into your bed?”

Both of them exited the vehicle and entered the apartment building, unaware of the man that was watching them from the shadows.

oo-0-oo

  
Chad jogged back to the vehicle and got inside. “There is movement in the apartment, but I couldn’t see who it was.” He was still a bit piss off that Jensen and Chris decided to come along. He wasn’t sure what the position was inside of the apartment and he didn’t want to put either man at risk.

“Okay, so what do you want to do next?” Jensen asked.

“What I want to do and what the two of you want me to do is totally different from each other.” Chad mumbled, but then turned towards Jensen. “I’ll go and see if I can get him to open up. If I can find out if Jared is there then we can take it from there. You two will stay put in the vehicle.”

Chris wanted to object, but when he saw the look in Chad’s eye he remained silent. “Just be careful,” he replied instead.

“I will.” Chad got out of the vehicle and jogged back to the block of apartments. He has already decided to gain entry into the apartment by asking for assistance since his vehicle allegedly broke down and his cell wasn’t working.

Chad was about to enter the apartment block when he stopped dead in his tracks. A few yards in front of him walked Doctors Jeffrey Dean Morgan and Jim Beaver. Chad frowned and kept to the shadows. He had no idea what was going on. For one second he didn’t know what to do before he decided to press forward. He couldn’t understand what the doctors were doing here, but he intended to find out – especially if they actually knew that Jared was being kept here and failed to report it.

oo-0-oo

  
Steve paced up and down every now and again looking out of the window to see if he could spot doctor Beaver. He had summarized everything he had on Jared and the medication that was administered to him. He made professional notes on Jared’s condition since he brought him here.

He turned around as he heard Jared moving on the bed. He had managed to get Jared’s fever down about an hour ago. Jared was dressed in fresh sweat pants and a loose t-shirt. He had to sedate Jared again as Jared become agitated when Steve gave him a sponge bath.

Steve walked towards the bed and soothed Jared down again. “It’s okay Jared. You’re going to be all right. You’ll get the correct medical attention you need within a few hours. I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you the first time you told me you don’t belong at the hospital.” Seeing that his soothing wasn’t helping he picked up the book lying next to the bed and started reading for Jared. Within minutes the man on the bed calmed down and slept peacefully further.

When Steve heard the knock on the door he placed the book down and after quickly making sure that Jared was all right he went and answered the door.

“Doctor Beaver, thank you for coming,” Steve greeted and stepped aside to let the other man in.

“Steve, this is Doctor Jeffrey Morgan, my partner.” Jim indicated to Jeff.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you sir,” Steve replied as Jeff greeted him.

Jim who was never a man to mince his words turned to Steve. “So boy, you want to tell me what’s going on?”

Steve nodded and indicated to the two men to take a seat. “I never intended to harm him. I only wanted to help him, but I’m so totally out of my league. He needs more medical care then what I can provide at this stage. I’m not even sure if he was ever supposed to be admitted. No, wait, that’s not correct. What I meant to say was that he never should’ve been admitted.” Steve paced up and down. He was aware of the fact that he was rambling.

“Wow, boy, calm down. You’re not making any sense.” Jim led Steve over to the couch and sat him down. “Why don’t you start at the beginning?”

Steve took a calming breath. “Hell Jim, you’re so going to be disappointed in me. I know I’m going to lose my license to practice, hell, I will most likely go to prison for this, but you know what, I’ll do it again.”

“Steve, whatever you’ve done it can’t be that bad. Just tell us what happened,” Jim asked again.

“I kidnapped a patient and have been trying to care for him on my own for the past three weeks.” Steve looked up into the shocked face of his mentor.

“Why the hell would you do that Steve?” Jim sounded confused.

“I had to Jim. When he was first brought in I was informed that he had tried to commit suicide and that he had some violent tendencies. He assaulted his partner on various occasions; he had a drinking problem and he was behaving out of character. His personality has changed over the past few months. There was enough information in his file for him to be committed,” Steve started to explain.

“That doesn’t explain why you kidnapped him,” Jeff stated. He was trying hard to keep his anger under control.

Steve nodded. “I found out that the drugs that were administered to him were incorrect. I know, I’ve got limited experience in all of the psychotic drugs, but the dosages were off the charts. I also found out that he was receiving shock therapy for psychosis. The limited contact that I had with him didn’t suggest that he was psychotic. I went to confront McGregor about it and I found the patient’s partner receiving a blow job from McGregor. I just knew that there was something amiss. I panicked and I took him and he’s been here with me since.”

“Wait, is he here with you, in the apartment?” Jeff asked.

Steve nodded. “He’s in the bedroom, sleeping.”

Jeff didn’t wait further but walked towards the bedroom door. He was about to open it when there was a knock on the apartment door. He turned away from the door and waited to see who it was. He noted that Steve seemed confused as if to answer the door or not.

“Aren’t you going to answer that?” Jim asked as he saw Steve’s indecisiveness.

“I’m not expecting anyone else.” Steve opened the door and frowned as he saw the unknown man stand before him. “Can I help?”

“I’ll get back to you on that.” Chad said as he sidestepped Steve and let himself into the apartment.

“What are you doing here Chad?” Jeff asked as he saw Chad entering the apartment.

“I can ask you the same thing.” Chad replied without answering the question.

“Wait, do you know him?” Steve asked Jeff. He sounded perplexed.

Jeff nodded his head. “Yes, we do. But you are yet to answer my question Chad, what are you doing here?”

Chad looked at both Jim and Jeff before he answered. “We’ve got a feeling that the good doctor here might know where Jared is.” Chad said as he pulled Steve away from the door.

Jeff frowned before he cursed and flung the bedroom door open. He didn’t stop cursing as he walked over to the bed to check on the prone figure lying on the bed. “What the fuck Steve, is Jared the one you kidnapped?” He stormed out and slammed Steve against the wall.

Chad could see the anger radiating from the other man and stepped between them. He wanted to kill Steve himself but not before he heard the whole story.

“I think we all need to calm down.” Jim stated as he pulled Jeff away. “Let’s hear him out, Jeff.”

“Well can we hear him out in there? I need to check on Jared.” Jeff growled.

Chad nodded his head. “It’s a good idea.” He took Steve by his arm and dragged him into the bedroom.

Steve decided wisely not to resist. “I’ve kept full notes on his condition,” Steve said and slumped against the wall. He felt tired. He couldn’t care what happened to him. Jared will get the medical help he needed.

Jeff quietly checked Jared out. “We need to get him to the hospital. I need to draw blood to see what’s going on.” Jeff turned towards Steve. “My partner may know you, but I don’t. If you endangered Jared in any way I will personally make sure that you never practice medicine again.”

Steve nodded. “If the Medical Council finds out about this I will lose my license in any case. I just know I’ve made the right decision to take him away from there. If he stayed there he would never have seen daylight again.”

Chad frowned. “Did you kill McGregor?”

“What? What are you talking about?” Steve sounded perplexed. He turned a pale shade of white when he heard Chad asking him that question.

“McGregor was found dead in his vehicle,” Jim answered. He could see that Steve was rattled by that revelation.

Chad had a good view of the front door and just as Steve wanted to replay the apartment door flew open. Chad groaned. He’d forgotten about Jensen and Chris. He should’ve known that they wouldn’t have stayed put. He stepped out of the bedroom, pulling the door close behind him and walked towards the two men.

“I guess the words “stay put” has no meaning to the two of you?” He asked as he pulled Chris towards him. He had a feeling that if Chris saw Jared in the bedroom he might attack Steve. He knew Jensen would be a bit calmer, but not by much.

“You didn’t come back or let us know what was going on,” Jensen said and stepped deeper into the apartment.

“I’m sorry. I got distracted.” Chad stated. He was about to continue but the bedroom door opened and Jim walked out with Steve behind him.

“Doctor Beaver?” Chris asked confused.

“Chris.” Chad pulled him closer. “Jared is in there. Jeff is taking a look at him.”

“What, he is here? What’s wrong with him?” Chris sounded scared.

“We’re not sure yet Chris,” Jim answered as he took out his phone.

Jensen stood and listened to the conversations going on around him as he made his way over to the bedroom. He came to a halt inside the door.

“It was Jared that you were referring to the day I came to visit the institute.” Jensen stated it as a fact.

Steve looked up. “If I had known you knew him I would’ve contacted you the second I found out what was going on. I’m sorry.”

Jensen nodded his head. He didn’t know what was going on so he couldn’t get angry with Steve. He turned to face Jeff. “How’s he doing?”

Jeff looked up and sighed. “I can’t really say except to say that he’s sleeping. I need to run some tests and I need to have a good look at these notes Steve made before I can say anything.”

Steve slowly stood up from the floor. “Please, don’t let his partner know what’s going on.”

“Trust me, if it was up to me, Tom Welling would never find out where Jared is.” Jensen growled. He was still angry about what Steve told them earlier.

“What is going to happen with me?” Steve looked at the two men who stood in front of him.

“I’m still not satisfied with what you told us. If it was up to me we would be handing you over to the police. Jim, on the other hand trusts you so I’ll let him decide what he wants to do with you. You just need to stay away from Jared. Until you’ve earned my trust, I don’t want you near him. Do I make myself clear Doctor Carlson?” Jeff asked, as he stepped closer to the other man. He still wanted to rip him apart for his stupidity.

Steve nodded his head. “Clearly.” He was more than happy to stay away from Jared as long as the younger man received the necessary treatment.


	8. Chapter 8

Jensen and Chad stood up as Jim entered the room. “How’s he doing?” Jensen asked concerned. They’ve been waiting for more than an hour for news on Jared’s condition.

Jim sighed. “Jeff had to sedate him again. He was extremely agitated and I would even describe him as combative. We’ve drawn blood to see what’s going on in his body and to see what medication is needed.”

Jensen nodded his head. “Is Chris with him?” He would feel much more relaxed if he knew that Chris was keeping an eye out for Jared.

Jim smiled. “Don’t worry; there is no way that Chris would leave Jared’s side at this stage. He’s in good hands,” Jim reassured the two men.

“Where’s Steve?” Chad asked.

“In my office; I’m on my way to talk to him now, do you want to come with?” Jim asked as he turned towards the door.

“Sure, I’ve got a few words to say to the man.” Chad growled.

“You’ve got to play nice. Steve’s a good man and a great doctor.” Jim turned his attention to the two men standing behind him.

“We’ll play nice,” Jensen answered. He had a feeling that Steve Carlson could help them a lot if his story is indeed true, but that could only be verified by Jared.

The three men made their way over to Jim’s office. Inside they found Steve pacing up and down.

“Is he all right? Please Jim, you’ve got to believe me, I didn’t want to harm him. I was so confused when I saw Jared’s partner and doctor McGregor that I panicked. I did the first thing that popped in my mind. I just had to get him out of there, I had a feeling his life was in danger.” He turned to face the three men.

“Calm down Steve.” Jim took the young doctor by the arm and sat him down in one of the chairs.

Jensen took a seat across from Steve. “When I first spoke to you at the hospital you were concerned about Jared?”

Steve nodded his head. “Yes, when you were there Jared’s been admitted for three days. If I only knew then that you were friends with him, things could have been so much different.” He placed his hands in his hair but then he took a deep breath and told them everything he knew about what happened to Jared while he was in the mental hospital.

“When I saw the types of medicine and the dosages that were prescribed to him I knew something was wrong. Nothing made sense at that stage. The thing that made me take him out of there was when one of the orderlies told me that Jared was receiving shock therapy. I knew then that there was something totally weird going on. I took all my notes that I put together with the help of the orderlies and went to McGregor’s office to confront him as he was listed as Jared’s attending doctor. When I saw...” Steve dragged his hands through his hair. “When I saw him on his knees in front of Jared’s partner I knew I had to get Jared out.”

He looked around at the men sitting around him. “I know I’ve done wrong, but looking back at what I did? I’ll do it again, but I’ll also contact you immediately Jim. I just wanted to help him. If I only listened to him when he tried to convince me that there wasn’t anything wrong with him.”

Jim slapped Steve on the shoulder. “You didn’t make one of the most intelligent decisions in world history, but you’ve made the correct one. You’re not totally out of the shit yet, but I think we can keep this between all of us for now and not report you to the board.”

“I’m sorry that I’m such a disappointment Jim,” Steve said sincere.

“You’re not a disappointment, son,” Jim replied. “I think it’s time for all of you to go home for the night, there is nothing more we can do here tonight.”

Jensen turned his attention to Steve. “You still need to talk to the police about your whereabouts. They are looking for you since your sudden resignation and McGregor’s death.”

Steve groaned. “What the fuck do I say to them?”

“I’ve already contacted my lawyer. He’ll be here tomorrow,” Jensen said. He contacted Mitch as soon as they got to the hospital. He wanted the man here to fight not only on behalf of Steve, but Jensen wanted Jared’s care be turned over to him if needed be. He will not let Tom Welling get his hands on Jared again.

oo-0-oo

  
Chris looked on as Jared slept. He has already loosened the restraints across Jared’s chest, wrists and ankles. The few moments that Jared was awake were a nightmare. He tried to calm Jared down when he noticed the other man was starting to wake up. He made sure he was in Jared’s sight when the he opened his eyes but that didn’t even work. The moment Jared opened his eyes he was in full panic mode. He started to fight with all of his strength, and they not only had to strap him down to prevent Jared from hurting himself but also had to sedate him. Jared looked so lost. There was no sign of any recognition in his eyes even when he looked at Chris for a few seconds.

Chris could feel the anger building up in himself. He wanted to get his hands around Tom Welling’s neck and squeeze the life out of the other man – slowly. He wanted to be angry with Doctor Steve Carlson as well and just maybe he should punch him in the face – it would make him feel better.

As Jared started to moan on the bed, his head rolling from side to side, Chris stepped closer and soothed Jared down again. He knew Jared wouldn’t wake up for a few good hours, but still he didn’t want his friend to feel any angst.

Chris dragged his hand through Jared’s long bangs and he had to smile. Jared normally didn’t go against any of his mother’s wishes, but this was the one thing in which he actually put his foot down. He refused to cut his hair short but kept it at this irritating length.

Seeing that Jared became calm again he stepped away from the bed. He wanted to talk to Chad before the other man went home. He had a feeling it would be a while before he saw him again. He checked Jared over again and then stepped out of the room. He knew he would find Chad and Jensen in Jim’s office.

oo-0-oo

  
Jared could hear the voices around him, but he couldn’t understand what they were saying. He wanted to open his eyes, but he struggled with that simple task. As the smell of strong antiseptic cleaning agents reached his senses, he panicked. He didn’t want to be in this place. He could only remember hands poking at him, injecting him with stuff and the pain in his head, it made him scream, it made him whimper and it made him beg. He didn’t want to go through that again. He did the only thing he could think of – he started to fight. Even when he saw Chris standing in front of him the other man’s words didn’t get through to him, but he just smelled the hospital around him and he couldn’t stop fighting.

Even when the restraints pressed him down against the bed and it became impossible for him to move, to fight his way out of this place, he didn’t stop. He was only stopped when someone looking a lot like Doctor Jeffery Morgan injected him with something. He wanted to scream out of desperation. _‘Not again, please not again.’_ Jared prayed, as his own limbs turned against him, getting heavy with the drug, his eyes not wanting to stay open any longer and then he felt nothing anymore as darkness descended over him sending him spiraling down into another drug induced sleep.

oo-0-oo

  
**The Following Morning…**

Mitch Pileggi shook his head as he listened to the men in front of relaying the past events to him. “Do we have a copy of the report drawn up by this McGregor?”

“No.” It was Jeff that answered. “We can request a copy from the hospital saying that Jared has been admitted here but then Welling would know where he is. We’ve got no idea what he planned when he admitted Jared to the hospital in the first place.”

Mitch nodded slowly. “We can’t keep that quiet for much longer. The police are still looking for him. We would’ve to let St. Dymphna Hospital know that Mr. Padalecki has been admitted here. Get them to sent over his file. It might be of some help.” He looked at Jeff before he continued. “Mr. Padalecki has been in your care now for about sixteen hours, what is your opinion Doctor Morgan?”

Jeff looked at the other men around in the room. He knew this question would be asked from him and he knew most of the men wouldn’t agree with him about what he was about to say. “Jared needs help. It’s my opinion that he should stay here for a foreseeable period of time.”

“WHAT!” Jensen shouted as he slammed his hands on the table. “Are you fucking crazy? Jared is in this condition because he was admitted to a mental institute and now you wanted to do it to him again, you must be fucking joking.” He growled.

“Jensen, please, just listen to me. I know you don’t want to hear this but at this stage Jared is a danger to himself and until we figured out what’s in his system and what his prognoses is it would be better for him to remain here. I promise you I will not let anything happen to him.” Jeff remained calm as he explained his position to Jensen.

Jensen snorted. “Jeff, that’s the problem. He was admitted to a hospital. He was supposed to be looked after, but instead he was drugged up, he was given shock therapy. No one looked after him there, he was left on his own and you want to do that to him again.”

Without taking a breath, he continued. “He had to be sedated just over an hour ago for the second time since he was admitted here because once again when he woke up he panicked. In fact, he did more than panicked. He nearly killed Chris before he was subdued. The reason – this place. The first thing you smell when you enter this institute is the antiseptics. Have you ever thought that maybe that alone is enough to get him to panic? No, why would you. You just want to drug him up and keep him here!” Jensen swept the coffee mug from the table looking on as it crashed to the floor.

“Jensen,” Chad rested his hand on Jensen’s shoulder.

“Don’t Jensen me, Chad. I will not allow them to do this to him. He suffered enough. He needs to feel safe. He’ll never feel that if he’s here; if he’s committed to this place, and I’m using the word committed because that’s what it is. He’ll be placed here in a small room, not only locked up but drugged up and he won’t be given the opportunity to say ‘I don’t want to be here’.”

“Now wait just one fucking moment. Who the hell do you think you are? You’ve not even spoke to Jared for more than five minutes and you want to come here and tell us you know what’s best for Jared?” Jeff stood up. He couldn’t believe that Jensen could talk about his hospital in such a way.

“I’ve been Jared’s doctor for almost five years. I don’t want to see him in this hospital any more then you do, but at this stage it’s the best thing for Jared. I will not let him be locked up or drugged in any way but he needs help, and unless you’ve got a better solution to this without throwing your toys out of your cot then I would say to you shut up, sit down and listen to what I want to say.” Jeff was more than angry. He could understand where Jensen was coming from but he wouldn’t let the other man show disrespect to him in this way.

Jensen bowed his head in shame. He knew he acted wrong. He felt so powerless. “I’m sorry Doctor Morgan. I was out of line with what I said.”

Jeff nodded his head. “I’m also sorry, Jensen. This is hard on all of us. Please, just hear me out on what my proposition is.” He waited until Jensen sat down again. He took his place and then started again. “We’ve got what we call family units. We place some of our long term patients in these units.” He raised his hand when he saw that Jensen wanted to interrupt him again. “Please just hear me out.”

As Jensen nodded his head, Jeff continued. “Each of these units is assigned a nurse that is twenty four hours a day on duty and even stays in the same unit with the patients. We’ve got a unit open at the moment. As soon as Jared is stabilized we can place him over to the unit. It will give him more freedom, but it will still give us the opportunity to keep a close eye on him. As soon as he is better he can go home. I just think that at this stage it’s necessary for Jared to be kept here. It’s for his own good.

Jensen looked up. “Will he be the only patient in the unit?”

“Yes, and I can promise you Chris would fight anyone who would even think of keeping him away from Jared as his nurse. You and Chad would’ve free access to the unit at any time of the day.” Jeff answered.

“How long do you think he would’ve to stay here?” Jensen asked.

“I can’t say, Jensen. I’ll be honest with you. The last time I talked to Jared I was considering in admitting him myself. I need to asses him. I need to make sure that when he walks out of here that he’ll be able to cope with the world on the outside. I promise you I’ve only got his best interest at heart. He’s going to need all of us, Jensen. He still has to face Tom at one or other stage because we don’t know what the man wants.”

“If Tom took that report to a judge to declare Jared unfit to handle his own affairs then the fact that we’ve got Jared here will help because I can draw up my own report and the judge will also appoint an independent psychiatrist. That observation will also be done here where if it comes down to what Jared would be comfortable with,” Jeff ended.

Jensen had to agree. He might not have liked what the doctor was saying but Jeff was right. Jared needed the help. He nodded his head. “Okay. What do we do next?” He turned to Mitch.

“Well, gentlemen let’s see what we can do. We must see if we can get affidavits from the orderlies that were working with Jared and Steve also need to make his affidavit. Speaking of Steve, I went with him to the police. They are no longer looking at him as a suspect. He is at his apartment. He said you can call him at any stage if you need something from him.” Mitch said before he turned back to Jeff. “Let’s start getting things on the roll.”

oo-0-oo

  
Chris opened his eyes slowly as he felt someone pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “You know my boyfriend can walk in here at any stage?” He smiled and looked up into Chad’s eyes.

“How’re you feeling?” Chad asked. He didn’t even smile at Chris’s attempt of a joke. Jensen was right when he said Jared nearly killed Chris. Chris had sustain a nasty concussion and two broken ribs when Jared managed to overpower him and slammed him head first into the wall before he saw the other orderlies storming into the room. It sent the giant of a man into a blind rage and he picked Chris up from the ground and hurled him towards the orderlies. When Chris landed on the floor two of his ribs fractured. It took six orderlies to bring Jared down before he could be sedated. This time the restraints were not loosened.

“I’ll survive. How’s Jared?” Chris was more concerned about his friend then about himself.

“He’s all right. Jeff said he’s keeping him under heavy sedation until all of his blood work comes back. He doesn’t want to risk something like this happening again,” Chad explained.

“I never knew Jared could be so aggressive. You should’ve seen him Chad. He was still sleeping and the next moment he was awake. Even before I could get near to him, he was off the bed and he had me in his grip. His eyes were so wild. It was as if nothing was getting through to him. I know he would never hurt me on purpose, but please remind me in future times not to get on his bad side.” Chris smiled and pulled Chad closer. He needed his boyfriend to kiss him. Chad must have had the same idea because he leans in and covers Chris’s mouth with his own, sharing soft but intense kisses with the man lying on the bed.

oo-0-oo

  
**2 Weeks Later…**

Jared became aware of the sounds around him. Immediately he wanted to panic. His eyes flew open and looked around in angst. He tried to sit up but was pinned down by the restraints. He started to struggle immediately until he heard someone talking to him. Once again he turned his head and sighed softly, Chris was making his way slowly towards him. He could see he wasn’t in a normal hospital room and slowly he started to remember that he was in a family unit, but still he couldn’t relax, not with the restraints keeping him down.

Chris refused to leave Jared’s care in anyone else’s hands. He was back at Jared’s side two days after Jared sent him head first into the wall. “Hey, buddy. How are you feeling?” Chris asked as he started to remove the restraints that tied Jared to the bed. “You had a rough time last night, that’s why the restraints are on.”

Christian looked at Jared and smiled. He could see the stress leaving Jared’s body as he removed the restraints. The moment the last restraint was off Jared turned himself on his side. He hated lying on his back; it was as if he had no control over his body.

“Jared, you still didn’t answer my question. How are you feeling?” Chris asked again. This was part of Jared’s treatment; getting him to use his voice. Although no one wanted it like this they had to place Jared on some pretty strong medication and Chris couldn’t help but to shake his head. Jared was in this position due to all the drugs that were pumped into his system and now they were treating the problem with more drugs.

Chris pushed Jared’s hair out his eyes. “Come on Jared, think carefully and tell me, how are you feeling?” Chris placed his hand over Jared’s and it was immediately gripped hard. After several scans it was established that Jared had suffered some brain damage due to the shock therapy he received. Jared had difficulty in structuring words and sentences together. Both Jeff and Jim were confident that Jared would be able to overcome this obstacle. He was receiving intense speech therapy. The therapist encouraged all of his friends to help him and to encourage him.

Jared started to get agitated. He wanted to answer Chris, but the words refused to form in his mouth. He didn’t want to give a gibberish answer. He sighed deeply and when Chris asked him the third time he gripped Chris’s hand hard.

“Hey, look at me, Jared,” Chris lifted Jared’s chin. “It’s okay, just relax, you’re trying too hard. Take some deep breaths and calm down.” Chris breathed with Jared. “Good, you’re doing good.”

Jared smiled, “Bad night.”

Chris nodded his head. “Yeah, Jared. You had a bad night last night but it’s over.” Chris wouldn’t let Jared linger on what happened the previous night. It was bad enough that he himself would remember the way Jared’s screams filled the room with another nightmare, not letting up. He was so agitated that they had to strap him down, a clear sign that even though Jared was no longer in hospital he was still under the hospital’s watchful eye.

“Would you like something to eat, you missed breakfast, but I’m sure we can get you something to eat.” He laughed as he heard Jared’s stomach growl. “I think we know the answer to that question. I’ll be back in a few minutes; I’ll get you something to eat.”

Chris started to walk away when Jared spoke up. “Jensen.” It wasn’t a question but a statement. Chris turned around and smiled at his friend. “Remember Jared, he told you yesterday that he had something to sort out today and that he’ll be a bit late, but he will come later?”

Jared nodded his head. He remembered now. Jensen did tell him he had some stuff to do. “Read.”

Chris laughed. “I’ll read to you as soon as we get you something to eat. Is that okay?”

Jared nodded his head and closed his eyes. He felt tired and wished he could communicate better.

oo-0-oo

  
Jensen made his way over to the family unit in which Jared was placed for the last week. He didn’t think that he would be away for so long, but the meeting with Mitch took longer than he thought. He hoped that Jared would still be awake. He had learned from Chris that Jared had a rough night. If he was honest with himself he should’ve known that would’ve happened.

_1 Week Prior…_

_“Jensen I need you to get back to your house.” Mitch sounded gruff over the phone._

_Knowing his old friend’s tone of voice Jensen decided not to argue but made his way back to his house. As he and Chad got out of his car he saw the strange vehicle parked in front and he frowned. The moment he entered his house he knew there was trouble. He didn’t know either of the two men seated in the living room._

_Mitch addressed him as he and Chad entered the house. “Jensen this is Mr. Campbell and Mr. Walker. They are representing Mr. Welling.”_

_“So, Tom has decided to come out and play.” Jensen made this snide remark as he made his way over to pour himself something to drink._

_“I don’t like your attitude Mr. Ackles.” The man introduced as Campbell replied._

_“You know what; I don’t give a shit what you think of me or my attitude. Tell me this Mr. Campbell, where is that client of yours? I thought he would’ve been here himself. He was so concerned over Jared, but I don’t see him here.”_

_“Our client is not available at the moment. He send us the moment he came to know that Jared has been found,” Campbell answered._

_“And where would your client be?” Jensen stepped into the personal space of the man facing him. When he felt Chad’s hand on his shoulder, he stepped back. He couldn’t afford to lose his temper at this stage. He still needed to find out what they wanted._

_“It’s got nothing to do with you where our client is.” Walker spoke up._

_“I actually don’t care, but tell me, why are you here?” Jensen asked._

_“Our client doesn’t like the fact that you’re involving yourself in his and his partner’s affairs. He would like you to please distance yourself from Jared.” Walker replied._

_Jensen could hear himself growl. “Excuse me? Who the fuck do you, or our so called client, think you are? If Welling was so concerned about his partner and their affairs then where the hell is he? Take your message and get out of my house before I personally take you out.”_

_“You do realize that you’re making things very difficult for yourself Mr. Ackles?” Walker asked but failed to notice when Chad walked in behind him._

_“I really do hope you’re threatening my boss Mr. Walker because it would be my greatest pleasure to kick your fucking ass out of here, so please, please repeat your last sentence.” Chad already stepped into the man’s personal space and couldn’t wait to make good on his promise._

_Both of the men left without saying another word. From there things went downhill, fast._

_The following day a court order came through. Tom Welling has been appointed as guardian ad litem over Jared’s affairs. The order was made after the presiding judge had a look at McGregor’s report. Mitch was already busy contending the order._

_The worst was the previous day when the independent psychiatrist evaluated Jared. It was hard on Jared. He still had problems in remembering what had happened prior to him being admitted the first time and the fact that he couldn’t communicate properly made things even more difficult for him. It didn’t help that the psychiatrist that was appointed by the court was a total ass although both Jim and Jeff said he was a good doctor and would be fair in his assessment for Jared._

_The interview lasted over two hours and after the doctor had left they had difficulties in getting Jared to calm down. Both Jim and Jeff didn’t want to sedate Jared, something that both Chris and Jensen were very relieved about._

_Unfortunately in the end it meant that Jared suffered from more nightmares then normally and he had to be restrained again._

Jensen sighed deeply before he entered the family unit. He could here Chris speaking from the small kitchen. He was trying to engage Jared into a conversation, but Jensen had a feeling that things were not going to well. As he walked past the kitchen, he nodded at Chris and then stepped into the bedroom. He smiled as Jared looked up. He couldn’t believe how quickly their relationship started to developed. It had nothing to do with sex but with everything else.

Jared responded to Jensen in every positive way possible. He would calm down the moment his eyes made contact with Jensen. His speech therapy went so much better if Jensen was there. He had the ability to calm Jared down each and every time.

“Hey, Jared” Jensen greeted the other man friendly before he took his usual seat by the window.

Jared smiled. He knew he had to greet Jensen back but he also knew that Jensen would wait patiently until he did so. It made him relax and he knew he would be able to get the words out correctly. “Hallo, Jensen.” He smiled again as he heard the words coming out correctly.

“That’s unfair.” Christian moaned as he entered the room with Jared’s late lunch. “You always speak to Jensen in full sentences but not to me.” He smiled. He loved pulling Jared’s leg and seeing his friend blushing.

“Are you jealous Chris?” Jensen smiled. “I wonder what Chad would say if he heard about this.”

“About what?” Chad’s voice sounded at the door as he entered the room himself.

Chris blushed and Jensen laughed. He was glad to see that Jared was also smiling. All three men where even more surprised when Jared spoke up. “Chris is jealous.” It was a short sentence but it was perfect.

“What’s he jealous about?” Chad asked as he hugged Chris closer and kissed him full on the mouth.

“Chris said I only…” Jared looked over at Jensen as the words started to get mixed up inside his head.

“Look at me Jared.” Jensen said as he moved to Jared’s bed. “Relax, see the words in your mind and then say them. You can do it.”

Jared nodded and tried again. “Chris said I only talk to Jensen in full sentences but to him not.” He lowered his head and groaned as the last words come out in the wrong order.

“Jared look at me.” Jensen lifted Jared’s head. “It’s only the last three words; come on you can do it.” It was one of the aspects that the therapist hammered into them. Jared had to finish a sentence that he started without them correcting him or completing the sentence for him.

Jared shook his head. “Tired.” He wanted to close his eyes and forget about this.

“Oh no you don’t.” Jensen pulled Jared forward and slipped in behind him in bed before letting Jared lean back against him. “You know you can do this. So come on, take a deep breath and do it.”

Jared knew Jensen wouldn’t let him give up and once again he took a deep breath and then closed his eyes. He had to see the words in front of him as well when he was saying them out loud. It was as if he was reading the sentence out loud from where it was written in his head. “Chris said I only talk to Jensen in full sentences but not to him.” He sighed as he realized that he’s done it.

“Great Jared, that was perfect. Now the next one.” Jensen encouraged Jared. He laughed as Jared groaned.

Jared should’ve known that Jensen would see the word tired as an incomplete sentence. The others let him get away with his one word sentences but never Jensen. Knowing that he would’ve to make a complete sentence he closes his eyes again and concentrate on his words. “I’m tired.”

“That’s good Jared, I’m proud of you.” Jensen kisses Jared on the top of his head. “What do you say; after you’ve eaten your lunch we go and sit outside? It’s lovely.”

Jared nodded his head as he took a bite of the sandwich Chris made for him. Slowly he ate the whole sandwich and as he looked at his lifelong friend, he can’t help but to smile. “Thank you Chris.”

“My pleasure Jared.” Chris smiled back. He was glad to see that Jared ate all of his lunch; they normally had to beg him to eat. “We’re going to grab something to eat, will you be all right Jared?”

Jared nodded his head. “Jensen’s here.”

“See you later.” Chad said as he pulled Chris out of the room.

“I need a shower.” Jared turned to Jensen as the other two left the unit.

Jensen got off from the bed and pulled Jared closer to him. “Want me to join you in a minute?”

Jared blushed but nodded. He loved the way Jensen took care of him when they showered together. They would touch each other, sighing at the pleasure they created. As he stepped into the bathroom, he couldn’t help but to palm himself. He was about to push his boxers down and sighed as Jensen slid in behind him. He immediately leaned back into Jensen’s embrace. “Jensen.”

“I’ve got you.” Jensen whispered as he pulled Jared even closer. “Let’s get you out of these clothes.” He kissed Jared on the neck and as Jared turned around in his arms he lowered his hands and placed them on Jared’s hips before he gently dipped his hands in Jared’s boxers and slowly started to shimmy it down Jared’s hips.

Jared sighed as Jensen’s hands touched his flesh. He could feel Jensen’s fingers spread out against his hips, moving down slowly before sliding to the front, gently touching his stomach. “Jensen.” Jared said again and moved closer to Jensen. He wanted to touch Jensen, but he never managed to do it on his own. He smiled softly as Jensen took his hands and lowered them onto his hips.

“Touch me Jared,” Jensen whispered and pulled Jared closer, kissing him, asking – demanding entrance into Jared’s mouth with his tongue. As Jared opened his mouth, Jensen lapped at Jared’s tongue, making Jared play with him.

Jared moved his hands over Jensen’s body, lifting Jensen’s shirt over his head, helping Jensen get rid of his clothes. Soon they were standing naked, lazy drawing their hands over each other’s body, mapping it out, memorizing it in detail. Jared shivered slightly and Jensen pushed him into the shower and at the same instant turning on the hot water, letting the water rain down over them, slicking their bodies up.

Jensen’s hands reached for the shower gel and gently he started to wash Jared’s body. He turned Jared around so that Jared was facing him, nipping in his neck, sweeping his tongue over Jared’s collarbone while his hands spread over Jared’s abs moving higher, covering his nipples, first palming them before taking both buds between his fingers and pulling on them. He loved the way Jared’s breath hitched at the slight pinching sensation, bucking against him as Jensen pulled a bit harder making the nipples hard under his onslaught. His soapy hands moved lower, tracing Jared’s ribs before moving around Jared’s’ body, his fingers moving up and down over Jared’s spine, pressing Jared to his body before cupping his beautiful shaped round cheeks, pressing Jared into his body.

Jared legs wanted to give way as Jensen started to soap him up and he circled his arms around Jensen’s neck just to keep himself upright. He sighed contently as Jensen kissed him, moving lower, suckling softly on his collarbone. His hips bucked as Jensen started playing with his nipples and he leaned back resting his head on the shower wall behind him.

Jensen could hear Jared’s breathing getting faster and he squeezed Jared’s mounds again but at the same instant he placed a leg between Jared’s, making the younger man widening his stand. “Lean into me, Jared,” Jensen whispered and as Jared did what he asked he pressed Jared closer, feeling how Jared slowly thrust against him. He could feel Jared’s hardening cock moved up and down against his leg and he kneed Jared’s ass, moving them around in his hands before placing a finger in Jared’s crack moving it up and down. He smiled softly as Jared bucked into him again and widen his stand even more, giving him better access to the dip between his two cheeks.

Jared didn’t know what to do as Jensen asked him to lean into him. His hands were playing with Jensen’s short hair but as he stepped into Jensen again he lowered his head and nipped at Jensen’s flesh. He dipped his head and took Jensen’s nipple into his mouth, suckling on it, lapping at the bud with his tongue; the nipple responding to his mouth and hardened. As the pressure between his legs increased he started to suck harder, wanting to hear Jensen groan in need as well. He wasn’t disappointed as Jensen hand left his round globes and pressed his head closer to Jensen’s chest.

“Fuck, Jared, you’re going to kill me,” Jensen sighed as Jared’s teeth scraped over the bud. He pressed Jared closer to him wanting to feel Jared’s mouth on his body. Soon the bud wanted to burst of the pleasure that was steadily starting to turn over into pain, a pain that Jensen would welcome each day of his life.

Jensen moved backwards and pressed Jared into the wall. He pushed Jared’s head back, sucking hard on his bottom lip and took him into a kiss. Both of his hands encircled Jared’s head, keeping the other man close to him. Wanting to give Jared even more, he pulled away and looked into Jared’s eyes. “Do you trust me?” His own voice was filled with lust.

Jared nodded. At this stage he would’ve agreed that Jensen was the devil himself if the question was asked of him. He moaned as Jensen turned him around to face the wall. He didn’t want this, he couldn’t touch Jensen. He stepped back and wanted to turn around again.

“Shh, let me do this for you,” Jensen whispered as he dragged his hands over Jared’s shoulder blades, laying kisses down his spine. As Jared started to relax underneath his hands he moved lower until he stood on his knees behind Jared. He started to knead Jared’s round mounds again, placing kisses on each rounded mound. He parted Jared’s cheeks slightly before dragging his finger through the crack. Jared tensed up but relaxed again as Jensen run his thumb over the small of Jared’s back, letting him know that everything is all right.

Jensen used both of his hands and spread Jared wide. He blew his hot breath over the crack and as Jared moaned at the weird sensation he dipped his tongue into the crack and lapped upwards towards Jared’s back where he placed kisses again and then made his way down again, only using his tongue.

When Jensen turned Jared around he wanted to groan in the loss of touching Jensen but he trusted the other man and knew that whatever Jensen had planned would bring pleasure to him. He gasped as Jensen’s tongue lapped at his crack and then moved over to his puckered hole. The sensation was intense and as Jensen cupped his sack and started to play with him he felt himself relaxing. Jensen’s tongue and hands were taking Jared slowly apart, but as Jensen’s tongue entered him he clamped up for a few seconds before feeling the pleasure Jensen’s tongue created inside of him. Soft groans of pleasure escaped from Jared as Jensen pleasured him over and over.

Jensen messaged Jared’s cheeks and then slowly started to lap at Jared’s hole, using the broad side of his tongue, covering the whole area, lapping at the intimate place of the young man. He wanted to give Jared even more so his hand snaked in between Jared’s legs, taking Jared’s sack into his hand and rolling the balls between his fingers and at the same time he sucked at Jared’s hole. Slowly the muscle relaxed and Jensen dipped his tongue inside. Immediately Jared’s muscle closed around his tongue, almost trapping him inside. Jensen pushed forward with his tongue and started moving inside of Jared, he withdrew his tongue sucked hard again and then pushed his tongue back again. He could feel Jared coming apart above him, the small sounds he made making Jensen harden even more, but this was for Jared so he kept on flickering his tongue in and out of Jared’s hole, the scent and taste of Jared sending him closer to the edge.

“Please, Jensen, please,” Jared begged. He couldn’t take this any longer. “Touch you.” He knew the sentence was incomplete but he couldn’t care.

Jensen lapped at Jared’s hole one more time and then moved away and caught Jared’s sack in his mouth sucking hard. This time Jared screamed out in pleasure. “Please, can’t.”

Jensen released Jared sack from his mouth and turned Jared around in almost one action. He crashed his mouth against Jared’s dragging Jared against him slowly grinding his hips against Jared’s. He pushed Jared against the wall. “Touch me, Jared.” He took Jared’s hand and placed it over his hardened cock and then placed his own hand over Jared’s. He groaned as Jared started stroking him, taking his time in bringing pleasure to him as well.

Jared felt Jensen placing his hand over Jensen’s own hard member. He loved the weight in his hand and slowly he moved his fingers around, forming a loose tunnel for Jensen to move in. When Jensen’s hand covered his own he sighed. This was right. He couldn’t think of any other time in his life when he experienced something like this.

He lowered his head and rested it in the crook of Jensen’s neck. He turned his head and slowly lapped at Jensen’s skin and then started sucking on the collarbone. He was totally addicted to the taste of Jensen’s skin. Even as he sucked on Jensen’s skin he kept the slow movements of his hand on Jensen’s shaft.

Jared could feel his balls contracting together, but he didn’t want this intense pleasure to end too soon. He tried to calm his own breath by taking deep breaths through his nose, still sucking on Jensen’s neck. He tried to forget about the ever increasing pressure between his legs but he was starting to lose it. The pleasure was draining him and he needed the release.

Jensen took Jared cock into his hand and started to mimic Jared’s hand movements. Jared was leaning against his shoulder suckling hard on his collarbone. Jensen lowered his own head and returned the pleasure. He could feel Jared trembling against him and he increased the power of his strokes on Jared’s cock, knowing that Jared needed the release.

“Cum for me,” he said softly as he added a twist in his strokes on Jared’s cock and then the younger man’s hips bucked one last time and then he exploded between them, marking them both in his white cream; streams of cum running over Jensen’s hand and both of their stomachs.

Seeing Jared become undone Jensen couldn’t keep on any longer and his own release erupted between them just as he took Jared’s mouth with his own, kissing Jared hard and deep.

It was the sweetest words Jared ever heard as Jensen’s words reached his ears. Even as Jensen’s mouth covered his, his cock shuddered in Jensen’s hand and he could feel himself losing it. He had no control as the waves of white pleasure ripped through his body. He could feel his own legs giving way and he couldn’t even think of the words or the actions to stop his downfall. He only hoped that he wasn’t a long way from the floor.

As the last spasm died down between them, Jensen felt Jared’s legs giving way and knew that this was a bit too intense for Jared and he lowered him gently to the ground. “Let’s just clean this up and I’ll help you back to bed.” Jensen kissed Jared again before taking the hand sprayer and gently letting the water run down Jared’s body, cleaning Jared and himself up quickly. He wasn’t surprised that Jared didn’t answer him, he could see that the younger man was totally worn out after their intense making out session in the shower.

“Come on, time for you to get dry and back to bed.” He helped Jared back to his feet and stepped with him out of the shower. He grabbed the towels and started toweling Jared down. He lead Jared back to the bed and made him lay down and dressed him in clean boxers and sweatpants and then pulled the covers over him. Jensen smiled as Jared’s eyes closed and Jared slipped into a peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Two Weeks Later…**

Jensen smiled as Jared walked towards him. He still couldn’t believe that Jared’s been home for the past three days. He never thought this day would come. “Hey.” He greeted the younger man friendly and smiled.

Jared lifted his head and smiled back. “Hey.” Jared dropped his gaze and looked at his shoes. He was still so insecure and couldn’t understand why Jensen cared for him. He knew he was such a screw up.

“Come here, baby,” Jensen said softly as he pulled Jared into his embrace. He loved the way Jared would fold into him. It was as if their bodies were sculptured for each other. They were a perfect match. “Did you enjoy your walk?” Jensen asked as he placed a kiss on Jared’s neck. He smiled as Jared arched his neck to give him better access.

Jared nodded his head. He took a long walk to clear his mind. He was still coming to grips with what Tom has done to him. He couldn’t believe that Tom felt that he wasn’t capable of handling his own affairs and asked to be appointed as his _guardian ad litem_. Jared couldn’t help but to shiver as he started to remember the last two weeks…

_Jared could feel himself getting stronger day by day. His speech impediment was getting better day by day, all thanks to Jensen and his friends who never gave up, who helped him through the difficulties._

_“Jared, can you remember being admitted to St. Dymphna Hospital?” Jeff asked. It was their first session since Jared has been found._

_Jared shook his head, but then he nodded. “I can remember some things.” He whispered and fisted his hands. He didn’t want to remember. He kept on seeing men in white coats poking at him. Saying stuff to him that didn’t make any sense. He could feel his own breath hitching as the thoughts came alive in his mind._

_“Jared.” Jeff stood up and placed his hands on Jared’s shoulders making the younger man to bend down. “Place your head down between your knees for a few seconds.” He went on and stroke Jared’s back until he could hear Jared taking control over his own breathing again. “You’re doing great.” He said and stepped away to get a glass of water for the young man._

_When Jared was calm again Jeff pushed on. “Jared, can you tell me what you remember?” He knew it was difficult on Jared, but Jared needed to start dealing with his memories. They had to find out what he remembered and they had to make sure he understood what was going on in his life at the moment._

_Jared shook his head. He didn’t want to talk about it._

_“Jared, listen to me. You’re safe here. Nothing bad will get to you here, I promise.” Jeff soothed Jared down._

_“Not talk.” Jared said. He knew his sentence construction was incorrect but he didn’t care. He didn’t want to talk about it. Not now, maybe not ever._

_Jeff sighed. Maybe Jensen was right, maybe he was supposed to sit in on these consultations. “Jared.” He waited, but seeing that Jared wasn’t going to make eye contact with him, he pressed on. “You know these sessions are confidential. You also know that what you say here stays here.”_

_Jared nodded his head. “Can I go? Tired.” He lifted his head and looked over at Jeff. He didn’t want to deal with this, not now and definitely not today._

_Jeff nodded his head. He could see that he wouldn’t get anything out of Jared. He had to talk to Jensen. Jared could no longer be kept in the dark. They were expecting a follow up visit from the court appointed psychiatrist on any day. The court was still not satisfied and wanted another evaluation done on Jared. They needed to prepare Jared for that._

“Hey, where did you go just now?” Jensen asked as he realized that Jared was no longer with him in the present.

Jared sighed and pressed closer to Jensen. “Why is he doing this to me?” He sounded sad.

Jensen sighed and pulled Jared down onto his lap as he took his seat on the porch swing. “I don’t know why he’s doing this, but we’ll figure it out.” He pulled Jared closer. “Don’t let this get you down.” Jensen hated seeing Jared so vulnerable. He could still remember how Jared reacted when Jeff and him told Jared what was going on…

_Jared trembled as Jensen’s words run over and over in his head. He couldn’t believe what Jensen and Jeff were telling him. “No.” He shook his head as he got up from his seat and started to pace Jeff’s office. “Not true.” He turned to face the two men. “Why?”_

_Jensen stood up and took Jared in his arms. “Calm down.” He held Jared close to him until he could feel Jared relaxing against him. “I know this is difficult to believe but I promise you, we’ll find out what’s going on.”_

_“Jared, do you want to continue?” Jeff asked. He could see that Jared was getting agitated. He didn’t want that to happen._

_Jared nodded his head. “Need to know.”_

_Jensen led him over to the couch and sat down with him. “You were admitted to the St. Dymphna Hospital nearly three months ago. Tom said that you tried to commit suicide and that you had a drinking problem. He also said you abused him physically.”_

_Jared started to pull away from Jensen’s grip. He shook his head and looked around in fear for a way out. “No, not true. Stop.” He couldn’t believe it. He loved Tom, Tom would never do something like that to him, there must be some or other explanation. “Out, want out.”_

_Jensen gently pulled Jared closer although the younger man kept on resisting, trying to get away from him. “Shh, it’s okay, calm down.” Jensen knew he couldn’t let Jared go now it would send Jared over the edge._

_“Out, want out,” Jared repeated as he tried to lose Jensen’s grip around his waist. He started to hyperventilate as images flashed through his mind. He could hear Tom repeating the words ‘attempted suicide’, ‘drinking problem’ and Jared shook his head. He tried to breath but his chest felt heavy. He was unable to get any air into his lungs and he made a grab for his chest as if to rip it open, to allow fresh air into his lungs and body._

_Jensen and Jeff acted as one when it became clear that Jared was having a panic attack. While Jensen tried to keep Jared calm, Jeff prepared the syringe and injected the sedative into Jared’s system. Both men looked on in despair as Jared went limp in Jensen arms._

Jensen let the memories slide and concentrated on the man sitting on his lap. “We will not give up, we’ll fight this. Tom will not keep his position as guardian over you, I promise.” He whispered and hugged Jared even closer. The judge was still not satisfied that Jared could look after his own interests and the order that was made was kept in place. They were now trying to get the judge to appoint Mitch as co-guardian to keep an eye over Tom. The motion was being heard right now.

“Do you believe that I’m not capable of handling my own affairs?” Jared whispered. It was the first time he spoke of this situation out of his own.

Jensen shook his head. “You are more than capable in handling your own affairs.”

“Then why are you applying to have Mitch as my co guardian?” Jared asked. He spoke slowly, not wanting to stumble over his own words.

“Until the judge is satisfied that you’re able to take care of your own affairs you’ll need a guardian. The only reason why we’re asking that Mitch act together with Tom as guardian is to keep an eye on him. It’s got nothing to do with your abilities.” Jensen explained. “I don’t want Tom to have access to what belongs to you on his own.”

Jared nodded his head. Jensen’s explanation made sense and it also made him feel secure. “Thank you.” He turned his head and placed a kiss on Jensen’s mouth. Both men groaned together and Jensen helped turn Jared so that the man was almost straddling his hips as they kissed each other with more intent. When they released each other a few minutes later both of them were slightly out of breath.

“Not that you need to thank me for anything but if you’re planning on thanking me in this way all the time I really need to start doing more.” Jensen smiled and laughed as Jared turned a light pink. He loved it when he made Jared blush.

“Come on, Chris and Chad will wonder where we are,” Jensen said as Jared got up from him and he lifted himself from his seat.

“Why did you buy this house?” Jared asked.

“I needed to be close to you,” Jensen explained. He has yet to tell Jared how concerned he was over Jared even though Jared was unknown to him at that stage.

“You didn’t even know me?” Jared frowned.

Before Jensen could reply, Chris came into view. “Hey, here you are. Chad and I wondered where the two of you disappeared to.”

“I walked.” Jared answered a bit flustered. He didn’t hear Chris approached and he was still a bit edgy at times.

Jensen placed his hand on the back of Jared’s nape. “Relax. You’re safe here.”

Jared nodded and leaned into Jensen’s touch at his neck. “I went for a walk.” He explained again.

Chris smiled. He also was in awe over this magnificent house since he set foot in it the first time. He knew Jared loved walking in the big yard and everybody gave him the time and the space to do it. They all knew Jared needed it. “Come, Chad is about to grill the steaks.” He turned around and all three men went into the house to go and have dinner.

oo-0-oo

  
The four men were just relaxing at the back of the house when Jeff, together with Jim and Mitch joined them. All three men were smiling and Jensen sighed. That could only mean that Mitch got the judge to appoint him as Jared’s co guardian . He could feel Jared tensing up beside him and placed his hand on Jared’s thigh, moving his thumb across the inside of the thigh making Jared concentrate on him but also feeling him relaxing as well.

“With those smiles on your faces I assume it went well?” Jensen asked.

Mitch nodded his head. “Yes. It went well. I’m now Jared’s co-guardian and the judge ordered Tom to make sure he supplied me with copies to all the documents he had in his position in regards to all aspects of Jared’s affairs. He’s got until Friday to deliver everything to my office.” He looked over at Jared and smiled.

“I’ll come by with everything on Saturday and then the two of us can go through the papers together.” Mitch continued as he looked at how relaxed Jared was with Jensen.

“Thank you Mitch.” Jared replied.

Jensen smiled. He would thank Mitch later for including Jared in this. It would give Jared the extra boost of confidence that he required.

Jeff cleared his throat. He knew Jared wouldn’t like the following piece of news but he had to inform him now. “The judge wants Jared to be assessed again in two weeks time.”

The moment Jeff cleared his throat Jared tensed up. He knew Jeff was going to say something bad. He shook his head. “No.” He pushed away from Jensen. “No hospital.”

“Jared, calm down. No one said anything about any hospital.” Jensen stood up and kneeled before Jared. He looked at Jeff and hoped that he was correct. Jared would lose it completely if he had to go back to the hospital and Jensen wouldn’t even blame him for one second.

“I not hospital.” Jared sounded scared and slipped into the habit of not using complete sentences, a clear indication that he was stressed. He stood up from his chair and started to pace up and down, shaking his head.

“Come here, Jared.” Jensen walked towards Jared and stopped him from pacing. “You’re not going back to the hospital, calm down.”

“Not hospital.” Jared repeated and trembled as Jensen enfolded him in his embrace.

Jeff walked closer and touched Jared on the shoulder. “Look at me Jared.” He spoke softly and waited until Jared’s gaze lifted and he looked at him. “I’ve already arranged with the court psychiatrist to do the evaluation here. You are not going back to any hospital.”

Jared looked at Jeff and then took a deep breath. “Sure?”

“I’m sure Jared. You’ve got nothing to worry about,” Jeff replied. It was the one thing he demanded when the judge said he required another assessment. Luckily, neither the judge nor the psychiatrist had any objection to his request.

Jared relaxed in Jensen’s hold and turned his face back into Jensen’s neck. He inhaled Jensen’s scent deeply and could feel himself relaxing even more. “Tired, you read me.” He hated the way the words sounded but he knew there was no way he would be able to form a complete sentence at the moment.

“Are you not hungry?” Jensen asked even as he placed his arms around Jared to guide the man back into the house.

Jared shook his head. He couldn’t think of food at this moment in time. “Read me.”

“Okay, I’ll read to you.” Jensen whispered as he guided Jared into the house and into their bedroom. He knew Jared needed this. He helped Jared out of his clothes and into the bed. As Jared cuddled up against him Jensen took up the newest Hawker manuscript that was at the publishers and started reading for Jared. He wasn’t even at the second paragraph before Jared was asleep. Jensen put the manuscript back and stroke Jared’s hair. He knew for a fact that it was going to be a long night. Jared would definitely have nightmares tonight.

oo-0-oo

  
“What the fuck do you mean the judge appointed a co-guardian!? I thought you said that would never happen. You’re fucking useless.” Tom exploded as his lawyer informed him of the judge’s ruling.

“I don’t care what it costs or what you have to do but get this fixed!” He shouted before ending the call abruptly but smiled to himself. Not even his own lawyer knew what he had planned. He had to act all emotional. He had to show that he was upset about the fact that Mitch Pileggi was now co-guardian, but in real life, he couldn’t give a flying shit. He had managed to move most of Jared’s assets into different accounts and although there were at least a couple of million that he couldn’t get his hands on, he had to be satisfied with what he got. He deserved it all, especially after all that he’s done for that spineless shit.

He looked at the papers in front of him and calmed down as he sighed in content. He knew the judge wanted Jared to be evaluated again in about two weeks time to make a more permanent decision in regards to Jared being able to handle his own affairs and he had the perfect solution to that problem.

He took Jared’s diary in his hands and went through the pages. This was the original diary and each and every little thing that Jared ever did was written in it. Jared’s clear and neat writing stared up at him and he smiled. It took him more than a year and a half to copy Jared’s handwriting, now it was near perfect. In fact, some days he had to make sure that he was writing in the correct journal and had to make double sure that he didn’t screw up. He knew Jared wouldn’t be able to deny that this was indeed his handwriting.

Tom sat down and took the two journals. He had only a few entries left and then his masterpiece would be finished. Slowly he started writing the next entry in. He had to be careful with this one, he couldn’t change much but what he changed was perfect. The original entry read... _‘Transferred 10% of Padalecki’s Corp holdings over to T.’_ The new entry read… _‘Transferred 15% of Padalecki’s Corp holdings over to T.’_

He had to smile as he remembered Jared transferring his share to him. He had to be nice and all cuddly to Jared for almost two months. He even had to have sex with Jared, at least he got to slam into that tight hole of Jared’s, even though he hated every second of it. Jared just didn’t do it for him anymore. He was just too old, even at age twenty four. It was time to move on, to someone younger, an eighteen year old he could manipulate and bend to his will.

The change he made wasn’t significant, but not only would it be worth about twenty million extra in his pocket but it gave him a controlling share in the company because Jared’s mom left him another 25% which Jared was unaware of. He would be able to get a place on the directorate of the company and he was already busy negotiating with a rival company to buy his stock up from him so that they could bring Padalecki Corporation to their knees. It was the beginning of great things.

With each entry he made he covered his tracks in which he embezzled millions from Jared, each and every transaction he made in the past was now covered by either a donation, gift or a transfer to his name, all done with the compliments of one gullible Jared Padalecki.

With his journal, he would be in total control of Jared’s fortune. It would be the last straw to break Jared and although Tom would never see it for himself, he could picture the pure horror on Jared’s face when he will realize his fortune was gone and that there wasn’t a thing left of his father’s legacy. Of course, with these journals, it would be clear what Jared had done and no judge in his right mind would allow Jared to be in control over his own life ever again. He would’ve loved to see that because there would be no way in which Jared would be able to say that that is not his handwriting. The moment he started to deny everything, he would place himself in a bad light and the whispers of him being of his rocker would be fired up again.

He would make certain that Jared’s life would be fucked over for all eternity. But, before that happened he needed to do one last thing before he could get away. So as soon as the last evaluation was done his lawyers would contact the judge and he would give up his guardianship and say that he can see that Jared didn’t handle the fact well that Tom was around him and he would step back and leave one empty shell of a man behind but with pockets of money richer. By the time they realized what he has done he would be long gone – a broken Jared the only thing remaining behind.

Tom smiled as he thought of the last act he would perform before finally getting rid of Jared from his life. He would visit the younger man tomorrow. He knew that the fucking pretty boy Jensen Ackles wouldn’t be home and since Chris was working tomorrow and Chad followed Jensen like a shadow, poor vulnerable Jared Padalecki would be all alone and ripe for the picking. He smirked; he couldn’t wait to see the anguish on Jared’s face. He knew for a fact that Jared wouldn’t be able to handle it if he should see Tom again and that made this visit even sweeter. It would end perfectly.

oo-0-oo

  
Jensen looked over at Jared’s sleeping form. He was dead tired himself, but he had to drive out to his publisher today for a meeting. He’s been cancelling the thing for the past two weeks and it was now becoming extremely important to attend the meeting. He was scared of leaving Jared alone. Last night after Jeff broke the news of another looming evaluation Jared’s night and therefore Jensen’s night was filled with night tremors and nightmares. Jared only started to relax and sleep better at three in the morning.

He didn’t like it one bit that Jared had to stay behind alone. He told Jared that he could come with, but at this stage Jared didn’t do well surrounded by people so he couldn’t come with. Chad was coming with Jensen as security due to some hate mail that came through and Chris was on duty. Jensen made sure that Jared’s phone was charged to the max and his own number was on speed dial two. He leaned in and kissed Jared softly. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, I promise.” He smiled when Jared opened his eyes.

“Time?” Jared asked as he frowned.

“It’s just after six but I need to get going. Are you sure you don’t want to come along?” Jensen asked as he pushed Jared’s hair out of his eyes.

Jared nodded his head. He knew he wouldn’t be able to function normal around a group of people. “I’ll be fine, go.” He kissed Jensen hard before releasing his grip on Jensen’s wrist.

“Get some more sleep and don’t forget to eat breakfast,” Jensen said as he kissed Jared again.

Jared smiled. “Yes, mom.”

“I’ll phone you when we get there.” Jensen replied as he pulled away. Chad was already banging on their bedroom door, a clear indication that they were running late. “Keep well, I love you.” Seeing Jared’s eyes growing big at his admission, he kisses Jared again. “We’ll talk later.” He left Jared in bed and walked out behind Chad. He knew he had to discuss his statement with Jared and he was intending to just that when he returned later.

Jared couldn’t believe his ears when Jensen told him that he loved him. It was the first time that either of them said it out loud. It felt strange to hear it but Jared had to admit it felt good, it felt right. Looking over at the alarm clock, he groaned. It was really early. He could still remember the nightmares from the previous night and he felt so tired. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

oo-0-oo

  
Jared was seated in Jensen’s study when he heard a car pulling up to the house. He frowned, he didn’t expect anyone and Jensen didn’t say that anyone was coming by. When the knock on the door came he decided to ignore it. Whoever it was could come back again.

As he took a book from the bookshelf, someone called his name.

“Jared.” It was Tom’s voice. “Jared, I know you’re in there. I need to talk to you.”

Jared could feel himself shivering as he started to panic. He didn’t want to see Tom. He couldn’t see Tom. He had to phone Jensen. Jensen would know what to do. His whole body trembled as he tried to get his phone out of his jean’s pocket.

“Jared, please. I promise I’ll not be long. I just want to talk to you. Please.” Tom pleaded again. He hated to sound as if he was begging, but he knew it was the only way to get Jared out of the house. He couldn’t wait to see Jared standing in front of him. He was ready to nail Jared’s coffin shut.

Jared didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to see or talk to Tom. He could hear Tom’s voice over and over in his head – accusing him of abusing him. His hands trembled and the phone fell from his grip.

“Jared, please. I want to say I’m sorry. Please.” Tom made sure he sounded sincere even though he wanted to attack Jared emotionally. He loved to see the pain in Jared’s eyes as he pulled him apart bit by bit.

_‘Maybe if I talked to him he’ll go away.’_ Jared thought. He didn’t want to be weak but he didn’t think he would be able to face Tom but he had to. He had to so that Tom would leave. Jared took a deep breath and made his way over to the front door. He would talk to Tom at the door. He wouldn’t let Tom enter the house. He slowly opened the door and looked down. Jared didn’t have the courage to look Tom in the eyes.

“May I come in?” Tom asked and he stepped forward.

The moment Tom asked if he could come in Jared knew he made a bad decision. He couldn’t help it, but stepped back letting Tom enter the house. He remained standing, head bowed. He was waiting for Tom to give him permission to sit.

Tom looked around and smirked. He had Jared where he wanted him. He could see Jared trembling and for one moment, he was saddened with the fact that he had to let go of this puppet. Jared always obeyed him without questioning him once.

“Sit.” He smiled as Jared immediately took the first chair to sit down.

“I know this must be difficult for you,” Tom started. He reached out and touched Jared face with his palm. He had to stop smirking when he saw Jared flinched before leaning into the touch – so beautifully trained.

Jared hated Tom’s touch, but it was instinct as he leaned into Tom’s touch. He wanted to withdraw but he knew he had to wait until Tom took his hand away.

Tom dragged his thumb across Jared’s cheekbone before taking his hand away. “You’re looking good. I’m glad to see that.” He smiled but the smile didn’t reach his eyes. “I came to apologize.”

Jared’s eyes grew bigger as he heard Tom saying he wanted to apologize. Tom never apologized for anything.

“I know you’re still angry with me for getting you admitted to hospital but you needed it. You have a problem, Jared and you need help. You’ve been drinking too much; you tried to commit suicide. I was wrong to wait so long and not to see that you where screaming out to be helped. Please forgive me.” Tom placed his hand on Jared’s thigh, squeezing it softly.

Jared could hear what Tom was saying and he could feel himself disagreeing with what Tom said, but he couldn’t get the words out to tell Tom that he was wrong. Instead, he felt himself nodding, accepting Tom’s apology for not helping him earlier.

Tom smiled as he looked over Jared’s bowed head. Everything was working out perfectly. “I know it’s difficult for you to accept all of this so I’ve decided to take a few steps back. I’m stepping down as your guardian; my lawyer will contact the judge about my decision. I want what is best for you Jared. I want you to get the help you so desperately need, I want you to get well. I’ve already started attending a group for abused spouses and partners. I’m starting to learn how to forgive you for what you’ve done to me. I just hope you’ll be able to forgive yourself.”

Jared wanted to shake his head. He knew he never lifted a hand to Tom or misused alcohol, but Tom sounded so sure of himself. Maybe he did have a problem; that would explain the reason why he couldn’t remember assaulting Tom. Maybe he did abuse his partner, no wonder Tom had to get away from him, no wonder Tom had him admitted to hospital.

Tom sighed deeply and then he got up. “I hope you’ll get the help you need. I love you, I’ll always love you.” Tom pressed his mouth to the top of Jared’s bowed head and kissed him. Making sure that Jared would hear him, he mumbled under his breath. “You still stink.”

He didn’t wait for Jared to get up from where he was seated and he pretended not to see the tears streaming down Jared’s face. “I’ll let myself out.” Tom smirked as he left and couldn’t help but to punch his fist in the air as he closed the door behind him. _‘Fuck, I would’ve made a terrific actor.’_

oo-0-oo

  
Tom’s last words kept on turning in Jared’s head. _“You still stink. You still stink. You still stink.”_ He had to take a shower, he had to get clean. Jared slowly made it to his feet and stumbled towards the stairs. He had to shower. Jared wasn’t even aware of his surroundings as he climbed the stairs to the bathroom. His eyes glazed over not taking anything in.

When he reached the bathroom, he stripped his clothes and at the same time turned the water on. The water was scolding hot as he stepped in under the spray. Jared didn’t waste any time but took the shower gel and poured it over his hands. The moment the soap touched his skin he started to wash. He used his big hands to spread the gel over his skin, making sure he covered each inch of his body. Soon he was using his nails, leaving angry red marks on his arms, body and legs as he scrubbed harder.

Jared could smell himself. He smelled sour, he smelled as if he’d slept in a garbage bin for the past month. He scrubbed harder and whimpered when he couldn’t get the stench out of his skin. It was no wonder Tom though that he reeked. He had to try harder. Jared was unaware of the fact that he was drawing blood as his nails dug deeper into his skin making the red marks burst open, blood flowing steadily out of the many wounds.

Jared fell to his knees as the water turned red. He couldn’t believe it. It didn’t matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get clean. The water was no longer hot but was running cold. He sobbed as he pressed himself into a corner of the shower and he dragged his long legs close to his chest, encircling his arms and whimpered, slowly rocking himself back and forth. He felt so useless, he couldn’t even clean himself up properly. He was indeed a failure.


	10. Chapter 10

As Jensen opened the front door he called out, “Jared! Jared, where are you?” He looked around and then looked up to the second floor. He started to run up the stairs and entered the main bedroom, only to find it empty. “Jared!” Jensen yelled again and was about to exit the room when he heard the water running in the shower. He sighed and calmed down. Jared was in the shower and that would be the reason why he didn’t hear him calling to him.

Jensen smiled. He was still a bit upset by the fact that Jared didn’t answer his phone and nearly gave Jensen a heart attack, but now hearing the shower running he started to relax. He could see himself standing behind the younger man, pulling him into his embrace, stroking him, loving him.

Jensen opened the bathroom door and frowned when he heard whimpering coming from the shower. He stepped around the door and was on his knees the instant he saw Jared hunkered down in the corner. “Jared?” Jensen asked in concern as he shut the water off and stepped into the shower, hunkering in front of the younger man.

He looked at the bloody marks all over Jared’s body, the blood coloring his nails. Jared was trembling from head to toe, whimpering and talking softly under his breath. Jared kept on scratching at his skin, leaving even more deep red marks behind. He dragged his fingers over his arms, torso and neck as if he was busy scrubbing himself clean. He has yet to acknowledge Jensen’s presence in the shower with him.

Jensen enclosed Jared’s hands in his own and tried to get Jared to stop with what he was doing. As soon as he wrapped Jared’s hands in his Jared started to moan out loud and squirmed beneath Jensen’s hands.

“Shh, it’s all right, I’ve got you. Stop, you’re hurting yourself.” Jensen tightened his hold on Jared’s hands while he kept on talking softly to the clearly distressed man in front of him. “Come on baby, come back to me.” He stroked Jared’s hair, brushing the wet bangs out of his eyes. Feeling how Jared shivered against his touch he stood up and pulled Jared up with him. “Let’s get you out of this cold place,” he whispered softly and started to pull Jared up with him. He made sure that he didn’t release his hold on Jared’s hands and was relieved to see that as long as he talked to Jared the younger man remained relatively calm.

Once he got Jared out of the shower he grabbed the towels and rapped them around Jared, not bothering to dry him off, but just to get him out of the bathroom and into bed.

Jared moaned as Jensen lowered him to the bed and tried to push Jensen’s hands off his own, but Jensen was having none of that and pushed Jared down again. “No, Jared. Keep still.” He lowered Jared’s hands next to his side and placed a pillow over them before entrapping them with his knee. He now had the use of both his hands and he started rubbing the towels over Jared’s body, wanting to get Jared dry. Jensen kept his touches soft as he didn’t want to aggravate the angry red marks all over Jared’s body. Jensen knew he had to get hold of Jeff, but he didn’t want to let go of Jared for one second. He just hoped that Chad would come into the house soon.

Jensen looked at Jared’s eyes and could see that Jared was still totally out of it. His eyes were still glazed over and he only kept staring ahead, still whimpering and talking so soft that Jensen couldn’t make out what he was saying.

Jensen wanted nothing more than to pull Jared in his arms and hold him close. To sooth him to sleep and to let him settle down but he needed to find out what happened here. He could feel that Jared has stopped squirming beneath the pillow that he placed over his hands and gently Jensen got off. He didn’t want to hurt Jared in any way. He took Jared’s hands in his own and couldn’t help but to shook his head as he took in the blood gathered beneath Jared’s nails. Even the points of his fingers were raw as he scrubbed it against his skin.

“Chad!” Jensen yelled the moment he heard Chad entering the house. He didn’t need to yell again as he heard Chad running up the stairs. He didn’t even bother to look at the other man as he stormed into the room. “Phone Jeff.” He was glad to see that Chad didn’t hesitate but immediately placed the call.

oo-0-oo

  
Jared woke up slowly. He could feel something warmed pressed up against him and he felt safe. His body ached all over and he wished he didn’t have to wake up and that the darkness could decent over him once more. He moaned and then opened his eyes. He was in bed, Jensen draped over him as if he was protecting him from the world.

He frowned; he couldn’t remember that they went to bed. His last memory was of him waiting for Jensen to come home. Something was nagging at the back of his head, but he couldn’t place his finger on it, it was as if he should be freaked out about something, but he just didn’t know what. He needed to figure things out. Feeling the need to relieve himself he slowly detangled himself from Jensen and made his way over to the bathroom and then he wished he’d never got up!

Memories flooded his mind. He could hear, smell, hell even taste Tom around him and he backed away from the door, he was shivering from head to toe, his breath caught in his throat, bile rising up, threatening to gag him and he sank to his knees. He couldn’t think clearly, couldn’t even manage to turn around and leave the bathroom. He needed Jensen, but couldn’t find his voice; he couldn’t even find the strength to crawl out. Jared curled into a tight ball, whimpering, hoping, wishing that this was just a dream – a very bad dream.

Jensen rolled over and frowned even as he slept when he felt the bed beside him was empty. He stretched his arm, feeling around for the other man and opened his eyes when he came up empty. “Jared?” Getting no reply Jensen got out of bed.

He could kick himself for not waking up when Jared woke up. He hoped that Jared was okay, but he also knew not to get his hopes up, not after what happened the previous day.

“Jared.” Jensen called out as he found Jared just on the inside of the bathroom door. He was curled in a tight ball, not only rocking himself back and forth but also whimpering softly. “Shh, it’s okay.” Jensen dragged his hand through Jared’s long hair before he gathered Jared up against his chest. “It’s okay, you’re okay.” He hugged the other man hard and wondered if Jeff wasn’t right. Maybe he had to admit Jared back into hospital. Noticing that Jared wasn’t calming down much Jensen braced himself against the back wall and then lifted Jared from the floor. He groaned as Jared’s whole weight rested against his chest. “Hell Sasquatch, you’re not even eating properly and you weigh a ton.” He walked back to the bedroom and gently lowered Jared on to the bed.

Jensen sighed in relieve as he saw Jared had calmed down since he was no longer lying on the bathroom floor. He reached for his phone and at the same time he climbed in to bed, pulling Jared to his chest. “Shh, I’m here.” He whispered again as Jared moaned out loud.

“Jensen?” Jared asked weak. He could feel the other man’s body resting behind him. He tried to turn his head to have a look and groaned as his whole body shivered.

“Hey, you starting to come back to me?” Jensen asked as he took the phone away from his ear when Jared said his name.

“Cold,” Jared croaked and shivered again. He tried to snuggle closer to Jensen. He didn’t understand what was going on with him.

“Shh, it’s okay. I’ve got you.” Jensen pulled him even closer before he reached out and pulled the comforter over their bodies. “Are you hurt?” He asked in concern. He could kick himself for not checking Jared out in the bathroom. He didn’t even know if Jared hit his head somewhere.

Jared shook his head. “Not hurt, just cold.” He shivered again and groaned. “Hate this.”

“What do you hate Jared?” Jensen frowned.

“This, me.” Jared pointed to himself. “I’m so fucking weak. I hate this.”

“Hey, you’re not weak. You’ve gone through a hell of a lot and you’ve made so much progress, you’re anything but weak.” Jensen cupped Jared’s face and kissed him lightly on the forehead. Not giving Jared the opportunity to reply he continued. “Can you tell me why you were laying on the bathroom floor?”

Jared shivered again. He didn’t want to think about that but then on the other hand the fact that he was in bed told him that Jensen was the one who found him. Thinking of that made him turn red.

Jensen saw that Jared was getting self-conscious and he slipped his hands beneath the comforter and started stroking Jared’s chest slowly. “You know, you can tell me anything. You had me so worried yesterday when I found you in the shower. You had us all worried. What happened yesterday?”

Jared could feel himself relaxing against Jensen. The soothing motion of Jensen’s hand on his chest made him feel calm. “Tom.” He could feel Jensen tensing up the moment he uttered the other man’s name.

“Tom was here?” Jensen growled. He could feel Jared shivering against him and he mentally calmed himself, knowing that Jared could feel the tension in him.

Jared nodded. He took a deep breath and tried to keep his shivers under control. “He… he came here and said he wanted to apologize.” He tried to move away from Jensen’s embrace. He didn’t deserve Jensen.

“Hey, where you going?” Jensen asked as Jared tried to move away. He tightened his hold over the other man and pulled him back to his chest.

“Please, just let me go.” Jared pleaded.

“No, I’m not going to let you go. I want you to tell me what happened yesterday,” Jensen replied.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Jared said. He felt so ashamed. He knew it was his own fault. He knew what Tom had done to him before and once again he fell for Tom, believing that the other man really wanted to apologize.

“Tough shit, you need to talk about this.” Jensen knew he was being harsh on Jared but he also knew Jared needed to tell him what happened. It was the only way he could deal with Tom and it would help Jared not to fester about what transpired.

“You’re nasty.” Jared groaned. He didn’t want to tell Jensen how weak he was. How meekly he gave into Tom.

“I am, but you also know I’m right. You need to deal with this Jared and to keep it bottled up inside of you is not going to work. I need to know what Tom did here so that the issue can be taken up with the judge.”

“You’ll hate me if I tell you.” Jared tried one last time.

Jensen pressed closer to Jared. “I’ll never hate you. Tell me, Jared.”

“I, I let him come inside the house. I thought that he really wanted to apologize. I also thought that the sooner he said he was sorry the sooner he’d leave. But the moment he stepped into the house I knew I was wrong but I couldn’t do anything. It was as if he had this power over me, like I couldn’t even breathe without him saying it’s all right.” Jared couldn’t help but tried to press even closer to Jensen. “He said he was getting help and support from an abusive partners group. He said he wanted me to get better and that’s why he had me admitted.” Jared’s shoulders started to shake. He pulled away from Jensen as he tried to get up from the bed. He needed to get away.

“Calm down Jared.” Jensen reacted in an instant, pulling Jared upright with him the moment he saw Jared wanted to bolt. He turned Jared around so that the other man was facing him. “Look at me Jared.” He ordered and lifted Jared’s chin with his fingers. “Where you running of too?” He tried to joke.

“I’m sorry, it’s my fault, I’m sorry. I abused Tom; I raised my hands to him. I’ve got a drinking problem. Tom’s right, I need help,” Jared muttered and once again tried to get away from the man who was holding on to him. Maybe if he accepted responsibility for his actions Tom would leave him alone.

Jensen was shocked when he heard Jared uttering those words. He would kill Tom Welling with his bare hands, without blinking an eye; but that had to wait. He had to calm Jared down first. “Look at me Jared.” He tried to get Jared to look at him. When he got no reaction he shook Jared’s shoulders. “Jared, look at me.” He sighed when it worked and Jared slowly raised his head. “I’m going to say this to you and I’ll keep on saying it to you until you remember it and you believe it. YOU DIDN’T ABUSE TOM. TOM ABUSED YOU.”

“No, no,” Jared shook his head. “I abused him; I did all those things to him. It was me.”

“Jared,” Jensen shook Jared’s shoulders hard. “Snap out of this. You didn’t do anything to Tom. He was the abusive partner, not you.” He was starting to wonder if he should not call Jeff. He didn’t want to do it but if Jared kept on acting out like this he would’ve no choice. Jensen also knew he had to try again; he had to get through to Jared.

Jared looked up slowly. “You don’t even know me. How can you be so sure?”

“I am sure. Chris is sure, Jim and Jeff are sure. All of the personnel at the school are sure. Jared, you don’t have it in you to hurt a fly. You’ve been emotionally abused, mentally broken down, manipulated by that son of a bitch. He is the one here at fault, not you,” Jensen growled. He didn’t mean to get so emotional, but just hearing Jared willing to take blame for something he didn’t do just sent him over the edge. “I want you to promise me something, Jared. I want you to say it out loud. You’ll never take blame for something that is not your fault.” He lifted Jared’s head up again, looking at the hazel eyes that were staring into his own eyes.”

“I’m sorry,” Jared started saying.

“Hey, you’ve got nothing to be sorry about. You didn’t do anything wrong,” Jensen said. He would keep on saying it until Jared believed it.

Jared nodded his head, his fingers tracing the clear red marks on his forearms. He shivered slightly as he thought how he sustained them.

Jensen saw Jared’s fingers lingering over the marks and he placed a comforting hand over Jared’s hand. “Don’t touch.” He said softly. He still had to hear from Jared why he was scrubbing himself like that. He knew Jared liked to shower – a lot, but he couldn’t figure out why Jared would nearly scrub himself to a bleeding mess.

Jared gripped Jensen’s hand. He could see the question lying in Jensen’s eyes. “You want to know why?” he whispered softly.

“Yes,” Jensen answered.

Jared sighed. “When I met Tom I was still at school and did a lot of sports. I think it started off as a joke. He would always tell me I smell and that I need to shower. I would laugh at him and tackle him down, rubbing myself against him. He used to laugh, but then it changed. He refused to touch me if I didn’t take a shower first. Later on it got worse. He would walk past me and then he would just turn around and told me that I smelled. It didn’t matter that I just came out of the shower a few moments back. I thought he was right; I became self-conscious and made sure that I took at least six showers a day. Two before I would go to work, before and after lunch. I would then also shower just before Tom would return from work and then the last time before bed. If I went to the gym that day, or out for a run I would take an extra long shower afterwards. But it didn’t help. It didn’t help how hard I scrubbed I still reeked. I could smell myself – always.” Jared took a deep breath. “I can smell myself even now.”

Jensen saw red. He could feel himself shaking in anger and knew he had to calm down immediately. If Jared saw how angry he was, he would assume it’s his fault. Instead he pulled Jared to his chest lying down on the bed, Jared lying on top of him. He took Jared’s mouth with his, kissing him, pushing his tongue out to run it over Jared’s lips, asking for permission to enter. As Jared’s lips parted, Jensen pushed his tongue in, immediately claiming Jared’s mouth. He used his hands to drag it through Jared’s hair, running them lower, tracing Jared’s back, kneading his back muscles softly. He broke the kiss and looked Jared in the eyes. “You do not smell. You always smell so wonderful. You smell like autumn, like fist edition leather bounded books, like cinnamon heated up, you smell like life.” Jensen punctuated each statement with a kiss, making sure he got Jared’s full attention on him.

Jared could feel himself blush. Never has anyone described how he smelt before. He shook his head. “You’re wrong.”

“I’m not wrong,” Jensen growled. He wouldn’t let Jared doubt himself. “You’re going to promise me something right now. I know it’s going to be difficult for you to stop showering so many times a day, but you’ve got to stop thinking that you smell. I’ll help you through this, I promise.”

Jared sighed. He wished Jensen was right, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up. “I promise. I’ll try. There’s something else I need to tell you.”

“What?” Jensen asked and frowned. He wondered what other crap Tom might have told Jared.

“When Tom was here, he told me he’s going away. He’s going to let the judge know that he is stepping down as my guardian.” Jared looked up at Jensen. “It’s good news isn’t it?”

Jensen smiled. “It is indeed.” Although he did feel it was good news Jensen couldn’t help but to wonder what Tom was up to. He couldn’t believe that Tom would step down so quietly. Something must be up. He’d have to let Mitch check it out.

oo-0-oo

  
Mitch frowned as he looked at the lawyers note he held in his hand. He couldn’t believe what he was reading. Tom Welling willingly stepping down as Jared’s _guardian at litem_. He never thought he would see that happen. It made things easier for Jared to say the least. He knew that yesterday’s episode would make things a bit more difficult to convince the judge that Jared was capable in handling his own affairs but with Tom not there to interfere, the process could start sooner rather than later.

He was about to pick up the phone to ring Jensen when his own cell started to ring. He wasn’t surprised to see that it was Jensen. “You’re calling as if you knew I wanted to talk to you.”

“Let me guess, you know Tom stepped down as Jared’s guardian?” Jensen sounded gruff.

Mitch frowned. “How did you know?”

“Because it was that fucking bastard who caused Jared to freak out like he did yesterday. He came around to tell Jared that he has forgiven him,” Jensen growled. “I don’t like it one bit Mitch. He’s up to something and I want to know what.”

Mitch nodded his head. “I have to agree with you. I never thought that Tom would give in so quickly. I’ll look into it.”

“Mitch?” Jensen paused. “Can you look or get someone to look into Tom’s finances as well?”

Mitch remained quiet. “Why?”

Jensen snorted. “Jared is from old money Mitch. Tom is losing a lot by giving up his hold over Jared. Why would he do that, unless he’s already gotten what he wanted? Please, I need you to check out his financials. I know you’ve got all of Jared’s financial statements as well. Just check it out, please.”

“I’ll check it out. Tell me, how’s Jared doing?” He sounded concerned.

Jensen sighed. “He could’ve been better. Tom showing up here has really thrown him for a loop, but he’ll be all right.”

“You’re right Jensen, Jared will be all right. I’ll get back to you as soon as I find something out.” Mitch ended the call. He had a long day before him.  


oo-0-oo

Tom smiled as the young twink lowered himself on Tom’s dick, taking him deep in one motion. Fuck, he loved having a young man sucking him hard. He couldn’t believe his luck. His plans were working out perfectly. He already had a meeting set out with Padalecki Corp for tomorrow morning. He smiled at the thought. The board of directors wanted to invite Jared for the meeting until he showed them the order that stated Jared couldn’t handle his own affairs. He also happened to have the necessary documents with him to show that he had enough shares in the company to call this meeting together. Tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough. He would bring Padalecki Corp to its knees, and he would walk away as one of the richest men on earth. Maybe he should send Jared some flowers with a thank you note. He grinned and arched his back as the orgasm ripped through his body, his cock slamming hard at the back of the twink’s throat. _‘Fuck, this was the life’_.

oo-0-oo

  
Mitch frowned as he looked at the financial statements in his hands. He couldn’t believe it, but here it was in black and white. He had to make sure of his facts before he confronted Jared with this information, but then he shook his head. He had no choice, he had to confront Jared with this, or at least bring it under Jensen’s attention. He still couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

Knowing that he had no time to lose, Mitch took the documents with him and headed to Jensen’s house. It was already after midnight, but this couldn’t wait.

Mitch shook his head as he saw the light shining through Jensen’s study. He should’ve known that there might be a possibility for Jensen to be awake. Jensen always did say he did his best writing after midnight.

He knocked softly on the door and waited until Jensen opened up. “Mitch?” Jensen sounded surprised.

“I’m sorry Jensen, I know it’s late but I needed to talk to you.” Mitch replied as he stepped into the house. “It’s about Jared finances.”

Jensen frowned but didn’t say a word. He ushered Mitch into the study, closing the door behind him. “What’s going on Mitch?”

Mitch sighed and started to pace up and down. “Jared is nearly broke Jensen.”

“What do you mean is nearly broke?” Jensen frowned. He was well aware of the fact that Jared’s name appeared on the Forbes list for the riches men in the world.

“Let’s just say that if I was Jared I wouldn’t go and try to spend too much in the near future, there might be nothing left for later,” Mitch said.

“That’s impossible Mitch. Jared is on the Forbes list.” Jensen dragged his hand through his short cropped hair.

“Not anymore Jensen, and with the new listing coming out in about a month’s time, the media is going to have a field day with this.”

“But Padalecki Corp is a strong company. Hell, it’s one of the oldest companies in the States. It can’t be that bad.” Jensen looked over at Mitch’s concerned face.

“The company is sound, but should it come out that Jared is nearly bankrupt and that he’s got a _guardian ad litem_ appointed, it could have a negative impact on the company,” Mitch replied.

“Shit. What do we do?”

“There’s nothing we can do Jensen. Unless Jared can explain all of this, his name is going to get dragged through the mud and Padalecki Corp is going to suffer the consequences.”

“What about Tom’s financials?” Jensen asked.

“I’ll only be able to have a look at it later today,” Mitch answered.

“Okay, thanks Mitch. Please let me know what you find. I’ll talk to Jared later. There must be some big misunderstanding,” Jensen said as he walked Mitch back to the front door. Closing the door he pressed up against it and sighed. He couldn’t believe that this was happening. His head snapped back as he heard Jared calling his name.

Jared was standing behind him. He was as white as a sheet. In his hand he held the financial sheet that Mitch brought over.

“Jared,” Jensen said and moved to Jared’s side. “What are you doing up, are you feeling okay?”

“Jensen?” Jared asked and held the sheet of paper out to Jensen. “What’s this?”

Jensen knew he couldn’t leave Jared in the dark and make it off to be nothing. “Let’s go back to bed and I’ll tell you what’s going on.” He didn’t give Jared time to respond, but took the sheet from Jared and steered the younger man up the stairs.

Jared let Jensen steer him back to bed but as Jensen wanted to place him back on the bed Jared refused. “I want to know what’s going on.”

Jensen sighed. He walked over to the bed and sat down. “Mitch had a look at all of your financial statements. It’s part of his duty as guardian. He only got all of the statements earlier yesterday, so it took him a while to work through everything. It seems like you’re nearly broke Jared. You’ve got about five million left of your personal wealth.” Jensen started slowly. He kept an eye out on Jared, not knowing how the man would react.

Jared shook his head. “No, I never touched that money. That’s why I work. I live from my monthly salary. I don’t use that money. There must be some mistake.” He shook his head again and paced up and down the bedroom.

Jensen could see that Jared was shocked by what he heard. “Jared, we’ll figure this out.” He stood up and walked towards Jared. He gathered the younger man in his arms. “We’ll work this out. I promise.”

Jared sagged against Jensen. He couldn’t understand this. “I don’t understand. Tom handled all of my money affairs. He showed me the bank statements and financial sheets every month. This can’t be.”

Jensen tensed when he heard Jared mentioning Tom being in charge of his financials. “Why did Tom take care of this Jared?”

“He’s an international banker. He handles huge sums of money on a daily basis. He knew what he was doing,” Jared raised his head from Jensen’s shoulder. “Are you saying Tom’s responsible for this?”

Jensen shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know but it would make sense. Mitch is looking into Tom’s financials as well. He’ll let us know what’s going on.” He pressed Jared closer to him. “Let’s get some sleep.” He pushed Jared towards the bed, getting in behind the other man, dragging him closer, embracing him tight, not wanting to let go soon. He had a feeling things were about to get ugly for Jared and that Tom Welling was behind everything.


	11. Chapter 11

**1 Week Later…**

“I can prove I didn’t spent that money!” Jared yelled as he pulled away from Jensen’s embrace. They were all gathered in Mitch’s office.

“Jared, calm down,” Jensen tried to pull Jared closer. He could see that Jared was on the edge of losing it.

“I will not calm down,” Jared snapped and pushed at Jensen, causing the other man to stumble backwards. He didn’t apologize but made his way over to the door. “I’ll prove it to you. I didn’t use that money!” He slammed the door shut behind him and hurried out of the office building, not even looking back as he heard Jensen called out to him.

Jared couldn’t believe what was happening. Never in a million years would he have thought that his life would be turned upside down like it was at this fucking moment in time. He stood on the curb and hailed a cab. He would show them, he wasn’t as pathetic as everyone thought him to be. He barked out his address and leaned back against the seat. He would show them. Tiredly he closed his eyes and waited for the drive to come to an end.

oo-0-oo

  
Jensen sighed and looked over to Chad. “What?” He was angry as hell. He should’ve known Jared would freak out; he should’ve handled it differently.

“Nothing,” Chad replied. “Aren’t you going after him?” He frowned; he thought that by this time Jensen would’ve been out of the door and after Jared in a heartbeat.

Jensen shook his head. “He’ll be just down stairs blowing down steam. We’ll get him there.” He turned back his attention to Mitch. “How bad is it?”

Mitch shook his head. “Bad enough, Jensen. It’s all over the business reports. Padalecki Corp will be hit hard. I found out that they had a board meeting earlier this week, but couldn’t get the details. I have a feeling that Jared can expect some trouble.”

“How the fuck did the media find out about his mental status?” Jensen growled as he paced the office up and down.

Chad snorted. “How do you think they found out? It’s that fucking Welling, who else would’ve told the media?”

Jensen shook his head. “I know Tom’s been sneaky and a real bastard, but why would he leak this to media? It has a direct influence on Padalecki Corp. We know he’s got some stock in the company so by outing Jared he would prejudice the company.”

Mitch nodded his head. “I would’ve to agree with you, Jensen; I can’t see Tom running to the media with this. It would suit him much better if the stock prices stayed high, if he then wanted to get rid of his shares he would be able to sell it at a higher price, but with this news out there in the media, stocks will plummet.”

Chris spoke up for the first time. “I agree with Chad. I know Tom longer then all of you. He must have an ulterior motive. He wants to humiliate Jared more and what better way than to do this?”

“Is there a way we could find out what was said in the board meeting?” Jensen turned his attention back to his lawyer.

“Yes. I’ll get right on it.” Mitch answered. If Chris was right and Tom was behind this, there was more at stake then only Jared’s personal fortune.

oo-0-oo

  
Jared trembled slightly as he pushed the door open. He couldn’t believe the period of time that went by since the last time he sat foot in his own home. Everything was just as he remembered and he snorted as he looked around. All of the past years he was fooling himself, this was never his home. This might have been the place he grew up in, but his home – never.

He went through the house, picking up photos of himself and Tom and for the first time he really looked at the photos. It was true – love was blind. He always thought him and Tom looked so happy – so in love, in all of these photos, but now – now he could see his own smile never reached his eyes and Tom – Tom wasn’t smiling at all; he was smirking, a condescending smirk, as if he knew something no one else did.

Jared opened the small room just off to his bedroom and sighed. This was the only room in the house that didn’t feel foreign to him. He loved spending his time here; he planned his lessons for the kids here or he just sat in his father’s old leather recliner and read in peace. Tom hated that chair; he wanted to get rid of it. Said it was cramping their style. He traced his fingers over the soft leather and for once in a very long time he thought about his father. If he concentrated hard enough he could see a blurry image of his father in front of him. He could no longer remember his smell or his father’s laughter.

He looked around in the small office and then spotted his diary on the corner of the desk. This was what he came for; this would prove to everyone that he didn’t waste all of his inheritance. He walked back to his father’s chair and sat down, the old leather creaking around him, folding to the contours of his body and he felt safe. Jared opened the diary and started to page through the entries one by one.

oo-0-oo

  
“What the fuck?” Jensen cursed as he looked around in the lobby but couldn’t see Jared anywhere. He stepped through the revolving doors leading to the outside and looked around. There was still no sign of Jared. He took out his phone and dialed Chad’s number first. Maybe he didn’t see Jared when he entered the lift to come down to look for the younger man. He hoped he was right.

“Chad, is Jared there?” Jensen asked, not giving the other man a chance to answer his phone.

“No,” Chad answered and made his way over to the elevators. This didn’t sound good.

“Are you sure?” Jensen asked and started looking around with some more urgency for Jared.

“Sure. I’m coming down. Try to get him on his phone,” Chad disconnected the call. He knew something like this would happen. If only Jensen listened to him. Chad met Jensen on the sidewalk in front of the office building. “ Nothing?”

Jensen shook his head. “He’s also not answering his phone.” He was starting to get a bad feeling about this.

“Have you tried contacting Chris?” Chad asked as he took out his phone at the same time to phone his boyfriend if Jensen didn’t do so.

Jensen shook his head. He frowned again. Where the hell would Jared go to? He could hear Chad talking to Chris and by the sound of Chad’s voice; he knew Chris also had no idea where Jared was. He was beginning to worry. Had he messed up totally by not going after Jared? “Fuck!” He shouted and didn’t give a damn that people on the sidewalk stared at him.

“Calm down, we’ll find him,” Chad said as he took Jensen by the arm and leads him back into Mitch’s office building. “Try the house, maybe he’s there.” Chad suggest although he knows that it’s way too early for Jared to be at the house already if he took off from here.

Jensen shook his head. “No. He won’t be there yet. Let’s go home. I’ll phone him from the car.”

Chad doesn’t answer but follows his friend. He was a bit scared as well. They had no idea where Jared could be. He just hoped that Jared was all right.

oo-0-oo

  
Jared’s body rocked back and forth, sobs breaking the silence that surrounded him. It was all there in black on white – he squandered his inheritance and he did it all on his own. He always gave money to Tom or as gifts he would buy Tom shares in Padalecki Corp and Tom would deal with the rest of the business but he never thought that he gave Tom so much. But he did. His own handwriting couldn’t lie to him.

Padalecki Corp would be ruined and it was all due to him. Never in his life did Jared feel so useless. An empire that his father’s family took years to built up for the future generations would be destroyed in a matter of days because he wasted his fortune. He whimpered, realizing how many people will lose their source of income as a result of his stupidity. A rival company will go ahead and snatch up his father’s company in a second – a hostile takeover will be unavoidable.

Rage flooded through his body and he started yelling and screaming, swiping everything from his desk, pulling down a bookrack, letting the books spill over the floor, kicking at the desk, picking up a chair and slamming it against the wall. Some of the woodchips stung his face and arms but he didn’t feel a thing; he could no longer care.

Jared’s breath hitched as he sank to the floor, he had no more energy left in him, and he no longer had the will to go on. He lowered his head onto his bent up knees and closed his eyes. For the first time in a very long while Jared prayed – he prayed to die.

oo-0-oo

  
Tom smiled as he opened yet another newspaper and the heading jumped out at him. His plans were almost at their epic peak. He wouldn’t only bring Jared Padalecki to his knees once and for all, but Padalecki Corp would make him one of the richest men in the USA before he would bring the company to a grinding halt. He would bring the company to its knees, they would kneel before him and then it would go down. Nothing would be left of Padalecki Corp. The stage has been set. He wouldn’t only have all of his millions due to the fact that he already sold his shares at some very high prices but he would gain the company back in a “hostile takeover” and he would build it up again – him, the bastard son of Gerald Padalecki and lover of both Sheri Padalecki and his own half brother Jared. Revenge was sweet.

Tom sat back and closed his eyes for a few seconds. He has achieved what he had set out to do all those years ago, when at the age of fifteen he learned his real father was. His _family_ made sure he knew just what a bastard Gerald was and the hate for the long deceased man grew stronger every day.

It was by mere coincidence that he met Sheri. At that stage, he did what came naturally and used his body to seduce this lady. When he found out who she was, he started implementing a plan, a plan that was about to be fulfilled. Soon he was screwing both mother and son. Tom couldn’t help but to smile again. He would love to see Jared’s face when he found out that Tom Welling was indeed his half brother and that he let his own blood fuck him into the mattress on a regular basis.

There was a point when Tom was willing to let go of his plans for revenge, but Sheri made sure that would never happen. He declared his love for her, but the fucking bitch laughed at him and in so many words told him that he would never be able to be a part of her life, he was a fuck buddy to her and nothing more.

He could still remember the anger he felt and the argument they had. He told her who he was and he wanted to shock her into realizing that he had the upper hand but she sneered at him. She had known, she had known from the beginning who he was and she could care less. Her life was the first he took and he had no regret, he would do it again and again.

Tom’s hand lingered over an old book that was next to his hand. He started keeping his own journal, but he weaved the story in such a way that he was the victim. The poor lost boy who came to look for his family, that was sucked into the obscene world of his long lost family; the wife to his father seducing him in her web and his own half brother raping him over an extended period of time. The ending would be perfect.

Tom was brought out of his musings when his phone rings. He smiled again. The time has come to put forth the offer for the Padalecki Corp. He had enough funds to take over the company but he was planning to do more than just that. This meeting was already leaked to the press and when the market opened tomorrow morning Padalecki Corp shares would plummet and he would be the “silent partner” in the takeover. Hopefully by the end of the week Jared Padalecki would be dead as well. He couldn’t see the sniffling bastard surviving this; he was just too weak.

oo-0-oo

  
Jensen was beyond himself. He had tried to phone Jared over and over again but with no luck. It was as if Jared disappeared from the face of the earth. He looked up when Chad and Chris entered the room. “Anything?”

Chad shook his head. Chris and he went to all of the places Jared could possibly be at but with no luck. No one has seen or heard from the man in over four hours. He looked at Jensen and frowned. His friend was taking it hard and he knew Jensen blamed himself for this. “It’s not your fault, Jensen.”

Jensen snorted. “You know it is, Chad. I should not have let him stormed off like that this morning, I should’ve followed him. I’m supposed to keep him save.”

“No, don’t you dare start with the blaming game. None of us could have foreseen that he would run of like that. We’ll find him,”Chad answered as he placed a comforting hand on Jensen’s shoulder.

“If he would only let me know he’s all right. I’ll give him the space to be on his own I just need to know he’s not hurt.” Jensen sounded hurt and confused.

“He's all right, don’t worry.” Chad tried to comfort his friend and hoped silently that he was right.

Jensen wanted to answer but was interrupted when his phone rang. “Jared?” He asked, not even bothering to look at the caller ID before he answered it. He stood up and started pacing the floor. “Who the fuck are you?” He sneered before he barked “no comment” and ended the call. “I can’t fucking believe this!” He turned to throw his phone against the wall but at the last minute he changed his mind and placed it on the side of the desk. He turned and faced the room.

“That was one or other journalist from the papers. Tom Welling is locked into a meeting with the board of directors of Padalecki Corp. The guy wanted to know what Jared’s hand in all of this was and he wanted to know when Jared would file for personal bankruptcy.” He faced Mitch. “What the fuck is going on Mitch?”

Mitch shook his head. “I’ve got no idea, I’ll find out, but it looks like Chris and Chad were right. It seems like Tom is behind all of the newspaper articles around Jared’s financial position.” He took out his phone and started to make some calls.

“We need to find Jared. If the media gets hold of him, they’ll have a field day.” Jensen grabbed his keys and made ready to leave.

“Where are you going to go and look for him?” Chad asked as he and Chris followed Jensen out of the door.

“The one place none of us thought of before – his house. When he stormed out he said he has proof that he didn’t spent all that money. It’s clear that whatever he has is not here so it must be at the house, he must be there.” Jensen explained, praying that he was right. He just wanted Jared to be okay.

oo-0-oo

  
Jared’s breathing has evened out, no longer was he panting, but he sounded congested. He couldn’t cry anymore, he didn’t want to cry anymore. He had to face reality and he had to face it alone. Slowly he got to his feet and picked up a chair that wasn’t broken into pieces. He had to write a letter and explain everything, he had to thank Jensen for being there for him, to explain that this was the only way left and then he could end it. Forever.

Jared started looking around for some paper when his eye caught a piece of yellow faded paper sticking out of a book that tumbled from the bookcase. He really didn’t care what it was about, but it caught his attention and he stood up to retrieve the book and paper. It was his dad’s handwriting, but it was addressed to Tom. He couldn’t understand it. His father died so many years ago, why would ha address a letter to Tom? He sat on the floor, unfolded the piece of paper open and started to read.

_My dearest son Tom,_

_Up to date, we’ve never had the opportunity to meet in life, but I do hope to rectify this soon. I only came to know about your existence about a month ago. Since that fateful day I’ve tried to find you, but up and till today I’ve yet to succeed._

_I’m not in good health and that is the reason for this letter. I need to make sure that you know about me, about your heritage and your younger half brother._

_I met your mother when I was away at boarding school. She was the love of my life. Unfortunately, the world turned against us and our relationship came to a harsh end. I never knew that your mother was pregnant with you. If I had, I would’ve done the correct thing by her and married her straight away. I was saddened the day I came to hear about her untimely death and shocked to hear she had a son by the name of Tom._

_I immediately knew you were mine and once again realized that I was tricked. My current wife and the mother of your brother fooled me in believing she was pregnant. I was a fool to believe that she was pregnant. We only had sex once before, but I did the only thing I could do and married her only to find out she wasn’t pregnant. By that time I needed an heir and as a respectable man I did what I had to do to continue my bloodline and we had sexual intercourse for the first and only time in this loveless marriage. She became pregnant, not something that she ever wished to be and gave birth to the most amazing little boy._

_You might think of me as being forward but you need to realize that you’ll be the new corporate owner of my company; of our forefathers’ legacy. I was swindled into this marriage and it’s clear that Jared’s mother doesn’t love him._

_I’m placing a burden on your young shoulders, a heavy one at it, but you need to care for Jared, to look out for him as it’s your responsibility as older brother. Jared is the sweetest boy you’ll ever meet, but he doesn’t have it in him to become a ruthless business man. I know that you’ll have it in you; you’ll be able to make the harsh decisions in life._

_I’ve set up a special trust for you to make sure that whenever I find you, you’ll be taken care of; you’ll be able to stand on your own two feet._

_You’ve been dealt a raw deck of cards and I sincerely hope to rectify this as soon as I can. I want you to be part of this family, to be an older brother for Jared. I’m planning on divorcing my current wife as soon as I’m a bit better. All the papers have been drawn up already, including your trust fund papers._

_I know this doesn’t explain everything, but I want to have you sit in front of me, even though you are only eight years old at this stage, but I know you’ll understand. I love you so much Tom and can’t wait to pick you up in my arms for the first time, to hold you tight and to introduce you to your little brother, he’ll be so impressed. I need to warn you though; he might try to talk your ear off!_

_All my love,_

_Gerald Padalecki_

Jared felt the paper slipping from his fingers and followed it with his eyes as it floated towards the floor. It swayed in the air before landing at his feet. He couldn’t think straight, he could feel his throat and chest contracting together, the air refusing to enter his body to give him the ability to breathe.

_‘I have an older brother, Tom, Tom is my older brother.’_ The thoughts kept on running through his mind and then the bile pushed up in his throat and he started to heave. _‘I got fucked by my brother’._ Jared turned to his side and retched once again. His head was spinning, he couldn’t breathe and already dark spots started to appear in front of him. This just couldn’t be happening. He wanted Jensen so badly and he reached out for his phone in his pocket. He had to get hold of Jensen; Jensen would know what to do.

Jared tried to hold on to his consciousness, but the tightness on his chest and his airway that felt as if it was squeezed closed with no relieve in sight didn’t let him and he sank into oblivion, not hearing the angst filled cries for him to answer. It was good to be surrounded by darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

**3 Weeks Later…**

Tom’s attention drifted away from what his lawyer was busy telling him. He really couldn’t give a damn. In the end, he would do what he wanted to do and nothing else. He sighed and stepped away from the window he was looking out of. He felt restless, but couldn’t understand why. Maybe it’s because of the fact that he has heard nothing of Jared for more than three weeks. Even the press has lost interest in finding the allusive young man.

“Have you found out where Jared is?” Tom turned to face his newest in a series of lawyers.

The man stopped in the middle of his sentence and looked up from the paperwork he was reading. “Not yet. The private investigator I hired should report back by the end of today.”

Tom nodded his head. “What’s Padalecki Corp’s latest reply?” He knew the man would’ve told him this before but he truly didn’t listen the first time.

“They are still not interested in the offer. They say that the company is strong enough and will survive this. They don’t need to be bought out.” The lawyer remained calm as he repeated what he’s told his client about half an hour earlier.

“Dump the rest of the shares.” Tom ordered. He had enough of their insolence. By this time tomorrow the only solution for Padalecki Corp would be to take him up on his offer and by that time his offer would’ve shrunk by half.

He knew dumping all of the remaining shares he would make sure the price plummeted and with the share value so low no one would buy it up – everyone out there would know something was going on. He would bring them to their knees; he was growing tired of their cat and mouse games.

“Yes sir.” The lawyer answered as he turned his attention to his phone to get the new instruction out. He was about to make the call when his mobile phone rings. “Yes.” He listened for a while and then ended the call.

“We’ve found him.”

Tom smiled. That was the best news of the day. “And?”

“He’s been horded up in one or other hospital in San Antonio, Texas.”

Tom frowned. “Why the fuck there and what hospital?”

“Apparently Ackles owns a ranch somewhere in the vicinity. From what I can understand it looks like a psychiatric hospital.”

Tom nodded his head. That’s what he had wanted to hear. He couldn’t believe himself that he doubted his own ability to read Jared like a book. He knew the younger man wouldn’t be able to handle the stress of the situation. Especially not after the little letter he planted in daddy dearest handwriting. He knew Jared was gullible enough to believe the letter originated from their father. As far as he knew, Gerald Padalecki never knew that he had a bastard son. He still couldn’t believe he wrote all the sappy stuff about how sweet and innocent Jared is, but a man’s got to do what a man’s got to do.

“Do we know what’s he treated for?” Tom asked.

The lawyer shook his head. “The private eye is still working on that. He said he’ll have more information by tonight. He had to make sure that Jared was indeed there.”

“Wait, what do you mean he had to make sure he was indeed there? Did you not just tell me that he’s horded up in one or other hospital in San Antonio?” Tom turned his attention back to the man sitting at his desk.

“He’s not a hundred percent sure. Ackles has been seen there on a regular basis, not once was Padalecki with him. He assumes he’s been visiting him.” The lawyer answered. He couldn’t understand what obsession his client had with the young man.

“This can’t be happening. I want to know where he is and I want to know within the next hour. Do I make myself clear, or you and that fucking PI are both fired!” Tom yelled, as he slammed hard on the table. He couldn’t leak the story to the press and look like a fool if his information wasn’t correct. But the main reason – when the final nail is driven into the coffin, he wanted to be there, he wanted to make sure Jared knew it was Tom that was responsible for his downfall with the final surprise he had in store.

“I’ll let him know.” The lawyer replied as he started to call the PI back.

“You know what, don’t bother. I’ll go down there myself. Find out at which hospital he is and let me know.” Tom moved away to the door. He had to be there. He’ll find out if Jared was in the hospital himself.

oo-0-oo

  
Jensen turned into the driveway and smiled when he saw Jared waiting on the porch. He hated leaving Jared here on the ranch and then heading into San Antonio himself, but Jared refused to leave the ranch, saying he wasn’t ready to face the world.

Jensen walked up to Jared and gathered the younger man into his arms. He could still see the dark rings underneath Jared’s eyes, but at least they were getting less visible as time went by. “Did you miss me?” he asked as he took Jared’s mouth with his own. Gently using his teeth he nipped at Jared’s bottom lip, seeking entrance into Jared’s mouth. His tongue played with Jared’s, sucking hard before retreating, letting Jared chase him before kissing Jared hard again. He has moved Jared against the wall, leaning in against his body, groin areas rubbing together as the passion between the two men build up.

Jared groaned and pushed Jensen away from him. “I think you need to stay away more often.” He smiled as he took Jensen’s hand and dragged him to the front door. “I missed you these two days.”

Jensen followed Jared into the house and looked around expectantly. “Where is everyone?”

“Chad and Chris went riding and Jeff left to go and see one of his patients. And before you start, I told them it’s all right to leave me here. I’ll be fine.” Jared knew Jensen would’ve been upset with him staying alone on the ranch.

“Mmm,” Jensen answered. “How did you sleep?” He pulled Jared up close to him again and traced the feint circles underneath Jared’s eyes.

“Jeff gave me something to help me sleep, but I still missed you,” Jared answered truthfully. He still had problems sleeping alone at night and didn’t even think to refuse Jeff’s assistance in the matter.

“That’s good. So, you gonna show me how much you missed me?” Jensen grinned and palmed Jared’s crotch.

“I thought you’d never asked.” Jared teased as he leaned into Jensen touch, making sure the other man felt his growing erection.

Jensen cupped Jared’s face and kissed his lover slowly. He truly missed having the chance to kiss Jared and now that they had the house all for themselves for at least a couple of hours he was going to make sure Jared knew just how much he loved him. “Bed,” Jensen moaned and started to drag Jared off to their bedroom. Jared followed more than willingly.

Both men were panting hard by the time they reached their bedroom door. Jensen couldn’t wait any longer and pushed Jared to the wall, stepping into his personal space and taking his mouth in a hard kiss. His hands traveled down Jared’s sides before he pulled at the hem of Jared’s t-shirt and started to pull the piece of clothing from Jared’s body. He needed him naked and he planned on getting it done before they reached the bed.

Jensen pushed Jared’s shirt up and as his boyfriend raised his arms to help pull the offending piece of material off, Jensen left the shirt over Jared’s arms instead and captured Jared’s wrists with his one hand, leaving Jared trapped within the shirt. Jared moaned and Jensen smiled against his lips.

Jensen didn’t break their kiss but deepened it while his other hand trailed down Jared’s side before it slipped up again and brushed lightly over Jared’s nipple. Immediately the little nub started to get hard, rising under Jensen’s touch as he kept on rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. He could hear Jared moaning against his mouth and loved the fact that he could get Jared wanting more by just playing with his nipples.

Jared pushed himself into Jensen’s touch and moaned hard. He wanted to be able to touch his lover but with his hands trapped within his own shirt and Jensen’s grip on his wrists he was helpless. He started to arch his hips, hoping to create extra friction where he stood between Jensen’s legs; his growing erection pulsing with life in its confined space.

Jensen could feel Jared was getting restless and although he loved torturing Jared like this, he knew not one of them would last long if he kept up his antics. He released Jared’s wrists and pulled the shirt clear from Jared’s hands. Immediately Jared pulled him closer and grinds their hips together. His hands were kneading Jensen’s ass through the denim before traveling up to slip beneath his shirt and traced his hands over Jensen’s back muscles. Jensen broke the kiss. They both needed to come up for air, but smiled as he looked into Jared’s lust filled eyes.

“I missed touching you so much,” Jensen whispered. “Going to make you beg for it baby.” He pushed Jared into the room and lowered him to the bed before joining him there. “We’re gonna take it slow. Don’t want to rush this with you.” He smiled as he placed soft kisses on Jared’s eye lids, moving down his body; nipping at his collarbone while moving his hands down to Jared’s jeans. “Need this off.” He unbuttoned the jean and pulled the zipper down, making sure to do it painstakingly slow. His knuckles brushed against Jared’s engorged cock and both men groaned at the feeling.

Jared tried to help Jensen but his hands were moved away and he gripped onto the sheets. Jensen was torturing him with sweetness. His head rolled from side to side and he bit hard into his lip – the coppery taste of blood filling his mouth in an instant.

“Please,” Jared whispered and this time he reached for Jensen’s jeans. “Need to touch you, please.” His voice was filled with emotion.

Jensen lifted his hips to give Jared access to his jeans and nearly cum in his pants as Jared gripped him hard, fondling him through his jeans before he started to undress him. Soon both men were naked and laid side to side, caressing each other slowly – taking the time to explore each other’s bodies.

Jensen crawled over Jared’s body, trapping the taller man beneath him once again before straddling his lips. He looked at Jared’s face and saw the love that shined from his partner’s eyes. “Love you so much.” Jensen leaned in and took Jared’s mouth in another kiss. His hands dragged over Jared’s body, feeling the warm flesh beneath his hands. He traced each rib with his fingers, loving the way his hands sprawled over Jared’s torso before he bent lower and took Jared’s bud into his mouth and lapped at it with his tongue. He loved the way Jared’s body responded to him as the bud raised to the occasion. Jensen used his teeth and nipped softly, pulling it so that it caused Jared to arch from the bed as well, eliciting a groan of pleasure-pain from Jared. His other hand traveled lower until it rested between their bodies and as he played with Jared’s nipple, he dipped his finger in and out of Jared’s navel, knowing how sensitive Jared was to that.

“Please,” Jared begged and arched into Jensen’s touch again. His body was oversensitive to Jensen’s touches; each touch felt like it was burning him into heaven.

Jensen answered Jared’s plea by nipping hard on his collarbone, loving the way the bruise appeared almost immediately before lapping away the sting he caused. He slowly mapped Jared’s body out, not leaving an inch of Jared’s skin untouched. He marked him and lapped at the stinging marks his teeth created, drove Jared to the brink of ecstasy but didn’t let him tumble over, instead kept him on the brink of things until he had Jared sobbing and begging beneath him. Both men were aching hard, pre cum glistening their cocks, dripping freely.

“Jensen, please, I can’t, please.” Jared sobbed and tried to wipe away the tears of frustration running down his cheeks. His hands never reached his face as Jensen took hold of them and placed them above his head again. He wanted to object until Jensen bent down and with soft kisses started to wipe the tears from Jared’s face. He worked slowly and when Jared’s face was no longer wet, he leant in and swept down onto Jared’s mouth, plunging deep within his mouth – tongues lapping at one another, Jared giving in to Jensen’s dominance and just letting Jensen devour him.

Jensen replaced his tongue with his fingers and didn’t even bother to tell Jared to suck. Already the younger man was sucking hard on the digits in his mouth and Jensen traced Jared’s mouth with his thumb. “Love you so much.” He smiled when Jared groaned around his fingers and gasped as Jared nipped slightly to indicate that he felt the same.

“Fuck, Jared.” Jensen said as his lust filled eyes found Jared’s. “Going to make this so special for you baby.” He withdrew his fingers and moved down Jared’s body. He didn’t even have to ask as Jared spread himself wide, his lips bucking wildly as he touched himself. “No touching Jared, or I’ll bind your hands together.” Jensen warned with fake anger in his voice.

Jared groaned and whimpered, but took away his hands from his leaking cock and placed them above his head once more.

Jensen took in the sight of Jared spread open like this for him – only him and he had to squeeze hard at the base of his shaft to make sure he didn’t shoot his load from that sight alone. He traced Jared’s puckered hole with his thumb, the sensitive area responding immediately to his touch and it also brought another groan from Jared.

Jensen stilled Jared’s body by placing his hand on Jared’s stomach and running it up and down. He didn’t say a word but slowly pressed his thumb downward wanting to see and feel as Jared’s puckered hole let him slip in before encaging him in his tight heat.

Jared hissed at the almost dry entry but at the same time he wanted more and he knew Jensen wouldn’t hurt him in any way. “Jen, please.” His body covered in sweat and he panted hard.

“Shh, I’ve got you.” Jensen said as he slowly withdrew the tip of his thumb from the tight channel and then used the same thumb to brush over and over the hole. He could see the muscle almost mimicking his movements, relaxing under his onslaught and knowing what Jared needed he pressed his one spit slicked finger into the tight entry. Both men groaned in unison and Jensen pushed forward, his breath hitching as the muscle grabbed on to his digit and pulled him in even deeper.

“Fuck baby, you’re so tight. Gonna work you open for me slowly.” He whispered as he pushed his finger in deeper but making sure he stayed away from Jared’s prostate. He set a slow rhythm not bothering to go much faster than a snail’s pace.

“Please Jen, please. Can’t, please.” Jared’s head was rolling from side to side, his sweaty bangs covering his eyes as he gasped for breath again when Jensen pushed forward so excruciatingly slow. He tried to push downwards to get Jensen to go faster but the gentle hand that was a few seconds ago still on his stomach was now gripping his hip hard, holding him into place.

“Relax Jay; you’re not gonna cum until I tell you to. You understand me?” Jensen asked and stopped his finger from moving inside of Jared until Jared nodded his head.

“Please.” Jared said but still nodded his head. He wouldn’t cum before Jensen told him he was allowed to, but he didn’t think he’ll be alive by that time, not if Jensen kept this fucking slow pace up for much longer.

As Jensen pushed his finger forward into the tight channel again he took Jared’s cock into his mouth. It had the desired effect as not only did Jared nearly bucked both of them clear of the bed but he shouted out in surprise.

“FUCK! Jensen.” Jared couldn’t believe the nearly unbearable heat that covered his cock the moment Jensen took him into his mouth. It felt like his whole body turned to liquid fire in that instant and it started at his cock, spreading like wildfire through his whole body. He wanted to thrust upwards into the heat but the grip on his hip increased and Jared knew that in a few hours a bruise would be clearly visible.

Jensen used his tongue and pressed it into Jared’s slit. The taste of Jared was like nothing he had ever tasted before and he knew that he would only taste this on Jared. He flicked his tongue over the sensitive crown, moving lower until he found his frenulum, just on the underside of the head and he pressed his tongue hard against the little knob of flesh and knew he would drive Jared up the wall.

“Fuck Jensen, please. Can’t, please.” Jared couldn’t manage to say more than that. His whole body quivered with tension as he tried to stall his orgasm from ripping through his body. “Please, either fuck me now of get me a cock ring, because I swear Jensen, I can’t hold much longer. Please.”

Jensen released Jared’s cock from his mouth with a loud pop and locked eyes with Jared. “Cum Jared.” There would be a slight change in plans but he knew that Jared wouldn’t complain one bit. He took Jared deep into his mouth and hallowed his cheeks moving up and down while still stroking his finger in and out of Jared’s tight hole. He could feel the muscle contracting around him and then Jared’s orgasm ripped through his body.

Jensen kept on sucking on Jared, milking him dry and when Jared whimpered he knew that Jared’s shaft must be sensitive due to the over-stimulation, but he wasn’t finished. Not by a long shot. He released Jared’s cock from his mouth but kept the pace going in Jared’s hole. “Not nearly done with you baby. Gonna make you hard again while I’m slowly fingering you open for me. I want to be inside of you when you cum again.” He leaned forward and kissed Jared hard, wanting Jared to taste himself on Jensen’s lips.

“Don’t think I’ll ever be hard again Jensen.” Jared groaned. He could still see the stars dancing in front of his eyes from the orgasm that rippled through his body mere seconds ago.

Jensen grinned. “I do believe you’re making a mistake. I’m going to make you so hard for me again Jay, you’re going to cum harder then you’ve ever cum before.” He made a point by pressing a bit more forceful into Jared’s hole and was rewarded when Jared groaned out loud.

“You’re going to kill me.” Jared breathed hard. He could feel every movement of Jensen’s finger on the inside of him and it felt so perfect. He couldn’t help but to push back onto the intruding finger. He could never get used to how Jensen would work him open and he wanted, no, he couldn’t wait, for Jensen to take him, to ride him hard.

Jensen smiled when Jared pushed back and knew he was right. Jared would be hard within a few moments again. He knew his lover had big fucking stamina and today was the day he was going to use it to its full advantage.

“Need more.” Jared gasped as Jensen immediately added a second finger. The burn was a bitch, Jensen’s fingers dried a long time ago but it made him feel alive and he couldn’t help but to feel his cock twitch with anticipation.

“Can you reach the lube?” Jensen asked as he heard Jared’s gasp. He didn’t intent to hurt his lover in any way.

“No, no lube, just this. Please.” Jared begged and pressed down on Jensen’s fingers again. His hole was stretched over Jensen’s fingers and he could feel Jensen easing in and out of him. He felt full but at the same time, he wanted more. “Please.” He begged.

Jensen could never say no to Jared and both of them knew that. He nodded his head and then slowed down his pace even more. He wouldn’t hurt Jared. Jensen could feel Jared stretching around his fingers and he stretched his fingers, slowly working Jared open. He added a third finger and couldn’t help but to notice that Jared was as hard as a rock again. “You like this baby. Me playing you open, making you ready for me?”

Jared couldn’t answer but just pressed harder against Jensen’s intruding fingers. “Please, please.”

“Shh, it’s all right I’ve got you.” Jensen soothed him down as he spit in his hand to slick himself up in the best way he could. He knew Jared wouldn’t pass him the lube and for him to get it would mean he had to pull from Jared and that is not what he want to do.

“Lift your legs for me a bit, Jay.” Jensen said and helped Jared to lift his hips from the bed. As the angle changed his fingers that were still buried deep within Jared brushed over his prostate making Jared screamed as the intense pleasure threatened to make him come undone.

Jensen lined himself up at the same time Jared screamed and thrust forward, going to the hilt in one stroke. Both men grunt hard. “So fucking tight.”

“Please, you better start moving or I swear Jensen you’ll never get a chance to be inside of me again.” Jared growled but both men knew it was an empty promise.

Jensen didn’t answer but lifted his hips and pulled back slowly, loving to watch as his thick cock slipped from Jared. He withdrew slowly until only the head of his cock remained inside of Jared. He then pushed slowly forward, still watching on as Jared’s hole sucked him back in and his cock disappears from sight.

“I can’t, please.” Jared leaned forward and dragged Jensen closer to him. “Please just fuck me.” He begged again as another wave of pleasure hit him when Jensen’s cock brushed over the gland again.

Jensen knew he had tortured Jared enough and he would’ve only kid himself if he could say that he could go on like this. He came to his knees and slammed in hard, setting a hard pace. Over the two men’s grunts flesh slapping against flesh could be heard. Jensen made sure to hit Jared’s sweet spot time and time again as the inside of Jared’s tight channel squeezed around him, the friction adding a layer of sweet agony for him. He lifted Jared’s legs onto his shoulders and took hold of Jared’s well used cock. He knew his lover would feel this abuse tomorrow but they both needed it.

He made a tight fist around Jared’s cock and started up the same pace as he had going on the inside of Jared. Both men were sweating and grunting against each other. Jared used his long arms to trace Jensen’s face before he dipped his fingers into Jensen’s mouth and let him suck him hard.

It was more than heaven on earth. “Jensen, please, need to cum, please.” Jared sounded tearful, his emotions riding on such a high that he had no control over them.

Jensen nodded and as Jared clenched around him and it felt to him as if Jared was going to squash his cock to a pulp inside of him, and he let himself go as both of them reached their peak at the same time. Jensen found his release within Jared, filling the younger man up with his life seed, making it slick within, while Jared spilled over Jensen’s hand, his thighs and his stomach, and the white pearly strands decorating everything.

Jensen let nature take over; no longer having in control over his own movements, his hips taking up an ancient rhythm until he could only made shallow movements with his hips and came to rest on top of Jared after he lowered Jared’s legs to the bed.

He couldn’t help but to lower his weight on Jared, he felt not only satisfied but also content. The urge lulled for this moment, he felt his soft cock slip free of Jared and turned them both, spooning against Jared, covering the taller body with his own.

Jared could feel the pressure building up inside of him and he knew this time he would feint. He always laughed when someone said they feinted from sex, but he has never done it before. He could feel Jensen’s cock working, pivoting inside of him, the perfect shaped cock hitting him dead center over and over on his sweet spot and he couldn’t help and even welcomed that pain that overtook the pleasure before the pleasure returned again and everything turned a bright white and then to bitch black. Jensen was right, he never cum so hard in his entire life before and he was glad as darkness took him into the world of bliss.

oo-0-oo

  
Chad and Chris grinned at each other when Jensen came walking down the stairs only clad in a jean, still barefoot. “Are you sure the bed is still standing?” Chad smirked.

“Are you jealous?” Jensen asked back but still smiled. He had a feeling that they were a bit loud upstairs but at this stage, he couldn’t give a damn.

Chad snorted. “I’m so not jealous. I’ve got the best boyfriend in the world.” He pulled Chris to his side and kissed him hard.

Jensen poured himself some coffee and took a seat across from the other two men. “Jared said he had to ask Jeff for something to sleep?”

Chris nodded. “Yeah. He did. He wasn’t very happy about it,but he also realized that he needed to sleep.”

“How did he eat?” Jensen sounded concerned. He couldn’t help but to notice that Jared seemed even skinnier than he did two days ago.

This time Chris shook his head. “Still not eating. He drinks his protein shakes. He did try to eat yesterday evening, but that didn’t go down so well.”

“How long still?” Jensen asked.

Chris shrugged his shoulders. “Difficult to say. He’s only been on the medication for the past few weeks. Most patients only stop being nauseated and getting their appetite back after the first month.”

Jensen shook his head. He knew the drugs Jeff had placed Jared on were some hard ass stuff but this was getting a bit ridicules. “When will Jeff be back?”

“He and Jim will be back tomorrow morning.” Chris answered. He knew how Jensen felt about the medication Jared was using, he felt the same way, but it was the only way to help Jared. At least until things got better than they were at the moment. He couldn’t help but to shudder as he thought back to the day three weeks ago they found Jared in the house…

_They had all raced to Jared’s home and when they arrived Jensen didn’t even bothered to knock but just barged through the front door. Chris could still hear the anguish in Jensen’s voice as the other man started searching, crying out for Jared to answer him._

_It was Jensen who found Jared in the small room of the side to his bedroom. Chris could only remember one time of being inside of that room. It was the one place Jared regarded as his sole kingdom._

_Jared was sprawled out against the wall, the room itself looking like a tornado passed through it. It was clear that Jared was unconscious and for one moment Chris suspected the worst until he took Jared’s wrist and felt a pulse._

_“Jared, come on buddy, open your eyes for me, come on Jared.” Chris repeated over and over as he started to look down Jared’s body, wanting to make sure there were no unseen injuries. He couldn’t find anything and even though Jared remained unconscious he felt relieved._

_They all should’ve know that Jared would only wake up for Jensen and that is also what happened when Jensen took his limp body into his arms and held him close against his chest. “You gonna wake up for me baby? Please, Jared, you’re scaring me here.” Jensen dragged his fingers through Jared’s hair and was rewarded by Jared groaning before opening his eyes._

_He looked totally out of it. He seemed not to notice what was going on around him and even as Jensen spoke to him, he didn’t make eye contact._

_Chad spoke up from the side of the room. “Ambulance is on its way.”_

_Chris nodded and turned his attention back to Jared. “Hey Buddy, you want to look at me?” He turned Jared’s face, but it was as if Jared didn’t see, he kept on staring off into space._

_“What’s going on Chris?” Jensen asked as he tightened his hold over Jared._

_“Not sure, his breathing is good and pulse steady. Best bet? I would say shock. Let’s just keep him calm and warm.” Chris walked to the bedroom and brought a comforter from there before draping it over both the men sitting on the floor._

_“Keep talking to him Jensen. Let him know he’s safe.” Chris ordered as he took Jared’s pulse for the umpteenth time between his fingers._

_Jensen whispered softly to Jared, talking to him about everything and anything and he promised to take him to the ranch, something that he was supposed to do a long time ago._

_Jared seemed calm until the paramedics showed up and tried to separate Jared from Jensen. Jared fought like a mad man. He kept on yelling and using his fists not even thinking, even trying to bite the one paramedic who tried to inject him to calm him down. They only got him calmed down when Jensen took him back into his embrace. They were still unsure if Jared was aware of what was going on around him – he was once again just staring into space not giving any indication that he knew where he was or what was happening._

Chris looked up as he heard Chad mention his name. He smiled and took Chad into his embrace. “Love you so much.” Chad smiled. He knew what Chris was thinking when he got lost in his own thoughts. Chris wasn’t the only one who did that a lot as of lately. He himself was thinking back on the last three weeks…

_“Jared is resting peacefully,” Jeff said as he entered the waiting room and saw the friends all pacing up and down._

_“Why can’t I see him?” Jensen growled and Chad moved to his best friend’s side._

_“He’s on suicide watch Jensen, no visitors allowed,” Jeff explained and dragged his hand over his haggard looking face._

_“That’s bullshit and you know that,” Jensen stepped into Jeff’s personal space and pressed up against his chest. “He didn’t try to commit suicide. It was a mistake.”_

_This time Chad placed a hand on Jensen’s shoulder, holding his friend back. It’s been a tough week for all of them. He didn’t think it was a good idea for Jensen to square off against Jeff._

_“It’s precaution, Jensen,” Jeff explained but didn’t step back. He knew how Jensen felt; they all felt exactly the same way._

_“You know what Jeff, you’re a fucking ass.” Jensen shrugged of Chad’s hand from his shoulder and paced up and down. “He explained what happened and you still don’t believe him. How can you not believe him Jeff, you know him. He would never do this. He promised you. He promised me.”_

_“Jensen,” Chad stepped over to where Jensen came to a halt and leaned against the cold window pane._

_“Don’t Jensen me, Chad. He has Jared strapped down on a bed with a stranger keeping watch over him for the next forty eight hours. Do you really think it’s the best thing for Jared to be put through that after everything?” Jensen stepped away from the window and paced the room again._

_“I don’t like it any better than you do Jensen, but this is the procedure that needs to be followed.” Jeff tried to explain. He hated putting Jared on suicide watch, but he had to make sure. They all had a huge scare when they found Jared this morning on the inside of the bathroom floor, blood seeping out off a cut on his forehead, the empty pill bottle next to him._

_“Do you thinking taking a bunch of sleeping pills is a mistake Jensen?” Jeff asked. He had treated more than one patient who tried to commit suicide, all claiming that it was a mistake._

_“There were only three left Jeff and he thought it was something for his headache. You also know he didn’t pass out because of the pills, but his fucking blood pressure made him keel over. And now, three hours later you’ve got him locked in!” Jensen yelled and slammed his fist into the wall._

_“Jensen,” Chad pulled his friend around and pushed him hard against the wall when Jensen tried to shake him off. “This is not helping.”_

_Jensen nodded his head and took a deep breath. “Please, Jeff, don’t do this to him. We’ve only just got him talking to us again; don’t let him go back into himself.”_

_“It’s just for twenty four hours, Jensen. I only placed him on suicide watch for twenty four hours. I didn’t want to, but it’s the hospital’s regulations.” Jeff sounded exhausted._

_“Only twenty four hours?” Jensen turned and faced the doctor._

_Jeff nodded his head and Chad could see some of the tension leaving Jensen’s shoulders. “I’ve also managed to convince the chief of staff that Chris would be the best nurse for Jared. I’ve arranged with the hospital that Chris can be on duty for the next twenty four hours.”_

_“Thank you,” Jensen said and sat down. Chad could see that Jensen was nearing his own breaking point. He knew his friend well enough to know what was bothering him._

_“You did the right thing Jensen. You know it was for the best bringing him out here to the ranch.” Chad said. They were all shocked when Jensen announced a few hours after they found Jared in his house that he was moving him out to the ranch. They all listened to his reasons and in the end, they all agreed. It seemed to be the best thing to do._

_They didn’t expect Jared to be admitted to this mental hospital only a week after they’ve arrived at the ranch. It was as if time stood still after they found him on the bathroom floor earlier in the morning. It was standard practice for all attempted suicide patients to be transported to this institute and it had cost Jeff all of his influence to get the hospital to let him attend to Jared. Chad knew that. He heard the argument Jeff had with the chief of staff in the hallway earlier._

Jensen stood up and walked over to the kitchen. He knew Jared had to take his medicine in the next couple of minutes so he started and prepared a protein drink. He couldn’t help but to wonder how long this would last, but he also felt grateful for the progress that Jared made so far…

_Jared was admitted to hospital and they had their hands full with him as he thought with tooth and nail if anyone even tried to touch him except Jensen. The hospital didn’t want to sedate him as they were still unsure why he was almost catatonic. Jensen was allowed to stay with Jared the whole night and by the following morning Jared responded more positively and he was no longer aggressive towards anyone. He however refused to talk to anyone about what happened at the house. They also confirmed Jeff’s theory. Jared was majorly depressed. Enough so to put him onto some serious medicine. And that is where their other problems started._

_Jensen was picking up Jared’s clothes to put them in the wash when a piece of paper fell out of Jared’s pocket. Jensen picked it up and as he read it, he could feel the blood draining from his body. He leaned back against the wall and sank down. No wonder Jared wasn’t talking about what happened. Jensen also knew that he had to give this to Mitch. They couldn’t keep this for themselves or just sweep it under the carpet. This could have a huge impact on Jared’s future. He looked at the letter again. He still couldn’t believe it. Tom and Jared were half brothers. He hoped Jared would open up to him, he knew the younger man would say it was all his fault. He couldn’t let Jared blame himself over this._

_Jensen put the letter away and then took it out again. He was mesmerized with the fact that Jared and his father’s handwriting were so much alike, especially when they made their t’s. He shrugged his shoulders and then placed the letter back again. Maybe it was just a coincidence._

_Jensen started to notice, almost immediately that Jared sort of zoned out. It was as if he had no idea where he was. It got scary when at the third day on the ranch Jared zoned out and when he came to himself again he freaked out, because he had no idea where he was or how he got there._

_Jeff took some blood and after some tests it was established that Jared’s depression medication caused a chemical reaction and that was what made him freak out. The solution sounded simple. They just had to lower the dosage and then things would be fine. But, instead the lowering of the dosage didn’t help as Jared descended fast into a pit of doom and the dosage had to be increased again. He was placed on other medicine and then the shit hit the fan. It was the only medicine that would help together with the anti depression medication, but that totally screwed with Jared’s body leaving him unable to eat any solid foods or else he would puke his guts out. It was a common side effect, one that affected Jared severely and so now, not only was he taking a hand full of pills but he couldn’t eat properly._

_The medication really helped a lot. Jared was coping well and he had long sessions with Jeff but he also talked to Jensen, trusting Jensen with what he found out about Tom and Jensen told him that he knew and explained that he found the letter. That night Jared cried himself to sleep in Jensen’s arms. It was the last time that Tom’s name was mentioned again between the two of them._

_Jensen could see the progress Jared made. He ventured more outside, he joked around with Chris and Chad and although he still had trouble sleeping alone when Jensen wasn’t there and he struggled to maintain his weight, he looked better._

Jensen is pulled out of his thoughts when Jared stepped into the kitchen. He looked so young, with his long bangs standing in all directions and he blushed when he saw Jensen wasn’t alone.

“You missed me?” Jensen asked as he pulled Jared closer.

“Thought you were gone.” Jared replied and placed his head on Jensen’s shoulder to lean against him.

“Sorry. I know it’s time for your medication so I came to make you your protein drink.” Jensen held the glass for Jared to take from him.

“Thanks.” Jared smiled and started to drink it. “It always tastes better when you make it.”

Jensen grinned. “It’s because it’s made with love.”

Jared smiled. “Thank you.” He placed the empty glass on the counter top and waited for Jensen to hand him his pills. It was a decision he made not to touch any medication out of his own. Although it was really a mistake when he took the sleeping pills he didn’t want something like that happened again and he had relinquished his rights on taking any medication by himself. He would rather ask.

Jensen handed Jared his hand full of pills and a glass of water. “There you go.” He smiled and pressed a soft kiss on top of Jared’s head.

“Thanks,” Jared swallowed the pills and shivered lightly. “Can we go back to bed please?”

Jensen nodded. The pills caused Jared to be nauseous for a while and he knew Jared felt better if he was lying down. “Come, let’s go.” He pulled Jared behind him up the stairs and flipped Chad off when the other man made a kissing face at him.

Jared lay next to Jensen and slowly drifted to sleep. He hated feeling sick and this pills really didn’t make him feel any better. He was fast asleep and didn’t even hear Jensen’s phone sounding next to the bed to indicate that there was a new message.

Jensen took the phone and opened his text messages. He couldn’t help but to grin. His plan was working. Tom had someone snooping around at the mental institute asking questions about Jared and it meant Tom was falling for the trap. He was even more excited to read the rest of the message Mitch send him. His suspicions were confirmed and he now had everything to get rid of Tom Welling permanently. He just had to wait for Tom to show up in San Antonio, and knowing Tom Welling, he knew he wouldn’t have to wait long for that to happen. Revenge was going to be sweet.


	13. Chapter 13

Jared gasped as yet another orgasm ripped through him and sagged back against Jensen’s sweaty body. He groaned as Jensen turned their bodies but couldn’t object as Jensen pulled him closed and let them spoon together. His breathing evened out and he used his finger to trace the back of Jensen’s hand and arm that encircled him.

“Thank you,” Jared whispered.

Jensen placed a kiss on Jared’s shoulder but didn’t answer back. He loved lying with Jared in his arms and it didn’t have a thing to do with the breathtaking sex they experience together, but more to do with the way they belonged to each other – the closeness between them. Jensen sighed when his phone sounded and made a grab for it at his back. He checked the screen and then looked at Jared. He knew his boyfriend would be upset about this, but he hoped that Jared trusted him enough to know that what he was about to do was the best for Jared – the best for them.

“Jared?” He spoke softly.

“Mm?” Jared replied but he didn’t even bother to open his eyes. He was sated and wanted nothing more than to drift off into sleep with Jensen curled around him.

“I need you to attend a meeting with Mitch,” Jensen started off.

Jared frowned. “Why?”

“It’s in regards to Padalecki Corp.”

Jared shook his head. “No, I don’t want anything to do with them. They are experiencing enough difficulties by the fact that I’m associated with the company. I can’t.”

“Jared, please. You need to attend the meeting. I t has a direct impact on not only the corporation’s future but your inheritance as well.” Jensen stated.

“No, I told you, I don’t want to have anything to do with them and you saw it yourself – I’ve squandered my inheritance, there is nothing left.” He tried to move away but sagged back against his lover as Jensen refused to let him go out of his embrace.

“You need to trust me on this Jared, please.” Jensen closed his eyes. He hated not telling Jared that he didn’t squandered his inheritance and that Tom was responsible for that by using a very cunning way. If his plans worked out Jared would get all of his money back and Tom, well, Tom would get what he deserved.

“I can’t. Please, Jensen, don’t make me do this.” Jared pleaded. He couldn’t explain the dread he felt if he even thought about the company – a company that in all aspects didn’t even belong to him, but to Tom.

“Baby, I’m sorry. But I need you to do this. I need you to attend the meeting with Mitch and the corporation’s representatives. Please,” Jensen pleaded.

“Why, Jensen?” This time Jared pushed himself away from Jensen’s embrace.

“Because it’s your future that we’re talking about and it’s important to me.” Jensen hoped that Jared would accept this explanation. He still had to break the other news to Jared as well.

“I don’t have a future with the company Jensen and you know that. Why would they even want to meet with me?” He asked as he played with the sheet, twirling the material around his finger and refusing to meet Jensen’s gaze.

“You do have a future with the company and don’t you think you owe it to your father to hear them out?” Jensen asked and at the same time, he cringed, knowing that he pulled a low one on Jared, bringing up his father like he did.

Jared’s head snapped back as Jensen mentioned his father. He’s been guilt ridden since the day he found out that he had a half brother and although his father passed away him and his mother never even though of telling him about that. “How dare you play that card with me?” He spoke softly.

“I need to play that card because you’re being selfish in not attending the meeting. You’re so concerned about their image, but what about your image or your father’s image? Don’t you think you owe it to yourself to hear them out?” Jensen responded but kept his voice low. He was upsetting Jared, he knew that, but he also needed Jared to attend that meeting.

Jared got up from the bed and looked over at Jensen who also stood up. “I never thought that you would use my father or my own insecurities against myself.” Jared looked at Jensen with strangeness in his eyes. “I thought you understood me. I thought you knew me.” He snorted. “It’s clear that I’ve made a mistake. I’ve got no idea why you’re doing this to me, I really don’t know. Are you playing with me Jensen? Are you using my own weakness to show me what a loser I am? Well then, you’re succeeding, because I can’t go on – not anymore. I will attend that meeting but after that I don’t want anything to do with that company again.” Jared took a deep breath. If felt to him as if his whole world was coming to an end. “I also don’t want anything to do with you as well. I’ll make sure to be out of your house within the next hour.” He turned around and headed to the bathroom, closing the door behind him before locking it securely and sinking to his knees. He felt dead inside.

It felt to Jensen as if someone just poured gallons of cold water over his head. He couldn’t believe how quickly things got out of hand. He heard himself gasped at Jared’s words but even before he could respond, Jared had left the room and he heard the deafening sound of the door as it locked. _‘What have I done? Please, let it work out.’_ What scared him the most were the words not spoken out loud by the man he loved. The words that Jared believed that Jensen was just like Tom, maybe even worst. He lowered his head into his hand, he didn’t even tell Jared the other news and he knew the younger man wouldn’t listen to him – not after what just happened between them.

oo-0-oo

  
**One and a half Weeks Later…**

Tom smiled as he looked on at the shocked expression on Jared’s face when the young man entered the law office and saw Tom standing there. It was clear that Jared didn’t know he would be attending as well.

Jared wanted to turn around and run when he saw Tom standing across from him, but then at that moment Jensen stepped into the room and Jared squared his shoulders before nodding his head at both men and taking a seat at the table. He had nothing to say to either of them. After Jared locked himself into the bathroom, he just sat there and cried and for the first time in his life, Jared hardened up. He was tired of being used, for whatever reason it might be.

He ached for Jensen’s touch, a hand on his shoulder to keep him grounded, to comfort him, to tell him that everything was all right, but he couldn’t have that. He felt betrayed. That night he booked himself into a hotel, only Jeff knew where he was and that was only because Jared had to get his medication, he knew he wouldn’t make it if it were not for the drugs that kept him in one piece.

Jared looked at Jensen out of the corner of his eye. He longed for Jensen and he nearly smiled when Mitch told him that Jensen had to attend the meeting as his _guardian ad litem_ , but then he remembered that Jensen was no longer there for him and he wanted to object but he knew it was useless. When Jensen took over as his guardian, Jared was happy about that, but now there wasn’t a thing he could do about that, not until the hearing that was scheduled for next week was concluded. Hopefully the judge would declare him a _fit and proper_ person and he could just put everything behind him and disappear where no one would ever find him again.

Jensen’s heart ached when he saw the look of disappointment in Jared’s eyes. He could see that Jared has lost some more weight in their short time apart; the dark circles underneath his eyes clearly visible with the naked eye. All that he wanted to do was to gather Jared in his arms and hold him close. Telling him that everything was all right, but he couldn’t do it – not yet.

Jensen looked up as Mitch started to address the parties. He had to concentrate and hoped that everything went according to plan.

Mitch cleared his throat. “Thank you for coming. I’ve been asked to call this meeting by the executive members of Padalecki Corp. Mister Padalecki is present as requested by the board members as well as Mister Tom Welling who has declared a hostile takeover of the company.”

“It was decided by the board executives that the company could be sold to Mister Welling. A hostile takeover wouldn’t be necessary.” Mitch continued. He didn’t look at Jared when he started talking again. “I’ve prepared the necessary documents that would be signed and although Jared is no longer a share holder he is still bound by the company’s charter to be present. Mister Jensen Ackles is here in his capacity as _guardian ad litem_ for Jared.”

Jared could feel the blood draining from his head as Mitch told them that the board of directors decided to sell the company. Everything was so fucked up. The company belonged to Tom in any case – that’s what the letter stated, but Tom has hurt him so much, why should he tell the other man that he doesn’t need to buy the company that he can just take it and at the same time shove it up his ass?

Jared felt in his pocket for the wrinkled letter and let his hand rest against his chest for a moment. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t just give the company to Tom. Not if it meant that Tom could humiliate him again and Tom would. Tom would make it known that he was the bastard son of Gerald Padalecki and that because of Jared’s incapability’s the company was now nearly bankrupt. His fingers slipped away and he let them rest on top of the table. He prayed that this would pass quickly. He could hear Mitch talking on, but he didn’t concentrate on the words, they didn’t matter to him. Something that his forefathers started was nearly destroyed by him. He looked up when someone touched his shoulder and he saw the concerned look on Mitch’s face. “Jared?”

“Sorry, Mitch,” Jared replied.

“I need you to sign here for me. It’s part of the sale’s agreement that dissolves the charter of the company.” Mitch explained as he placed the document before Jared and handed him a pen to sign. _‘No wonder Mitch looked concern.’_ Jared thought as he saw that everyone else had already signed. It was only his and Jensen’s signatures that were needed. His hand trembled as he took the pen and laid it to the paper before he signed away a legacy. He didn’t look up as he handed both the pen and document back to Mitch. It was over, it was done. He moved his chair away from the table. He had to get out of here.

“Jared?” It was Jensen’s voice that stopped him. He turned and looked at the man he thought he could trust. He shook his head and turned around to walk on.

“Please,” Jensen pleaded. He could only imagine how soul drenching this had to be for Jared. He only had this one chance.

“What?” Jared whispered.

“You need to sign this as well.” Mitch stepped up to Jared and guided him back to the table. “Just one more signature.”

Jared didn’t even bother to look at what he was signing. It didn’t matter in any case; it wasn’t as if he could be held responsible for his actions, right? He placed the pen on the table. “May I leave now?” He asked as Jensen spoke up at the same time. He tried not to listen to Jensen’s voice as it hurt but he also had no choice but to hear the words spoken.

“You’ve got an interesting handwriting, Tom,” Jensen said as he looked at the document he just signed as Jared’s guardian.

Tom frowned. “It’s my normal handwriting.” He sneered. He couldn’t understand why Jensen would make small talk with him. What interested him more was the nearly touchable tension there was between Jared and Jensen. He couldn’t believe that he missed it when the two men walked in.

Jensen smiled and shook his head. “Don’t get me wrong. I’m not talking about the meaning behind the letters and how your letters slant or if they are rounded, I’m talking about the letters itself. You and Jared got almost the same handwriting. Surely you must have noticed it before?”

Jared frowned and turned around. He had no idea what Jensen was talking about. He looked at Tom and could see that the other man struggled to gain control over his own emotions and that made him frown more. He couldn’t see any reason why Tom had to show any emotion to that comment.

Jared was unaware that Mitch had moved in behind him as if to herd him deeper into the room should he decide to bolt.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Tom said through clinched teeth.

Jensen smiled again and Jared thought he looked like a predator which had spotted its prey. “I really thought that since you were not only Jared’s financial advisor, but his partner as well, and being an international banker that you would’ve noticed it. I mean I saw it the first time – right of the back.”

“I don’t have time for this nonsense. Please, excuse me.” Tom growled and headed for the door.

Jensen turned his attention to the other men in the room. “Look.” He took out two pieces of paper and folded them out on the table. “This is Jared’s handwriting. The reason I say this, is because it’s out of his daily journal.” He didn’t look over in Jared’s direction or gave any indication that he saw Tom stopping in front of the door but not opening it.

“This is Mr. Welling’s handwriting. They are really similar and that’s the reason why it perked my interest. We all know that some siblings pick up the same habits and I even had an interesting conversation with a graphologist to see if partners or married couples picked up certain aspects in their writing which they shared with one another. Apparently on a very, very limited scale it’s possible, but nothing like this,” Jensen continued. “It’s almost as if it’s not two different handwritings.”

“What are you getting at Jensen?” Jared heard himself asking as he stepped up to the table. He had no idea why he was doing this.

“You would say this is your handwriting, right?” Jensen took the piece of paper he referred to as being from Jared’s journal and handed it to Jared and waited for Jared confirming nod before he continued. “This one is Tom’s handwriting?”

Jared nodded again. “Yes and what about it? You’re not making sense Jensen. I don’t want to be here.” The last sentence came out as a mere whisper before he turned to leave.

“You’re wrong Jared; both of these are Tom’s handwriting,” Jensen said. He held the documents out to Jared again.

Jared frowned. “No, that one is mine. I know my own writing. You’re making a mistake. Please, I don’t know what you’re trying to do, but just drop it. Don’t make things worse for me than they already are.” He moved to the door but this time it was Mitch who stopped him.

“I think you should hear Jensen out, Jared.” The lawyer stated.

“I don’t have time for this.” Jared said as he made his way pass the older man.

“Jared, please,” Jensen asked. “Just hear me out. That’s all I ask from you.”

“We’ll I’m not staying for this crap.” Tom said as he turned to leave again. He opened the doors but instead of stepping out he took a step back into the room.

“What’s this?” He snarled as Chad and another man blocked the doors.

“Let’s just say they are there for security reasons,” Mitch said as he indicated to Tom to join them at the table again. “You’ll love the next part.” Mitch smiled as he sat down.

“Jensen?” Jared asked softly. He had no idea what was going on and he could feel the uncertainty building up in him.

Jensen turned his head a fraction and his heart ached. He could see the doubt in Jared’s eyes; the fear lying underneath. “Trust me.” He mouthed and turned back to the representatives of the board.

“Why do you say this one is not Mr. Padalecki’s handwriting?” one of the men asked.

“Because of this.” Jensen took the pages and then pulled a marker from his pocket and started to high light something on the two papers. He did it a few times and then placed the two pieces back. “I didn’t pick it up at first until a third version of a similar handwriting came to my attention. I’ll ask that whatever you read in this third paper stays within this room. The information is too sensitive to release and I’ve got a feeling that after I explained everything to you, you’ll all agree with me.” He waited for Mitch who handed him a folder. There were more than one document inside but Jensen only took one out. “This is only a copy. I don’t have the original.” He took his marker and made some marks on it as well.

The three board representatives passed the documents between them before one of them spoke up. “Where did you get this?” He indicated to the last document.

“That doesn’t concern you. What should concern you is the fact that all three these documents were written by the same hand,” Jensen replied.

“Impossible. This one must surely be at least twenty years older than the others.” The same man spoke up again as he took hold of the third document to look at it again.

“It would seem that way, but it’s not. Although the original has not been tested yet I can promise you that it couldn’t be more than six months old – not nearly as old as it is set out to be.” Jensen turned his attention to Tom.

When the representative said the document had to be at least twenty years old, Jared knew it was a copy of the letter he had in his pocket. He didn’t even know Jensen made a copy. Just one more thing he didn’t know. He could still feel Jensen’s comforting arms surrounding him after Jensen told him he found the letter. He’s brought out of his musings when Jensen spoke up again.

“You’re very quiet over there, Tom.”

Tom snorted but at the same time felt threatened. “I’d love to see where you going with this.” He sounded calm, but Jared could hear the nervousness in Tom’s voice.

“I think you know where I’m going with this, but if you still want to play dumb, that’s fine with me,” Jensen responded. He looked at Jared and then he continued. “The author of all three these documents is Tom Welling.”

The three representatives looked at Jensen as if he spoke in tongues. Jared was shaking his head but Tom’s reaction was the one Jensen was waiting for and he wasn’t disappointed.

“You’re fucking crazy. What the hell are you going on about, I always suspected Jared to be the crazy one, but you just took that prize.” Tom indicated with his hand towards the documents. “You came here, draw a few circles and then accuse me of writing a bunch of letters, including a letter addressed to Jared by his dead father, that’s fucking absurd. I’m leaving. I’ve got a company to build up from scratch, thanks to the other loony in this room.”

Jared’s head whipped around when Tom mentioned the letter from his father. “You didn’t look at the third document.” He whispered.

“What?” Tom snapped as he spun around again.

Jared swallowed and then looked Tom in the eyes. “You didn’t look at the third document. Jensen only said that the information was sensitive. How did you know it was a letter from my father?”

“You’re fucking losing it Jared, but that’s nothing new, now is it? I had a look at the letter.” Tom sneered.

“You didn’t.” Mitch spoke up. “The only three people who had a look were those three gentlemen.” Mitch indicated with his head.

“If neither myself nor Jared had a look at the document, then how did Jared knew what it was? This is a fucking setup. You don’t want me to have this company. It’s mine!” Tom yelled as he slammed his fist against the table.

Jensen wanted to gather Jared in his embrace when he saw how pale Jared became as Tom slammed his fist on the table, but he knew Jared wouldn’t allow him, not after what transpired between the two of them. He had to sort this mess out first and then he’ll make amends with Jared.

“What setup, Tom? The board of directors agreed to the sale. Jared has signed away any interest he might have had in the company. It belongs to you. There is no one here who doesn’t want you to have the company.” Mitch stated the facts as if he was talking to a five year old.

“This is all fucking lies. I don’t know what you’re trying to establish Jared, but you won’t win. It is mine.” Tom stepped towards Jared but was halted in his track when Jensen stepped in his way.

“Don’t you dare go near him,” Jensen hissed.

“Or what, you going to hit me?” Tom hissed back as he pushed up against Jensen.

“Stop it, both of you.” Jared’s voice sounded through the room. He turned his attention to Tom. “I’m not planning anything. I don’t want anything to do with this. The only reason why I know about the letter is because I’ve got the original.” He took out the letter and shoved it at Jensen’s chest. “And, I don’t need you to guard me.” He turned around and walked to the window. He didn’t try to leave the room; he had a feeling that Chad wouldn’t let him pass, not until this – whatever this was – was finished.

“Lovers spat?” Tom snarled as he turned back. He had to think on how to get out of this mess. There had to be something he could do.

Jensen took the letter and handed it over to Mitch. He knew the attorney would get it analyzed. He had to frown at Tom. He really thought the man would be more cleaver than this, but apparently, looks could be deceiving.

“You still didn’t answer my question Tom,” Jared asked quietly but didn’t turn from the window.

“I don’t have to answer that,” Tom said. “I don’t even have to be here, but I’m being kept here against my will.” He wanted to say something else, but Jensen interrupted him. “ You’re right, but your ego is so big that you can’t help but to stay. You can’t wait to see what we’ve got, before you start to brag, before you finally admit to everything. Because that’s what this is all about, it’s about you wanting everything you can put your hands on so that you can show the world you are so much better than everyone else around you. And guess what, I’m going to give you your fifteen minutes of fame.”

“You think you’re so clever Ackles, you don’t know half of it, but you’re right, I want to know what’s going on, so please, go on and tell use this fable of yours. I can’t wait to hear it.” Tom picked his feet up from the floor and leaned back in his chair, feet stretched out on the table.

He seemed relax, but Jared couldn’t help but to notice the nervousness that surrounded Tom. He stayed at the window praying silently that this would come to an end. He didn’t want to be here.

Jensen took out a daily diary and placed it on the table. “Jared, is this your journal?”

At first, Jared wanted to ignore the question, but in the end he turned his head and looked at the diary on the table and then nodded his head.

“I need you to make sure for me.” Jensen said and held his breath. This was going to be difficult for Jared but he had to do this.

Jared sighed as he walked away from the window to pick the journal up. He opened it and then placed it back again. “It’s mine.”

“Why do you say it’s yours?” Jensen asked. He could see the empty look in Jared’s eyes as the younger man stared at him and once again, he hoped that he would be able to fix things between them. He couldn’t bear to lose Jared.

“My handwriting.” Jared stated and then turned away to stand at the window again. He wondered how it felt to fly. To spread your wings and soar high above the clouds; not to worry about anything; to leave as soon as another bird pisses you off.

Mitch looked at Jensen; he was starting to get worried about Jared. Jensen nodded his head and Mitch knew Jensen felt the same.

“What if I tell you that this is not your journal?” Jensen spoke softly.

Jared shook his head. “You’re mistaken, that is mine.” He looked up. “Why are you doing this Jensen?”

“Yes Jensen, why are you doing this?” Tom said. He had no idea what Jensen had planned but he was starting to get more worried.

Jensen ignored Tom’s comment. “This is not your journal, this one is.” Jensen took out a duplicate journal and placed it on the table.

Jared frowned and Tom removed his feet from the table. He dared not ask, but he couldn’t understand how it was possible for Jensen to have both journals in his possession. He made sure that the original one was safe. He had to relax; it must be a set up.

“You look worried Tom.” Jensen remarked as he saw Tom nearly getting out of his seat before he lowered his legs to the floor.

“There I always thought Jared is the one who suffers from delusions, you two fit perfectly together.” Tom snapped back. He would use everything in his power to place Jared in a bad light and Jensen producing two journals gave him the prime opportunity to do so.

Jared blushed, but he didn’t utter a word and kept staring out of the window. He wondered if the windows could open. He didn’t see any latches on the windows.

“Jared’s not suffering from any delusions. The only delusion he ever suffered from was to think you cared for him.” Jensen growled. He had to clench his fists, not to get up and punch Tom in the face.

“Jensen, stop.” Jared spoke up again. “Please, don’t.”  
Jensen nodded his head. One of the board representatives spoke up. “Mr. Ackles, are your going to explain what’s going on here or are we going to have to guess?”

“I’ll explain.” Jensen replied and then he continued. “Jared kept book of each and every transaction or benefit, or donation he ever made and wrote it up in this journal. He also noted personal daily activities as well and what he had to do. He noted every dinner engagement he and Tom had, with whom it was, what time and where.” He opened the journal and read out. _“Dinner with Ackles and guest, 18:00 – home.”_ He placed the planner on the table. “This was dated for the seventeenth. All the arrangements for that were made for the seventeenth. But, my invite was for the sixteenth.” Jensen picked up the second journal – the one he indicated wasn’t Jared’s. He read the same entry again. Word for word it was the same. “Only difference – this one stated the sixteenth.”

“Each and every entry in the first journal was copied word for word into the second. Some are exactly the same, others have been altered. Benefits that Jared bestowed on Tom were changed significantly.” Jensen looked at Tom. “Care to explain any of this?”

Tom leaped to his feet. “You must be fucking joking with me. He’s the fucking lunatic that kept two journals and you want me to explain? He should be locked up, it’s clear he’s not capable of handling his own business.”

“You really don’t get it do you Tom?” Jensen said as he mentally calmed himself not to rip the other man apart. “This journal” he picked up the one he put down first. “This journal is Jared’s. It’s written in Jared’s handwriting. This one on the other hand is not his handwriting, but yours. Each and every entry up until the last one is in your handwriting.” Jensen took the book and threw it hard at Tom which left him with only one of two options, either catch it or get hit against the head. He opted to catch it.

Jared heard what Jensen said and he frowned, some of it didn’t made sense. He didn’t even bother to react when Tom called him a lunatic. When Jensen started to explain about the second journal and that it had all of his entries in it he didn’t understand until Jensen said it was Tom’s handwriting. He must have made one or other noise because Mitch was standing next to him, pressing him down into a chair that miraculously appeared next to him. He didn’t complain but frowned, nothing was making sense.

Tom barked out a laugh. “You’re so funny, Ackles. Just why would I duplicate Jared’s journal? I’m a very busy man. I don’t have time to do something like that.” He indicated to the journal in his hand as he opened it up and noted that it was indeed the one he created.

“I had more than one theory on that, but then it all became very clear. Jealousy. You were jealous about Jared. You couldn’t stand it and you had to have what he had. You had to make sure that you took everything away from him and take it for yourself. That, together with the fact that you’re bankrupt helped a lot. That’s the main reason why you changed the benefits donated to you.”

“You had no more funds to live off so you had to steal Jared’s to get more money. You had so many debt collectors and loan sharks on your tail that you couldn’t move without someone wanting to sue you for money due or break your legs because you didn’t meet your debts. You knew Jared would give to you whatever you need, but greed and your little gambling problem made things difficult. You knew Jared trusted you so if he gave you shares you would draw up the paperwork and he would sign, not looking at it once and you robbed him blind.” Jensen growled out as he stood face to face with Tom, not even having been aware of the fact that he had walked over to Tom and went toe to toe with the other man.

Tom was shivering from head to toe. He couldn’t believe this fucking arrogant bastard. “It belonged to me. I took what was mine.” He spit the words out. “Gerald Padalecki was my father too. All what belonged to Jared was mine. I’m the oldest. It belonged to me.”

Jensen shook his head. “Gerald never even knew he had a bastard son, but your family raised you with so much hate for a man long dead that it didn’t matter, you had to have it. Have you ever thought that if you came clear with Jared, that he would’ve welcomed you with open arms? He would’ve gladly let you be part of the family. You could have had this without nearly destroying another man’s life.”

Tom laughed. “Tell Jared that he was fucking his own half brother? You must be fucking crazy. I don’t fall for that trap twice.”

Jensen frowned and looked over at Mitch who was standing close to Jensen. His heart ached as he saw how devastated Jared looked. He was glad that Mitch had got Jared to sit down.

Mitch shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea what Tom was referring too.

“You thought you knew everything, didn’t you?” Tom stepped away from Jensen and walked in Jared’s direction. “When I found out I had a father I was ecstatic. I wanted to meet with him and hoped that he would accept me. Then I found out he was dead and my hopes died with him. I found out that I had a half brother and I wanted to meet him. There was just one problem. I met Jared’s mother first. She made me feel special and she could ride my cock for hours. I confided in her who I was and she laughed at me. She told me that she would help me get everything I wanted because her dead husband made sure she didn’t get a cent. I started to fuck Jared – I didn’t care that he was my brother because I believed her. She let me fuck her while Jared was at school. She would suck me until I would be so oversensitive that I couldn’t walk properly and I fell in love. I wanted to stop playing around. I wanted to marry her. She said that’s what she wanted as well, but that we first had to get rid of Jared, that we needed Jared – he was the golden goose.”

“It would’ve been perfect. I would marry Jared and we would’ve him committed, we would place him in a mental facility, and we would be together forever, but the fucking bitch betrayed me and she died. She fucking died and I was alone again. She owed me, Jared owed me. Jared had no right to have what belonged to me. It was mine!” Tom yelled as he grabbed hold of Jared and slammed him hard into the windows.

“You’re supposed to be in a fucking mental institution and drool all day long and everything that you had was supposed to be mine.” He kept on slamming Jared into the glass not even noticing Jared not fighting back. Hands grabbed hold of him and pulled him off. He fought back as he tried to grab hold of Jared again. He should’ve killed him a long time ago.

Jensen couldn’t believe what he heard. This man was crazier then they all thought. He tried to feel sorry for Tom, but he couldn’t, all that he felt was disgust, but not only for Tom but for Jared’s mother as well. He couldn’t believe that a mother could do that to her own child. It sickened him to think that Jared’s mother had sex with Tom, knowingly that her son was in a relationship with the same man. He heard himself yell as Tom slammed Jared into the windows and then he was there and he pried Tom from Jared and hit him hard, wanting to beat him to a pulp. He was glad that Tom was fighting back; it gave him enough reason to make sure Tom wouldn’t lift a hand at Jared ever again.

Jared’s mind went blank when he heard what Tom and his mother had planned for him. What made him nauseous was the fact that his mother and the man that he lost his virginity to slept together. That they fucked like rabbits while he was at school. He felt the pain traveling through his body as Tom slammed him into the window. The back of his head cracked hard against the glass pane and he could see the dark spots dancing in front of his eyes. He didn’t fight back, he couldn’t lift a finger to defend himself and even as he got slammed over and over into the glass he didn’t flinch.

The pain dulled – it no longer matter to him. He was aware of the fact that Tom was pulled from him and someone pulled him away. He looked at everything that was happening around him as if he was watching just another meaningless action movie. Mitch and Chad were both trying to get Jensen off from Tom. The representatives where huddled together as if they were trying to conserve oxygen.

Jared looked around and gently touched the back of his head. His fingers were covered in sticky redness and he rubbed his fingers against each other, smearing the blood on his hand. The board room door was standing open, most of the people looking on as the fight raged on inside. Jared got up, he wasn’t even aware of the fact that he was on the floor, and headed to the door. He didn’t look back, but just placed his one foot in front of the other and kept on walking.

oo-0-oo

  
“Jensen, calm the fuck down.” Chad yelled as he pulled Jensen away from Tom for the third time. The moment he heard the commotion within the boardroom he didn’t hesitate to barge in. He saw how Tom was slamming Jared against the windows and how Jensen leaped at him and he managed to get Tom off Jared sending Jared flying to the side.

Chad got hold of Jensen and pulled him away but Jensen was fighting him just as hard as he was fighting Tom and he managed to get out of Chad’s grip and attacked Tom again. Chad once again got Jensen off from Tom and was glad of the fact that Mitch got hold of Tom and was holding him down again. Things would’ve calmed down if it were not for the fact that Tom made another degrading remark about Jared and Jensen fought Chad off again.

By the time Chad had Jensen under control Tom looked like he needed a hospital. There wasn’t a place on his face that wasn’t a bloody mess. His nose was broken and by the look of it his jaw as well. His eyes were already starting to swell shut and his lip was split on both sides. Blood trickled from his right side of his head and Chad had a feeling Tom was already feeling the effects of one massive headache coming on.

Tom was also wheezing and Chad knew that the way Jensen slammed into Tom the last time and Tom landed against the board table with his side that he had to have a few if not at least one broken rib. He could hear Mitch talking over the phone, calling for an ambulance. The police as well as the ADA already on the scene as they were part and parcel of this whole scene from the beginning, listening in on everything that happened inside of the room. Jensen wanted to make sure that Tom wouldn’t get away with anything.

Chad frowned; he was missing something. He didn’t let go of Jensen as Jensen still tried to get out of his grip but he scanned the room. Jared, Jared wasn’t there. He must have said it out loud because Jensen stopped struggling. “Let me go Chad, where’s Jared?”

Jensen looked around as he heard Chad saying Jared wasn’t here. He remembered seeing Tom slamming Jared over and over into the windows before he managed to get Tom off Jared. He saw the anguish in Jared’s eyes before he focused his attention on the one thing that ruined Jared’s life. He wanted to kick himself. He was supposed to take care of Jared, to keep him safe and now he was gone and Jensen had no idea where he was and he couldn’t shake the feeling that he had lost Jared forever.


	14. Chapter 14

**3 Months Later...**

“Jared?” Chris sounded surprise. Of all the places in the world, this was the one place he never thought he would run into Jared.

Jared turned around when someone said his name. He couldn’t help but to blanch as he saw who it was and he had a quick look around. He didn’t see Chad around, hopefully that meant Jensen wasn’t there either.

He smiled. “Hallo, Christian.”

Chris stepped forward and hugged Jared tight. “Fuck, I missed you.”

Jared sagged against his friend. He missed him as well. He missed all of his friends, especially Jensen. He groaned. He tried hard to forget about Jensen. It was better not to think at all, but just to do. He kept himself busy, but seeing Chris here – now, that made things worse – again.

“Hey, buddy, you all right?” Chris asked as he felt Jared shiver against him.

Jared nodded his head. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He tried to smile. “What are you doing here?”

Chris snorted. “What am I doing here? Jay, this is where most of my family resides, remember? I spent many holidays in this small town.”

Jared nodded. Now that Chris mentioned it, he remembered. He never thought about it when he came here. He just needed to get away from everything.

“What are you doing here, Jay?” Chris asked and couldn’t help but to take in Jared’s appearance. His clothes hanged loose on his frame. He had some dark circles underneath his eyes, but his appearance was neat. Jared never was a slob in any case.

Jared shuffled around and dragged a hand through his hair. “I live here.” He looked down at the ground.

Chris frowned. “Since when?”

Jared shrugged his shoulders. “About a month and a half. I work at the local kindergarten. They needed a new teacher and I got the job.”

Chris nodded his head. “And before?”

Jared blushed. “I was around.” He didn’t want to elaborate, not here in the middle of the street in any case.

“What are you doing here?” He asked instead, trying to divert the attention away from himself.

“My uncle passed away. I came to attend the funeral,” Chris replied. He could see that Jared was uncomfortable with having him around, but he couldn’t care less. He was going to spent time with Jared, he was going to find out all that he could from Jared in the time he went missing and he intended to find all of that – right before he phoned Jensen to tell him that he found Jared.

“Can we go and have a cup of coffee?” Chris pushed on. He knew Jensen would grill him for all the information he had, in fact, he himself needed to know how Jared’s been.

Jared looked around. “I’m sorry. I can’t. Please.” Jared stumbled back, almost running away from Chris. He couldn’t deal with this, not right now.

Everything happened in slow motion before Chris’s eyes. He saw Jared retreating from him, his long legs taking him back into the road just as a car skipped a stop sign, slamming into another car that was fast approaching Jared who wasn’t looking behind him.

Chris did the only thing he could do and hoped that he wasn’t too late. He jumped forward and pulled Jared hard towards him, sending both of them back onto the curb. He heard the noise of a car slamming on its breaks and felt Jared slamming into him, before Jared landed on top of him and he hit his own head against the side walk and darkness descended over him.

oo-0-oo

  
Chris groaned and opened his eyes slowly. He had one hell of a headache and the beeping sound next to his ear wasn’t making things any easier.

“You had me worried,” Jared whispered off to the side.

Chris turned his head until his gaze found Jared sitting on a chair in the corner of his room. “Why?” His voice sounded gruff. He tried to remember what happened.

“I thought you’d never wake up again.” Jared kept on whispering. He couldn’t get himself to talk any louder.

“How long was I out for?” Chris asked as he tried to ease himself up. His whole body ached.

“Six hours.” Jared replied.

Chris nodded. That would explain why it was dark outside. He could remember now how the car skidded in Jared’s direction. “Are you all right?” He looked Jared over and then frowned as he saw that Jared’s right wrist was covered in white plaster.

Jared saw Chris looking at the cast. “It’s just my wrist.” He offered no other explanation.

“What happened?” Chris knew he would’ve to draw everything out of Jared.

Jared shrugged his shoulders. “I landed awkwardly on it and it snapped.”

“And?”

Jared sighed. He’d forgotten how persistent his friend could be. “I have to wear the cast for about two weeks. They will then take some more x-rays and depending on what the x-rays show they would take it from there.”

“What are you not telling me, Jared?” Chris asked.

“Nothing.” Jared replied and by the sound of his voice, Chris knew Jared wouldn’t tell him anything more. He would’ve to find out for himself.

“When can I leave?” Chris asked instead. He needed no doctor to tell him he was suffering from a concussion. The pounding headache and the fact that he was nauseous told him that already.

“Doctor wants to keep you overnight for observation.” Jared said; glad to note that they moved off from the topic of his wrist.

“Jared?” Chris asked.

Jared lifted his eyes and shook his head. “Please, don’t go there.”

“You can’t avoid it,” Chris replied. “Aren’t you going to ask how Jensen is?”

“I don’t want to talk about him. I know I’m avoiding it, but that’s my decision, don’t you think?” Jared answered as he stood up and groaned as his sore ribs complained with the sudden movement.

“It’s not only your wrist.” Chris stated. He could see that Jared was in pain.

“It’s nothing. I need to go. Visiting hours are long over. I’ll come by tomorrow morning.” Jared came to a halt at the door. “I’ve sent Chad a text from your phone, telling him you’re in the hospital. He did reply; I didn’t look at it. Your phone is in the drawer.” He didn’t look back but walked out of the room, not even turning back when Chris called out to him.

Chris groaned out in frustration. His head ached and he struggled to keep his eyes opened. There was nothing he could do about Jared now, but tomorrow morning he would sit Jared down and they would talk about this. Jared needed to know everything.

oo-0-oo

  
“I brought you some clean clothes.” Jared said as he walked into the hospital room. He held out the bag for Chris and gently lowered himself in the chair as Chris took the bag and went to change in the bathroom.

“Thanks.” Chris said as he stepped out. His headache was almost gone and he was no longer nauseous.

“Jared, we need to talk.” He couldn’t leave things as they were. “Chad is flying in later today to drive me back. We’ve got about four hours before he gets here.”

Jared nodded his head. “You’re not going to let this go, are you?”

“You know me, Jared. I can’t let this go. You need to hear everything.”

“What else can there be?” Jared sounded hurt.

“Can we go to your place, or do you want to drive over to the hotel so that I can gather the rest of my clothes and we can talk there?” He deliberately ignored Jared’s question. There was a whole lot more and he was planning to tell Jared all about it.

“My place is nearer.” Jared took the bag from Chris and led his friend out of the room. He knew it was going to be hard for him to hear what Chris had to say, but maybe he’ll get some closure after Chris told him whatever else there was.

oo-0-oo

  
Later that evening Jared stood at the window and looked out at the night sky. The conversation he had with Chris still played in his mind over and over...

_“I’m still not sure how Jensen managed to get both the journals in his position, but together with the so called letter that your dad wrote to you, he was able to establish that the journal that was in your possession and the letter contained similar handwritings. Some of the entries in the journal were in your handwriting, but all the entries supposedly made by you in regards to contributions to Tom or where you had meetings or dinners that were with Tom, were in Tom’s handwriting.”_

_“The journal Tom had in his possession, contained only your handwriting. He admitted that he swapped the journals in the evenings to copy what you wrote and made the necessary changes. Sometimes he would wait a bit before updating the fraudulent journal.” Chris continued._

_“Jared, Tom admitted to everything. He confessed, or should I say he bragged. He thought himself to be a genius in how he managed, not only to humiliate you, but also took away the company from you. He never intended in building it up to something more, he just wanted to make sure you didn’t have it.”_

_Jared shook his head. He still couldn’t understand why Tom would go through so much trouble. “Why?”_

_“You really don’t get it, do you? Tom was jealous, you had what he wanted – the perfect life and he had nothing. He couldn’t handle that.”_

_“I would’ve given him everything, if he only asked.” Jared whispered._

_“He wanted to humiliate you. He felt that it was your fault that he never grew up as the rightful heir to the Padalecki fortune.” Chris explained. “Do you understand, Jared? Padalecki Corp belongs to you again. It might take a while for the company to gain the trust back from its investors, but it will not go belly up. Jensen made sure that something like this can’t happen again.”_

_“You don’t understand, Chris. I don’t deserve that company. It was my fault that the corporation was nearly destroyed.” Jared replied as he started to pace up and down._

_“You’re wrong, Jared. You had no fault in this. Tom has made it his life plan to destroy you. You didn’t do anything wrong, you really need to understand this.”_

_“It’s easy for you to say, Chris. Tom remains my older brother, the corporation should be his. I’ve got no right over it.”_

“I’ve got no right over it.” Jared whispered as he stepped away from the window before he took up his bag to let himself out of his apartment. He had to move on; he knew Chad and Chris would let Jensen know where he was. He wasn’t ready to face Jensen, not now – maybe never.

oo-0-oo

  
“He’s coming out.” Chad said as he turned in his seat to make sure he didn’t lose sight of Jared. He was behind the steering wheel while Jensen rode shotgun and Chris was seated at the back.

All three men knew that the moment Jared texted Chad where Chris was that Jared would try to disappear again, but this time they were not letting him do that.

Jensen cussed as he saw how much weight Jared lost again. In the streetlights, he could see the paleness of Jared’s face. “He’s in pain.”

Chris snorted. “Most likely because he refused to take his medication for that broken wrist, or bruised ribs his got.”

“Tell me again, what the hell happened?” Jensen growled as Chad followed the cab Jared was seated in.

Chris sighed. “I was a bit too late when I started to pull him towards the sidewalk. The car that skipped the stop sign slammed into another car and that driver tried to swerve away from us, but he still managed to clip Jared, causing Jared’s ribs to be bruised and which made Jared slam forward and as he fell, he tried to stem his fall with his arm and he fell badly and broke his wrist.”

“When I get hold of him I’m wrapping him up in bubble wrap and not letting him go ever again.” Jensen said as he opened his door the moment the cab that Jared traveled in, came to a halt.

“Do you want us to wait?” Chad asked as he grinned on hearing Jensen’s threat.

Jensen shook his head. “I’ll see you back home. I’m not leaving here until it’s sorted out. Even if it means tying him to his bed for weeks.” He took his bag from the car and moved in the direction of the hotel. He had a boyfriend to get back into his life.  


oo-0-oo

“Evening.” Jared greeted the receptionist. “I would like to have a double room please.”

“Make that a single with a king size bed please.” Jensen spoke up as he placed his arm around Jared’s waist, pulling him closer to his body. He knew Jared wouldn’t make a scene and he used this to his own advantage.

Jared could feel himself tensing up as he heard Jensen’s voice next to him, but at the same time his body betrayed him when Jensen pulled him closer and he only wanted to melt away in Jensen’s embrace.

Jensen smiled as Jared looked at him and kept his arm around Jared’s waist. It was one way in making sure Jared didn’t try to run away from him.

Neither man made any further comment until their room door was closed behind them.

“I should’ve known you would come with Chad.” Jared said as he stepped away. He crossed his arms across his chest and paced the room.

“What did you expect me to do?” Jensen asked as he walked up to Jared to turn him so that he could hold him in his arms.

“Please, don’t.” Jared tried to step back and move away from Jensen’s embrace.

“No,” Jensen answered and pulled Jared closer to him. He needed to feel Jared against him, to make sure he was all right. He hugged Jared tight but released him quickly as Jared moaned out in pain.

“Fuck, I forgot about your ribs. Let me see.” He tried to push Jared’s shirt up to have a look.

Jared pushed him away. “It’s nothing.”

“Jared, it’s not nothing. Let me have a look.” Jensen growled and this time he managed to pull Jared’s shirt up. He hissed as he saw the angry dark blue and purple mess of Jared’s side. “Are they sure it’s only bruised?”

Jared moaned quietly as Jensen brushed his fingertips over the bruised area. Jensen didn’t hurt him in, but still his touched burned like hot fire where skin met skin. “They say it’s a soft tissue injury. It will heal with time. Just need to take it easy.” He didn’t mean to tell all of that to Jensen and he bit his lip to keep quiet.

“You’re not taking your pain medication.” Jensen said as he took Jared’s broken wrist and traced Jared’s fingers that protruded through the top of the cast.

“Don’t need it.” Jared replied and pulled his hand away. “Why are you here, Jensen?” He stepped away and didn’t turn to look at Jensen.

“First things first.” Jensen said as he picked up the phone to call down for room service. He didn’t even listen to Jared as he started to complain. He replaced the phone and then turned his attention once again to Jared. “Our food will be here shortly. Why don’t you go and take a shower, then after we’ve eaten we can relax.”

“I don’t want to relax, Jensen. I want to know why you are here.” Jared repeated again.

“We need to talk, Jared. I’m not leaving you this time, not before we’ve sorted everything out.” Jensen said and stepped into Jared’s personal space. “I’m also not talking to you now. You’re in pain. I can see that, so please, go and take a relaxing shower and after dinner we’ll sit down and then we can talk.” He placed a soft kiss on Jared’s brow. He didn’t tell him that he had no intention of letting them talk after dinner. He could see Jared needed sleep and he was going to make sure that Jared did just that.

Jared sighed but didn’t answer. It felt good to be cared for. He missed it. He made his way to the bathroom and enclosed himself in the shower, leaning against the wall, letting the hot spray massage his aching back and body. Jared could feel himself relax and he slowly washed his body, ignoring his growing erection with the thought of Jensen in the next room and the possibility of Jensen joining him in the shower.

oo-0-oo

  
Jensen let out a breath in relief as Jared closed the bathroom door behind him. Things were going much better then what he initially anticipated it would go. As Jared turned the water on Jensen took Jared’s bag and started going through it. Soon he found the medication and took the prescribed dosage out, placing it on the table with a bottle of water. Jared was still in the shower when the food arrived and Jensen quickly laid it out.

He had to keep himself busy, not wanting the urge to overrun him to enter that shower and took Jared in his arms to show Jared to whom he belonged. Jensen took some deep calming breaths as his jeans tightened around his groin. He had missed Jared so much and just wanted to take him and claim him as his own, but he had to make sure things were sorted out between them, before he could even think of getting Jared back into his life and into his bed.

Jensen smiled when Jared opened the bathroom door. He was dressed in a pair of sweatpants and Jensen’s smile faltered as his gaze once again landed on Jared’s bruised body. He took the tablets and water and handed them over to Jared. He arched his eyebrow as Jared sighed, but felt relieved when Jared took the pills and swallowed them with the water.

“Come, let’s eat.” He guided Jared over to the table and couldn’t help but to laugh when he heard Jared’s stomach growl out of hunger. “Seems like the food just arrived in time.” He joked as he placed Jared’s plate in front of him.

“Why are you doing this, Jensen?” Jared asked, but kept his eyes fixed on his plate.

Jensen placed his finger under Jared’s chin and lifted the younger man’s head to meet his eyes. “Because I love you and I don’t want to lose you.”

Jared shook his head. “Why?”

“Why what, Jared?” Jensen asked confused.

“Why do you love me? I’m not worth it.” Jared replied and even shied away as Jensen growled.

“Jared Tristan Padalecki, don’t you dare say that ever again. I don’t give a damn why you think you’re not worth it, I’m telling you, you are. You’re one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met. You’re smart, you’re sweet. You’re humble, you make me laugh. But, the most amazing thing about you is the fact that you’re willing to sacrifice your own life for another. Chris told me that you still believe that Tom deserves Padalecki Corp and that you don’t have any claim to the company. You’re wrong. That company is your birthright. Tom gave up that right the moment he tried to ruin your life. He might be your father’s son, but he’s not a Padalecki. He would never be one.” He placed his hand over Jared’s and squeezed it tight. “I don’t want to hear anything further about this again tonight. Eat up, you need to get some sleep. We’ll talk this out tomorrow morning.”

Jared didn’t know what to say. He could feel a bit drowsy and knew it was the medication that was pulling him under. He nodded his head and after dinner he didn’t even complain as Jensen helped him to bed and tugged him in. He sighed when Jensen joined him in bed and couldn’t help but to feel safe as Jensen pulled him into his arms and held him tight while he drifted off to sleep.

oo-0-oo

  
Jared couldn’t believe how well he slept. He slowly opened his eyes and wanted to snuggle up again when he realized that he was nearly lying on top of Jensen and tried to move away.

Jensen heard the change in Jared’s breathing pattern and knew that the younger man was awake. When Jared made his move to turn away from him, he tightened his hold over him, not wanting to release Jared from his embrace.  
“Where do you think you’re going to?” He asked, his voice still gruff from sleep.

“Need to get up.” Jared decided that that was the only way to get out of Jensen’s embrace.

Jensen knew Jared was only making up an excuse to get away but he released Jared anyway. Maybe it was better if they talked things out first before he let matter take its course.

As Jared used the bathroom, Jensen phoned down for breakfast and as Jared came out he himself used the facilities before joining Jared in the sitting room of their suite. “Breakfast is on its way up.”

Jared turned his attention towards Jensen. “You said we could talk, so why are we having breakfast?”

Jensen smiled. “Because I know how grumpy you can be without food and I need coffee. We’ll talk, I promise. How are your wrist and ribs feeling?”

Jared shrugged his shoulders. He hated to admit it but the pills really did work. He was feeling much better this morning. “I’m fine.”

Jensen nodded. He moved to get dressed and when the food came, he made sure Jared’s plate was heaped before they settled down and ate breakfast. Only then did he take Jared’s hand and dragged him over to the couch, where he made him sit down and then took his place in next to him. He wanted nothing more than to let Jared lie in his arms, but knew that Jared wouldn’t allow that, not at this time in any case. He was lucky with the fact that Jared went to bed so willingly the previous night, the medication made him complainant and Jensen used that to his advantage.

“I owe you an explanation.” Jensen started off. He looked at Jared and then spoke up again. “When we found you at your house the last time, I truly thought that I’ve lost you forever. I was so scared that you were going to die and leave me alone. Christian kept on saying to me that it’s just shock, that you’ll be okay, but I was scared out of my wits. Even when you fought with the paramedics I still thought you would die. I wasn’t thinking straight and just wanted you to get better so that I could take you away from that fucked up town once and for all. It was there that it hit me – I knew that I loved you, but up and till that moment I had no idea how much. It came as a shock to me when I realized that I wouldn’t be able to life without you. I didn’t want to life without you. That’s the main reason I took you back to the ranch. Your place was next to me, I wanted to see you smile, to be happy and I had to make sure you were.” He held up his hand when he saw that Jared wanted to say something.

“When I found the letter it made me realize just how bad it must have affected you and I wanted to make it better. But, there was something else about that letter as well. Something didn’t make sense. The hand writing, there was something to it that I couldn’t place. It bothered me and then I realized what it was. The T’s. The T’s in that letter and the T’s that I saw in your journal were exactly the same. I knew it couldn’t be.” Jensen stood up and paced the room.

“I took the journal you had and made some copies of it and I also made copies of the letter and I sent it to a handwriting expert. There were two different handwritings in the journal and even though they were very close to each other, there were still differences between them. From the last entries, written by you we could establish which entries contained your handwriting. The letter wasn’t written by your father. The T’s gave it away. I managed to get a sample of Tom’s handwriting and I had that compared as well. It was Tom’s handwriting in the journal and the letter. His ego appears in his T’s when he writes.”

Jensen pulled Jared closer, he needed the contact and he knew Jared needed it just as much. “I knew that there was suppose to be another journal. He had to keep it with him, I knew that that one would contain your handwriting only and I had to get it. I appointed a private investigator; an old friend whom I knew would get the job done. He kept me up to date with what Tom was up to. I knew Tom had appointed his own PI and that he was making enquiries about you. Tom became obsessed in finding you and he became lax. It worked in our favor. As soon as Tom started snooping around San Antonio, I sent the PI over to where Tom was staying and he managed to get the journal from where he was hiding it.”

Jared nodded his head but didn’t have the words to answer. He couldn’t believe the trouble Jensen went through just for him. He turned his head as Jensen spoke up again.

“You’ll remember that it was the same time Mitch let us know that you were in financial trouble and also that there was a bit for a hostile takeover on Padalecki Corp and everything was thrown into a spin. You were not doing well; the DA was on my case, wanting to know how I got hold of the diary. Luckily Chad came to my rescue by producing an envelope addressed to me, stating that we received it by post, I don’t think they really bought it, but they wanted Tom just as bad as we wanted him to go down and they accepted the explanation. Myself and Mitch had a meeting with the board of directors and explained the whole situation to them and they agreed to act as if they were willing to sell Padalecki Corp.” This time Jensen did pull Jared onto him.

“The last morning we made love I received confirmation from both Mitch and my PI that everything was in place, I needed you to attend the meeting at Mitch’s firm and then I screwed everything up. I never meant to make you feel insecure. I just couldn’t tell you what was happening. I was afraid.” He took a deep breath. “I was afraid that I would get your hopes up and then at the meeting Tom would’ve another ace up his sleeve and I would let you down. I wanted to tell you so badly, but I didn’t want you to be let down by me, but in the end – in the end I managed to do that myself.”

Jared looked at Jensen and only felt love for the other man. He turned in Jensen’s embrace. “You asked me to trust you that morning and I didn’t. I was so scared. I managed to squander away my inheritance and lose a company that was started by my family. I couldn’t face the board of directors. I knew they would blame me and I knew they had the right to do it, but I was a cowered and I couldn’t face them.”

He pulled back again and dragged his hands over his face. He was tired, tired of hiding, of running away. “Even at the meeting when you managed to show that Tom was behind everything, I still felt responsible. Because of me, they had to sell the company. I let my father down. Tom was right he deserved everything I had, it belonged to him.”

Jensen sighed. “You’re not getting it, are you Baby?” He pulled Jared to his chest. “First of all – you never squandered your inheritance – it was stolen from you. Secondly, everything I got together on Tom I shared with the district attorney’s office. They were in it from the beginning. They’ve laid charges against him. His hearing started at the beginning of last month. He initially tried to play the temporary insanity card, but none of the doctors he’d appointed wanted to make that call. He even tried to blame everything on you again, but the DA didn’t fall for that. Tom then decided that he wanted to plea it out, but the prosecutor wasn’t interested. They’ve got enough evidence against him, to send him to jail for the rest of his natural life and then some more years after that.” He looked at Jared and then continued. “He’s also been charged with the murder of Dr. McGregor. The DA indicated that they’ll be asking for the death penalty if he’s convicted.”

Jared shook his head. “He killed someone?”

“Yes. They found some CCTV footage that showed him in McGregor’s company a few hours prior to his death where they were involved in a heated argument. They also have him on camera where he went through the same toll gate a few minutes after McGregor went through. His DNA was found in McGregor’s car; everything points to him. No one is sure why he killed him, but it seemed like McGregor got greedy and Tom decided to get rid of him.”

Jared nodded. “ Was McGregor the chief doctor?”

“Yes,” Jensen answered. He knew Jared still had memory problems with his stay at the mental institute. At this stage, Jeff was of the opinion that it would be permanent. Something of which Jensen was grateful for.

“I can’t remember him.” Jared sounded confused.

“Look at me, Jared,” Jensen turned Jared’s head to look him in the eyes. “You don’t need to remember him. That part is over and done with.” He wanted to add that he was glad that McGregor was dead, but that was something Jared didn’t need to know.

“Do I need to testify?” Jared asked; satisfied with the fact that Jensen said he doesn’t need to remember McGregor.

Jensen shook his head. “No. Myself and Mitch made sure that your name stayed out of everything as far as possible. Unless something terribly goes wrong, you will not be required to testify.”

“Did you know where I was?” Jared asked.

This time Jensen smiled. “I found out the same time as Chris found you here. In fact, when you sent the message about Chris being in hospital we were already getting ready to fly down. I never stopped looking for you Jared.”

“You should’ve.” Jared answered softly.

“No, never. You belong in my life.” This time Jensen took Jared’s mouth with a kiss, starting out softly, covering his mouth and face with light kisses, nipping at this bottom lip, begging for entrance, before sweeping his tongue inside, letting the tip run over Jared’s teeth, meeting Jared’s tongue in the middle, playing for dominance.

Jensen lowered his hand, placing it underneath Jared’s t-shirt, keeping his touches light but the heat of Jared’s skin made Jensen hard with need. Quickly he found Jared’s nipple and grazed it with nail, wanting Jared’s body to react to his touches. He rolled the bud between his fingers, teasing the nipple to grow underneath his fingers, taught with want.

He kept his mouth on Jared’s, mimicking the movement of his fingers with his tongue, drawing Jared out, before plunging back again to take total control over the kiss. Jensen stopped when Jared placed his hands on his chest and pushed at him.

“Jensen,” Jared shook his head. “I can’t.” He tried to pull away further and to get up from the couch, but Jensen held on to him.

“I’m not letting you go, Jared.” Jensen cupped Jared’s face and looked him in the eyes. “I love you. I want to spend the rest of my natural days with you alongside me.”

Jared shook his head. “I’ve let you down; I’ve let Christian down, Jeff, my father. I don’t deserve you. It was because of me that something that started out as a one man business nearly went bankrupt. I can’t be with you. You’re a bestselling author; the tabloids will have a field day with you if they find out we’re involved. I can’t do that to you.”

Jensen wanted to slowly strangle the life out of Tom Welling for Jared’s total lack of self-esteem, for making Jared believe that he wasn’t good enough for anything. “Before you moved here you admitted yourself to a private clinic.”

Jared blushed again but nodded in agreement.

“You were at the clinic for six weeks. You attended daily group sessions and had three individual sessions with three different psychiatrists and psychologists each day. I will never know what those sessions were about, but I know what all of those doctors said to you. You need to belief in yourself like the people around you belief in you. I’ll tell you this each day for as long as you are in my life, I’ll tell you that you are worth it. That you are a great person and that a person like Tom Welling never deserved the honor in breathing your name. I want to show you that you’re worth it. I want you at my side to show the world just what a wonderful person you are. Give me that chance, take that chance with me and let me show you, please.” Jensen leaned in and kissed Jared again, just letting their lips brush together before backing off again.

Jared sighed and leaned forward. He had no counter argument against Jensen’s words. He thought he could make it without Jensen in his life, but he needed the other man. For the first time in his life, he felt loved.

Jensen cupped Jared’s face as the younger man leaned towards him and slowly started to kiss him. He placed butterfly kisses all over his face until he reached Jared’s mouth and deepened the kiss. He loved the taste of Jared exploding in his mouth, mixed with the coffee they had for breakfast and he sighed in content as he let Jared go for some much needed air.

“I need you,” Jared whispered and leaned back into Jensen’s embrace.

Jensen nodded his head and stood up, pulling Jared to his feet and leading him back into the bedroom. He made them stop at the foot end of the bed and captured Jared’s mouth in another kiss, while at the same time he slipped his hands underneath Jared’s shirt, making sure not to press his hands too hard on Jared’s bruised body but still tracing Jared’s body with his fingers. His thumbs brushed over Jared’s nipples, letting them grow taught underneath his touch, flicking the little buds over and over until Jared started to squirm a bit and they had to break for air.

“Want to make love to you,” Jensen sounded out of breath and as Jared smiled, he lowered his hands to the hem of Jared’s shirt and lifted the shirt clear of his body. He kissed Jared again but moved lower, lapping at Jared’s neck until Jared tilted his head, giving Jensen free access to his neck and collarbone. He nipped softly at Jared’s Adam’s apple, suckling on it as Jared swallowed hard.

He could feel Jared’s hands on his body and soon Jared managed to rid Jensen of his own shirt as well. They stepped back against the bed and lowered themselves onto it, lying side by side, leisurely tracing each other’s body with their hands, lapping at the exposed skin, kissing softly.

Jensen turned them so that Jared was lying under him and kissed him hard. His erection was hard against his trousers, begging to be freed. He moved lower over Jared’s body, letting his fingers and teeth play havoc on Jared’s skin. He dipped his tongue into Jared’s navel, flicking his tongue in and out before sucking hard on the belly button, making Jared gasp in need. Jensen looked up at Jared and wasn’t surprised to see Jared’s eyes filled with lust. He placed his hands on Jared’s button but didn’t undo it, waiting for permission.

“I hope you’re not waiting for a written invitation,” Jared managed to say and arched his body towards Jensen’s hands.

Jensen smirked but didn’t answer instead he lapped at Jared’s navel again, making Jared quiver with need while he brushed his knuckles over the bulge in Jared’s trouser and then he slowly opened Jared’s trouser and boxers, letting Jared’s cock free of its confinement.

He pressed his mouth over the engorged member, lapping at the crown while holding on to Jared who seemed to have lost the ability to stay still. He took the head into his mouth, Jared’s unique taste overpowering his taste buds, sending shivers of pleasure through his own body making him harder with need. He sucked deep, loving the pre cum that spilled form Jared. He used the broad side of his tongue and lapped the crown clean as he held the shaft in his hand, feeling it pulsate with life. He scraped his teeth over the sensitive tip and pressed his tongue into the narrow slit and smiled as Jared whimpered.

Jared’s knuckles were white against the sheets. His legs spread wide and he bit into his lip, not wanting to let the sounds of ecstasy escape from within, but couldn’t stop the small desperate sounds that he made. He loved the way Jensen was sucking him down. Jensen’s tongue lapped at him, while his cheeks were hallowed - humming around his cock, sending vibrations up and down his sensitive shaft.

He nearly bucked of the bed as he felt the tip of this cock crazing the back of Jensen’s throat and then he gasped for air as Jensen swallowed and his gag reflex gave way and Jared felt himself pulled into Jensen’s throat. “Jen,” he managed to say but further words were lost as he felt Jensen’s finger circling against his hole before it slipped in. It hurt as he wasn’t prepped, but he couldn’t care less and even as Jensen’s finger dipped in deeper Jared’s orgasm became more imminent.

Jensen could feel the way Jared’s channel was tightening around his finger that Jared wouldn’t be able to hold on for much longer and he couldn’t help but to smile to himself. He was planning on letting Jared cum as many times as possible before he took his body again to make sure the younger man knew to whom he belonged.

He pushed Jared’s legs apart and withdrew his finger, soothing Jared as the other man whimpered at the loss of the intrusion within his body. Jensen looked up from where he was seated between Jared’s legs. He smiled again, loving the way Jared’s eyes were filled with lust, pupils blown wide open. “I’m gonna make you cum for me Jared so many times today and only when I’m ready am I going to take you finally.” He whispered and looked on as Jared’s hands tightened around the sheets.

“You’re going to kill me.” Jared groaned as his cock kept on pulsating with need.

Jensen shook his head. “No, baby. Not gonna kill you, going to make you mine – over and over.” Jensen leaned in and let Jared’s long legs rest on top of his shoulders and dipped his tongue into the slightly reddened hole. He held tight onto Jared’s legs as Jared lurched upwards but didn’t stop with his actions, using broad strokes with his tongue to lap at the sphincter, loving the way the muscle reacted to his tongue, contracting and relaxing as his tongue swiped over the sensitive area.

He used a lot of spit, slicking up the whole puffed area and dipped his tongue deeper and deeper as Jared’s muscle relaxed. He wiggled his tongue, grabbing hold of Jared’s legs as the channel tightened around his tongue, grabbing hold of him, pulling him in deeper.

“Jensen, please. FUCK! Please…” Jared sobbed and begged. He didn’t want to cum, not without Jensen buried inside of him, but the pleasure Jensen was dealing out was becoming too much. His stomach was burning hot as his muscles contracted together – his balls feeling as if they were made of lead. When Jensen’s tongue pushed deeper, Jared’s first orgasm ripped through his body, arching his lower back clear of the bed. He could feel the warm essence coating his own stomach as the pleasure ripples kept on shooting through him. He tried to get a hand to his aching shaft but his arms refused to let go of the grip they had on the sheets. “Please.” He sobbed and wanted to shout at the heavens for mercy.

Jensen kept working his tongue in and out of the channel as Jared’s first orgasm sent him over the edge. He reached up and took hold of Jared’s aching shaft, letting it slide up and down through his fist, feeling the warm white substance covering his fist and Jared’s stomach. He slid his thumb over the crown, teasing the sensitive tip, making Jared squirm underneath him. Even as Jared started to come down from his high Jensen didn’t let go of Jared’s cock, wanting Jared hard again for the next round. He could feel the last ripples of pleasure pulsating through Jared’s body and Jensen wanted nothing more to make sure it happened again.

Jared tried to move away from the hand that was holding his cock. He was over sensitive to each touch but even as he tried to move away, Jensen’s talented tongue and fingers found his puckered hole again and he could feel the tine spark of interest in his cock yet again. “Jensen…” He gasped as his lover’s nail slipped into his slit, before it pressed at the tip of his head, squeezing the last of his cum out from the tiny space, smearing it over his shaft.

“Not fair.” Jared groaned and did his best to move away from the pleasure assault. “Need to touch you, please,” he begged.

Jensen smiled and was at a loss of words as he met Jared’s eyes and saw they were still filled with lust, but also with need. He would never be able to say no to this man. He nodded his head and let his fingers slip from Jared’s hole, before moving up to lie next to his boyfriend.

Jared turned their bodies the moment Jensen made himself comfortable next to him. He pressed Jensen down onto the bed and started to lay kisses over his body. He nipped at the older man’s collarbone, lapping at the pulse point while at the same time the rutted against Jensen’s body, loving the way their cocks moved against each other, supplying some of the friction he craved for.

Jensen tried not to squirm underneath Jared’s body. He loved the weight of Jared laying on top of him, but the way Jared was moving his hips were driving him up the wall and he didn’t know how long he would e able to stay like this before he would use his own body to turn them back the way they were so he could start and devour Jared once again.

Jared’s teeth nipped at Jensen’s left nipple, gently biting down on the rose bud that he had licked until it swollen to perfection. He gently grazed his teeth over the bud and at the same time twirled his fingers around and around its twin.

Jensen gasped as Jared played with his nipples. He dragged his hands across Jared’s back, noticing the angry red marks his hands were making on Jared’s smooth skin but also knowing that Jared wouldn’t mind and he would later take care of each and every mark he placed on his lover’s body.

Slowly Jared moved lower as Jensen’s fingers dragged through his long bangs, nudging him lower and he didn’t mind. He sighed as he reached Jensen’s navel. He always had the ability to drive Jensen wild by flicking his tongue in and out of the belly button, driving each of them wild with this simple action. He pressed his tongue into the indentation and lapped at the skin before sealing his mouth over the area and sucking hard. He loved the way Jensen arched of the bed, his hands keeping Jensen to the bed. He did it a few times, loving the read mark that appeared – his own unique mark for his lover. Jared knew what he wanted; he longed for Jensen’s taste in his mouth, to feel Jensen’s cock against his tongue – his teeth scraping softly over the long shaft – his tongue resting against the prominent veins as Jensen fucked his mouth.

Jensen gasped and his fist tightened around Jared’s hair as the younger man took him into his mouth. The heat was something he couldn’t explain. It felt to him as if he landed up in hell but on heaven’s side. He only wanted to thrust upwards, to claim Jared’s mouth with his cock but he held still. This was Jared’s playtime.

Jared sighed as Jensen was seethed inside his mouth; he inhaled deeply through his nose, Jensen’s scent driving him nearly crazy. He didn’t move, just kept the perfect mushroom head in his mouth, the weight pressing down his tongue and making him realize just how much he has missed this. He started suckling softly, drawing little needy sounds from himself as he increased the power of his action, letting Jensen feel the power of his breath as he sucked harder and harder – pulling the pre cum from Jensen shaft as the other man bucked up almost violently out of need.

Jensen’s head rolled from side to side. Thin trails of sweat decorated his body. He moaned as Jared sucked hard on his cock – he could feel his orgasm building up as Jared’s mouth filled with his pre cum, coating Jared’s tongue and mouth. He was ready to beg when Jared showed mercy and took him deeper.

Jared felt his lips stretch wide over Jensen’s shaft. He missed this. He made sure to use the broad side of his tongue over the prominent vein, just the way he knew Jensen loved him to do. He kept his teeth tucked away as he bobbed up and down, letting Jensen’s pre cum and saliva he gathered in his mouth coat Jensen’s cock. He went up and down and on each down turn, he took Jensen a bit deeper into his mouth. His one hand was curled around the base of Jensen’s cock acting as a marker for him to know where he needed to relax his jaw and work beyond his reflex.

Jensen was ready to beg again, but Jared’s talented mouth worked him into frenzy and it made him want to bury himself deep within Jared’s tight body, claiming him as his. He tried to think, but Jared’s mouth was making it nearly impossible. He gasped as he felt his cock brushing against Jared’s throat and at the same time Jared swallowed, letting Jensen’s cock pass his gag reflex before he withdrew again and hummed around Jensen’s cock. The vibrations around his shaft were enough to sent Jensen over the edge. His release coated Jared’s mouth as the white pearly streams pulsated from his slit into Jared’s hot receiving mouth. He could feel his hips bucking from the bed and Jared’s iron grip around him but he couldn’t help himself.

For the first time since Jared took Jensen into his mouth he let his teeth come out to play. As he kept on bobbing up and down, he let his teeth scrape over the top of Jensen’s shaft; he used his tongue to lick over the crown and into the slit. When Jensen erupted Jared groaned out of pleasure, sucking deeper to catch Jensen’s seed within his mouth to drink him down. Even after the last spasms left Jensen’s body, Jared didn’t release Jensen’s cock from his mouth. He kept on suckling on the crown; his hands kneading the inside of Jensen’s thighs – it made him feel alive for the first time in three months.

Jensen’s hands kept on playing with Jared’s hair. He dragged his fingers through the soft bangs. He loved the way Jared sucked on him, even though his cock was over sensitive he would never withhold this pleasure from his lover – instead he felt a little spark of interest in his spent cock and he grunted in satisfaction. He lowered his hand and cupped Jared’s chin wanting to kiss Jared and taste himself on him.

Jared went willingly and kissed Jensen hard, he felt his lover’s hands between them and wasn’t surprise to hear himself grunt as Jensen took their cocks in his hand and started to stroke them together. Jared had a feeling that this would be the day they killed each other off by cuming too many times but he couldn’t bother – if he could chose how to die then this way would do just nicely.

Jensen could feel his own cock and Jared’s shaft hardening in his hand and he let his thumb graze of Jared’s mushroom tip, loving the way Jared groaned against his mouth as he slid his tongue into Jared’s mouth, playing the same rhythm with his tongue as he had going with his hand on their cocks. Soon both men were rock hard again, pre cum glistering in the light, both of them panting in need.

“You’re mine, Jared,” Jensen whispered as he turned them so that Jared was sprawled out on the bed.

“Yours,” Jared confirmed and arched his back as Jensen leaned in and placed hot kisses on his leaking shaft. “Please, please. Fuck me, please.” Jared gasped as Jensen’s fingers found the entrance to his soul existence. He could feel the slickness of Jensen’s finger, knowing he used their pre cum to slick himself up.

“Never just fucking you Jared, loving you – making love to you. Not just fucking.” Jensen whispered against Jared’s mouth as he pushed the first digit inside the tight channel while his mouth took Jared’s in a deep kiss.

Jensen could feel that the spit he used before was already dried and already his mind was racing on where to get some lube. Their pre cum was handy but he needed more, he wasn’t going to hurt Jared – even when he knew Jared wouldn’t protest one bit if the penetration was a bit dry and the sting a lot harder than normal.

Jared groaned as Jensen’s finger breached the first ring of muscle. He wanted to push forward while his survival instinct wanted to retreat. They settled the matter by staying still and he could feel Jensen’s finger slowly working him open with shallow thrusts. His legs opened up further, making more space for Jensen to lie between them. He moaned as Jensen released him from their kiss and at the same time withdrew his finger from inside of him. “Jensen?”

“Shh, need lube.” Jensen sounded gruff and Jared frowned when he saw how unsteady Jensen was on his feet, but before he could ask about it Jensen was on his way back, already squirting some lube in his hand.

“Love you so much, want to make love to you forever and ever. Want to be buried so deep inside of you for as long as possible, never letting you go again.” Jensen whispered the words as he brought his head down and scraped his teeth across Jared’s neck before he nipped hard on his collarbone, making the first mark of many.

Jared felt himself getting harder from Jensen’s words and arched his back to get closer to the man he loved. He sighed in content as he felt Jensen’s finger back at his entrance, the cold substance coating his crack, the underside of his sack and his puckered hole before Jensen’s finger dipped back in again – this time plunging in deep with one stroke.

“Fuck,” Jared grunted at the intrusion but his body wanted more and he could feel his hips moving down wanting to ride Jensen’s finger. He gripped the tangled sheets in his hands to steady himself as Jensen added a second digit, curling them slightly as he searched for the one spot inside of Jared.

Jensen could feel the heat radiating from the younger man beneath him and he smiled. He loved the way Jared’s body reacted to his touches. He let his mouth find Jared’s again, pulling him into a deep kiss, running his tongue on Jared’s lower teeth before nipping him playfully on his bottom lip, suckling hard at Jared’s swollen lip. Their teeth clattered against each other but Jared gave way and let Jensen devour him with his mouth, showing that he belonged to the older man.

Jensen spread his fingers within the tight channel, stretching Jared with each forward push making sure the muscle will take all of him, without causing Jared pain.

Jared couldn’t help but to thrust his hips in rhythm with Jensen’s fingers inside of him. He needed this, already his cock was rock hard again, pre cum decorating the tip, but this time he wanted Jensen in him before he lost his load.

“More,” Jared grunted as he pushed his hips down again. He knew Jensen was avoiding the one place inside of him that will make him see stars and he wanted to get annoyed about it, but his senses were on overdrive and he couldn’t get pass the emotion of absolute pleasure.

Jensen leaned in and took Jared’s mouth in yet another kiss, this time keeping it soft, just nipping at the younger man’s bottom lip, before sliding his tongue inside, letting it glide over Jared’s while at the same time he added a third finger inside of Jared. He knew it’s been months for both of them so he takes the extra time to make sure Jared is properly stretched for him.

Jared grunted as the three fingers entered him again, the sting traveling straight to his leaking cock, making his cock jump at the sensation and he pushed down wanting the burning sensation to last, knowing that when Jensen took him he would feel this same sensation again.

As the muscle relaxed around his fingers Jensen grabbed hold of the lube and slicked himself up as he sat back on his haunches. “You’re mine, Jared,” Jensen whispered as he lifted Jared’s legs to place them over his shoulders and lined himself up to thrust into his lover.

“Yours.” Jared sighed as Jensen’s cock breached him. He could feel the thick head slipping inside of him, passing the first ring of muscle and he breathed deeply as his body tensed up inadvertently and made his body to relax, letting Jensen slide home.

Jensen used small thrusts, making sure not to plunge in straight, loving the look on Jared’s face as his cock slipped in deeper – filling him up. Soon he was sheathed deep within Jared. He could feel the heat surrounding his cock, his shaft pulsating with life and with the need to move.

“Jen, please.” Jared gasped as Jensen stayed still within him for too long. He needed Jensen to move and moaned out in pleasure as Jensen took hold of his thighs to hold onto him and then pulled back before thrusting forward again. It stung a hell of a lot, but he couldn’t complain – that’s what he wanted. “Harder, please, won’t break.” He pleaded.

Jensen grinned and slammed forward, his hands already leaving red marks on Jared’s thighs, as he held tight. His hips bucked forward again, setting a hard pace, slamming over and over into Jared, the bed moving in the same way.

Jared needed more, Jensen was slamming into him and it felt great but he was missing his sweet spot and he wanted to see the stars light up behind his eyes and Jensen’s hand on his cock to guide him through another orgasm.

Jensen could see the look of pure need in Jared’s eyes and he loosened his grip on Jared’s legs and let them slide down to his hips. When Jared curled his long legs around Jensen’s waist and pulled him closer Jensen didn’t complain. He leaned forward and changed the length of his strokes, making them swallow before plunging deep again and withdrawing slowly. He wanted to draw this out for Jared as long as possible.

“Jensen,” Jared pleaded and arched his hips and gasped as the next stroke sent the first waves of pure bliss through his body. This time he couldn’t complain as Jensen’s strokes kept on landing on the same spot over and over, letting the stars explode behind his eyes. His hand traveled to his cock but it was pushed away and the moment Jensen’s hand enclosed around his shaft Jared’s balls contracted and as his cock moved up and down in Jensen’s hand, he could feel his life essence spilling from him in white pearly strings, coating Jensen’s hand and Jared’s body. His muscles tightened around Jensen’s buried cock, gripping him tight and could only moan as he felt Jensen’s own release coating him from the inside.

Jensen loved the way he was able to take Jared apart – to take him over the edge again and again. He could feel the pressure of Jared’s muscles clamping around him, pulling him deeper within Jared and he himself tumbled over the edge. His hips bucked violently, slamming hard into Jared, over and over until the final ripples of his orgasm left him spent and he sagged into Jared, his limp cock still seethed inside of Jared and he grinned as Jared tightened his muscle around him to lock him into place.

Jensen managed to turn their bodies so that they were spooning and he pulled Jared even closer to his chest, his hands resting on Jared’s chest, feeling Jared’s breathing evening out just as his was doing the same. He pressed a kiss on the side of Jared’s neck and inhaled deeply. The mixture of their scent was intoxicating. “You do realize that I’m not leaving here without you,” Jensen whispered.

Jared smiled and tried to keep his eyes open for a bit longer. He’s been running on fumes only for the past three months. “I didn’t think that anyone of us was leaving here alone. I’m sorry for doubting you.”

Jensen snorted. “Glad that’s settled then.” He got serious. “I should’ve never placed you in a position where you thought that I wanted to use your own fears against you. I promise I’ll never do that to you again. I love you Jared Padalecki. I want to spend the rest of my days with you. I want to be the anchor in your life.” He kissed Jared again. “I also want someone who would make book signings more tolerable.”

“You want me to stand in line for hours to get your autograph over and over?” Jared smirked. “I’ll love to be part of your life. You already my anchor in life; without you I would just be one broken piece. I love you Jensen Ackles.”

Jensen looked on as Jared slipped into a deep sleep. He closed his eyes but as his phone piped up, he turned quickly to catch it, not to let Jared wake up. He smiled at the text before placing the phone back. Tom Welling was found guilty on all charges – including murder in the first degree. Sentence would commence the following week, but that didn’t matter, Tom Welling was out of their lives, out of Jared’s life forever.

**THE END**


End file.
